


你离开了B大从此没有人和我说话

by BlankyBubbles



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Breaking Up & Making Up, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:29:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 103,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29308041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlankyBubbles/pseuds/BlankyBubbles
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Wen Jun Hui | Jun
Kudos: 5





	1. 《西太平洋的航海者》

夏日在九月早早进入了倒计时，换季好像就发生在一瞬间，开学回到宿舍的那一晚，第一片秋叶就从枝头堪堪落了下来。白日大地储藏的温度消失后，冷得窗户都开不得。北方多风，星星挂上的傍晚，于窗外呼啸着来去。

徐明浩从图书馆回来了，睡眼惺忪，刘海没型，中午已经趴在桌上补眠过，仍然大不精神，纤瘦的身型放在秋风里，看起来一吹就要倒了，何况今天还有大风蓝色预警。

比他还没精神的人蜷缩在上铺的一角。夹在桌板上的台灯电量不够，光线过分昏暗，文俊辉浑然不觉地继续敲着键盘，眼睛都要贴到屏幕上。屋里温度还算宜人，他套着宽宽大大的“废弃”社科院院衫，整个人好像被罩在罩子里，只有肩膀薄薄的撑着XXXL码的衣服，像一张轻柔而又有韧性的帆。徐明浩把沉重的包扔进座位，走过去顺手打开了文俊辉台灯连的插板。眼前一下子亮起来，上铺的人吓了一跳，猛地转过头去看灯，结果是看到了趴在他床边顶着两个巨大黑眼圈的舍友——

“吓死我了……你怎么这么晚才回来。”

文俊辉仍然盯着屏幕，瞳孔和屏幕像磁极牢牢吸在一起，徐明浩觉得就算把手伸到他面前晃晃也吸引不走他的注意力，于是也百无聊赖地答：

“上完人类学就去图书馆改论文了啊，你二稿过了？慧琳老师说可以了？”

“人类学？”文俊辉嘀咕了一句，“许老师的文化人类学导论？”

果然没听进去。

徐明浩见怪不怪地“嗯”了一声。文俊辉听到这声应，总算舍得转过头来分给他一个眼神，亮亮的。

“怎么样？许老师的课很好吧？”

文俊辉循着对面床书桌前的人影看去，徐明浩布置的很有艺术生特点的桌子上第一次出现了小山一样的中文文献资料，大大小小各种版本堆起来，看名字是熟悉的民族志。文俊辉幸灾乐祸地笑，才“哈”了一声徐明浩的眼刀就丢过来了：

“我就是信了你的邪才选社科模块的课，鬼知道要读这么多文献！”说着那本放在最上面的《西太平洋的航海者》就飞了过来，书页哗啦啦地在空气里翻动，文俊辉伸手慌忙地接了，笑得开怀，还要揶揄他：

“不要扔书！图书馆的书扔坏了你还要赔。”

徐明浩重重一声叹气。

手里的书散发着图书馆五层馆藏特有的味道，书脊手感粗糙，边缘粘着防止破损的胶带。《西太平洋的航海者》也是文俊辉看过的第一本人类学著作。徐明浩这本是旧版书，纸页暗黄，一看就是和自己当年一样没抢到新版才捡了回来，看着看着竟然有些眼熟。翻新的馆藏文献已经没有借书记录，旧版却有，他去翻封底上的借书卡，果然在第一张上看到了自己的名字。

笔迹陈旧，墨水蓝中泛白，“文俊辉”三个字写的歪歪扭扭，笔画最后还洇出来一块墨。那时登记的是“外国语学院”，借出日期写的是2014年9月16日。

大一的9月16日，文俊辉在记忆的时间轴里定了一下位，找到了一个染着红色头发刚入学没多久的自己。9月16日是个周二，他在社科院的人类学通选课上见到许老师，第一次发现自己对这个学科有兴趣，萌生了转专业的想法。一年后，他如愿降转成了许老师的学生，重读大一，被他邀请回来在这门课上做presentation，讲民族志方法。那是入学第二年，他在逸夫楼603看到了走错教室的全圆佑，讲到一半的时候突然四目对上，看见了就再也忘不掉。第三年，他们在一起之后搬到校外，养了一只黑色的小猫。第四年，他们在秋天分手。猫丢了，全圆佑保研去了别的城市，文俊辉回到学校写毕业论文。第五年，文俊辉在本校读研，成绩奇好，很受欢迎，作为校内活着的传奇不时被捧出来瞻仰。

第六年，文俊辉24岁，坐在宿舍的床上看到这本自己借过的书，好像看到它顺着时间的河流从过去的岁月里漂流过来，一样的脆弱的纸，一样的文化人类学导论，一样的日期，好像只有时间在自己身上静静地淌过了。

蓦然地心里很沉重。忙碌了一天的神经紧绷着弦，怕松懈了一秒就再也提不起精神，此刻却被一段回忆驱赶着走到摇摇欲坠的边缘。文俊辉苦涩地在心里笑自己。

他把书卡从封底的袋子里抽出来，看着自己名字下面一年一年写满的名字，2018，2019，而后就到了第二页。

第二页？

文俊辉抽到一半的手顿了顿，有种谜一样的即视感潮水般涌来，没来由的让他的动作伴随着一丝紧张和不自觉的颤抖。他感到自己的喉结上下动了一下，而后第二张崭新的借书卡就这样出现在他眼前。

“全圆佑-环境学院”

“2020年9月14日”

脑海里那根弦断了。

一声巨大的，过分震耳的轰鸣。

“明浩，”他听见自己在叫，“把你借的那些书都给我。”

徐明浩正把那些破旧的书塞进摆着花和画框的书架，想着怎么样能摆得再有艺术感一点，烦躁就差写在脸上。不过看文俊辉梦游似的盯着手里的书卡看，以为这人又学到快要原地升仙，只好再把那七本书一箩筐搬到文俊辉怀里，再看着他把那些旧书卡全抽出来，一遍遍看，脸色越来越白。

“怎么了？”他问。

文俊辉拢了拢桌上的纸片，把那几张书卡伸到他眼前，只说了三个字，出声的时候声音居然有一些抖：

“全圆佑。”

徐明浩一眼就看到了。

全圆佑，环境学院，准确无误的信息，新鲜的本人的字迹。从开学到现在，全圆佑借过每一本这里的书。而向上去找的话，有那么两三本的记录写的正好是文俊辉的名字，隔着许许多多年份，隔着别人的名字，或者干脆就写在一起，跨了整整六年，中间没有其他人。

“巧合吗？”徐明浩问出口自己也不敢相信，“我也这么巧把你俩借过的书全借回来了？”

文俊辉面色凝重，“不是，这个书单上的书，你借回来新版的，我都借的是旧版。”

徐明浩倒吸一口凉气。

“恐怖。”

文俊辉下了个论断，把借书卡和书又塞回徐明浩手里，埋头继续去看他磕磕绊绊写下去的开题报告。

徐明浩也不管那些书怎么能在书架上摆好看了，把书卡仔仔细细地又看过一遍，再抬头观察文俊辉的表情。他不像要有什么表情的样子，只是屏幕上的字好像渐渐失去了吸引力，任由他眼神涣散起来。

“他什么时候回来的？”徐明浩试探着问。

“……”  
“回来读博？”

隔了好久才听见文俊辉低声嘀咕：“我怎么知道。”

“这什么情节，《侧耳倾听》吗？”徐明浩把书卡一张张塞回去。

“《情书》……吧。”这次他倒是立刻就答。

“你不是喜欢《情书》吗？”徐明浩没忍住笑意。

“不喜欢。”文俊辉的声音里却听不到一点情绪，他又看着徐明浩说了一遍:

“我不喜欢了。”

不是想不到这些书卡上写着的名字是什么意思，但是文俊辉已经不愿意再去想了。还有大半年就要离开这所学校，所有刺眼的陈迹都可以如过眼云烟一样消散，换掉环境就可以轻松换个人格，他还是从那个人那里学到的。何况，何况文俊辉已经完全不记得喜欢他是什么感觉了。

那种忘记很无力。

过去的感情，就像是一段丢失了最重要的部分的回忆。文俊辉有时会想到一个场景，想到自己在某一天图书馆关门之前，把看到了很喜欢的漫画发给了几个可能也会喜欢的人。回复大都敷衍又简短，只有全圆佑回了十几条语音过来。文俊辉记得很清楚，那天天气很凉，荷花池边的树大都已经完全泛黄，自己刚走出图书馆，挪着步子汇入从西院流淌到东院的人群，耳朵紧紧贴着手机的听筒，努力地把他每一个话音收入耳中。他记得手里抱着很多本讲结构主义的书，穿着那件很薄但很好看的风衣，他甚至记得他看见那些消息一条条跃在手机屏幕上时那种欣喜的心情。

但全圆佑说了什么，他一律不记得了。

文俊辉在第二天早晨被微信消息吵醒。

醒来的时候头疼欲裂，隐约上一秒还做着梦，下一秒就迷迷糊糊回到了现实世界。梦里似乎在经历什么很重要的事情，急迫又危险，睁眼的时候额头上全是汗。拿起手机看以为自己睡过了头，结果全都是无聊的消息在滚动刷屏：

知勋尼：文俊尼到底起来没有  
权仓：俊尼三缺一！！！三缺一！！  
知勋尼：文俊尼要是不来就是没有良心

文俊辉无奈地开始脱睡衣。

这个十分钟之内发了快99条消息的群大名叫作“艺术团延毕返聘凄惨民工”，难得的是除了院会外没被文俊辉屏蔽消息的群聊。里面只有三个人，文俊辉自己，前古典音乐协会会长李知勋，前校舞蹈团团长权顺荣。他们三个本科在艺术团混的风生水起的时候，虽然同属一个组织却互相都不怎么认识，毕竟那个组织一年只开两次例会，主持人协会会长文俊辉还只去开过一次会。真正认识是因为他们第二年同时降转光荣连任——李知勋从社科院转到艺术院、权顺荣从环院转到新传，文俊辉从外院转到社科院。“大一”新学期红五开例会的时候，莫名都觉得对方有点眼熟，好像见过不止一面了，这样才逐渐熟悉了起来。

熟悉起来也无甚大用，不过是开专场的时候两位大哥找主协借人变得无比随意，程序都省的走了，一份申请也不交拎着文俊辉就去彩排，搞得文俊辉到了专场季总要一天主持一场晚会。

但也不是白给他们用的，两位还有感恩之心的时候，年末总是要请文俊辉吃城郊的正宗重庆火锅才了事。

但那也都是以前了。

消息还在不停的往出涌，提示音简直就是魔音贯耳，文俊辉揉太阳穴揉到太阳穴和头一起疼都没有大缓解。做的梦也不知道是什么事情可以让人这么难受。他往对面床看了眼，徐明浩的床铺收拾的干干净净堪比客房服务过，就知道这位说起来其实是学弟的朋友又半夜跑出去画画了。

所以都是要毕业的人了，为什么李知勋权顺荣还有心思大早上起来讨论桌游。

西三环第一大帅哥：？  
权仓：您终于醒了  
知勋尼：嚯，文俊尼这个群昵称有点年头了  
西三环第一大帅哥：…为什么这个群复活了，你们俩又延毕了？  
权仓：不要说这么不吉利的话  
[权仓修改群昵称为“B大的传说们”]  
知勋尼：我和权顺荣一起在附近租房子来着，昨天搬完的，你今晚要不要来玩桌游  
权仓：昂，就当暖房了  
西三环第一大帅哥：……  
西三环第一大帅哥：[托马斯该离开了，托马斯明白了一切].jpg  
知勋尼：不是，我们只是合租而已，舍友，就像你和明浩那样  
西三环第一大帅哥：[bien bien, Très bien!].jpg  
知勋尼：还发法语表情包，好像你还记得多少法语似的  
权仓：俊尼，我买到了张妈妈家本周最后一包红油火锅底料  
西三环第一大帅哥：那我去，几点？  
权仓：……  
知勋尼：……

说是合租还真的就是合租。文俊辉改完又一稿论文发给老师，快到晚饭时间换了件不太吸味的衣服，拎着两袋沉重的高级大米去了李知勋给的定位。满头都是汗地站在没有电梯的老式居民楼六楼门口时，看着门两边残破的红色春联陷入了深深的思考——这房子会不会有点太旧了，我是不是也得赶紧找房子住了，这边房租好贵徐明浩会需要合租吗，不对徐明浩大概会出国进修，毕业了没有钱租房子怎么办，李知勋为什么不告诉我他家没电梯……

楼道里的声控灯灭了，四周瞬间陷入了黑暗里，脑海里的想法也适时停止了上涌。文俊辉正要跺脚，面前的门豁然被拉开了，西晒时分的刺眼阳光一股脑地灌进来，他下意识的眯了眯眼睛，却还是没来得及看清背光站着的人的脸，只是隐约觉得奇怪，权顺荣是长高了吗，长到这么高？

紧接着身后的楼梯井里响起一声兴奋的呼声：“哦俊尼你来了！”

文俊辉转过头，站在楼梯口气喘吁吁人拎着一大袋子油盐酱醋瓶子，熟悉的十点十分的眼睛和洪亮的声音，不是熟悉得不能再熟悉的权顺荣又是谁，权顺荣在这儿的话那开门的人是……

再回头看门边已经没有人了，映入眼里的是门边堆着的东西，和笼罩在夕阳红色里一眼望得到头的客厅。正对着的落地窗吹来凉爽的晚风，空空荡荡的，文俊辉满头的莫名其妙，怀疑自己刚刚看到了鬼——那么高总不能是李知勋吧。权顺荣却好像什么都没看到一样，一边自顾自地说着“为什么要拎大米来啊客气什么”一边把文俊辉往门里推，文俊辉只好进了门，在门口换拖鞋——哦，还没有拖鞋，只能穿着袜子进门。

厨房里传来叮叮当当的声音，大概是李知勋在处理食材。文俊辉对这两位的厨艺一点信心都没有，原本就是打算自己上手的，结果刚放下东西就听见厨房里传来谁说话的声音。

“这个洗过了吗？”

一个绝对不是李知勋的声音。低沉的，好听的，文俊辉无比熟悉的声音。

文俊辉整个石化在原地。昏沉了一天的大脑CPU突然转得像期末ddl前写论文一样快——

之前群里说三缺一，说明今晚的局本来就有三个人，刚那个站在门口的人不是鬼，权顺荣也认识他，所以才像没看见一样。而那个人的身高和这个声音加起来，把他的身份表明得清清楚楚。

文俊辉觉得自己大概真的就是被凌晨做的梦折腾傻了，居然问都没问一句就来了，简直、整个、完全、就是被骗来的，还是被一包张妈妈的红油底料骗来的。丢人丢到自己家就算了，这真的是丢人丢到别人家了。

他还没来得及消化完情况，那个身影就这样从厨房门里晃了出来，边走边在深色的裤子上蹭了蹭湿淋淋的手。他穿着白色的开衫，里面是样式简单的打底T恤，发型和之前一样没太多变化，鼻梁上架着一副没见过的金属框眼镜。看到文俊辉站在门口，定定地站住了，抬手扶了扶镜框，对着文俊辉浅浅地笑了一下，他一笑，就有一片回忆轻飘飘地从遥远的过去落下来，落在文俊辉的脑海里，发出长久的，难以消解的回声。时空好像从面前他站的这一点开始压缩，然后剧烈地膨胀，把所有的声音、图像、情感输送到当今当下这一秒，复杂的回忆纷至沓来，简直要把文俊辉整个就地压垮。

可是全圆佑只是对他笑了一下而已，那样单纯的、没有感情的、不加诉说的、最普通的笑。

“来了？”他轻声问，用那种他们好像从来没有认识过的，很平常的语气。

文俊辉不知道怎么回答，他也不知道他应该怎么回答，他甚至不知道自己应该用什么表情回应。但是身体已经先一步做出了反应，文俊辉感到自己的灵魂悬在半空一样，看着那个躯体点了点头，也回给对方一个礼貌的微笑。简直不要太完美了，文俊辉在心里盛赞自己。但其实如果现在不是在李知勋和权顺荣家里，他应该会立马转身出门拔腿就跑。

“俊尼过来帮忙剥虾！”李知勋的喊声适时地打断了这份礼貌的尴尬，文俊辉在抽油烟机的鼓噪声里大声回“哦——”，看见全圆佑把已经干了完全没水沾着的手又在衣服下摆蹭了蹭。

原来不是就我一个人紧张啊。

文俊辉从他边上走过进了厨房，砰的关上了门，顿时突然觉得心里的秤砣减轻了一半。

“这样会热死的。”李知勋头也没抬。

“为什么他在这里？”文俊辉杵在案板边上问。

“谁？”李知勋指了指门，“给你准备的。”

文俊辉恨不得把李知勋立刻就地正法，李知勋看他气势汹汹的来了赶紧喊：“是说围裙！围裙给你准备的！”转过头去看门，果然是有条围裙好端端地挂在上面。文俊辉脏话都差点说出口了，还是拿过那个很幼稚的有荷叶边的围裙乖乖系在了腰上，十足十冷静地开口，“我问你全圆佑为什么在这里？”

“原来你还能正常的说出来他的名字啊。”

“为什么不能说，全圆佑全圆佑全圆佑，不就三个字吗他是什么伏地魔吗难道要叫you-know-who？”文俊辉手起刀落，案板上三只活虾就此命丧黄泉。

“你对我新买的菜板好一点，还有这么大声他要听见了。”

文俊辉立刻沉默了，因为就像是在印证这句话一样，话音刚落全圆佑就在外面喊着问是不是在叫他，李知勋就喊回去说你幻听了，喊完继续用非常缓慢的速度切超薄萝卜片，文俊辉继续宰杀大虾，一时间厨房里又只剩下抽油烟机的声音在轰鸣。

“他回来读博吗？”文俊辉忍了半天还是问了。

“你这不是知道的很清楚吗？你怎么知道的，你碰见他了？”

“你肯定不想知道我怎么知道的……”文俊辉一想起躺在徐明浩桌子边上的那堆书就来气，而且最来气还不是这个，是刚刚全圆佑跟他打招呼的表情就像没事人一样，好像干了私生行为的人不是他全圆佑一样。

“权顺荣不是他以前的室友吗，”李知勋接着说了，“全圆佑毕业以后他们一直还有联系来着，今天来东院这边办事，就约他一起过来了。”

“……为什么不跟我说？”

“你也没问啊，”李知勋理直气壮地说，“而且说了你肯定不来了，你俩都不会来了，那我们今晚桌游玩什么？火锅吃什么？我专门买了个鸳鸯锅呢。”

文俊辉话都说不出来了，听起来李知勋的人生顺位就是三不能缺一的桌游大于晚饭大于他的好朋友文俊辉破破烂烂的感情生活，而且鸳鸯锅有什么好说的，还不是要怪他和权顺荣根本不能吃辣——好吧，还是要感谢权顺荣李知勋想着吃火锅要叫他来。

门被推开了，全圆佑拎着那一大堆调料走进来，李知勋把空着的调料盒递给他，他就在一边一言不发地装了起来。厨房很窄，三个人只能站一排。李知勋占着菜板，文俊辉占着洗手池，灶台在炖东西，全圆佑就只能站在他俩中间。文俊辉觉得自己如果是只猫的话身上的毛现在肯定全竖起来了，他用余光看着全圆佑把酱油和醋分开倒在玻璃瓶里再贴好标签，糖、盐、胡椒粉和淀粉倒在不同的盒子里推进调料盒，细致又认真，一点也没撒出来，再一言不发地走了。文俊辉也始终没有说话，但他看得到，也记得住，顺序全都是之前他们住在一起的时候文俊辉熟悉的顺序，连左边放酱油右边放醋都一样，调料盒的顺序也一样。

胸口那种压着秤砣的感觉又一次袭来。文俊辉切豆腐切得走神，差点切到自己的手。

晚饭有了文俊辉等于有了味道的保证，而且本来火锅就不需要什么烹饪技术。李知勋提前炖好的三鲜清汤虽然最开始一点调味也没有，但好在不是白开水。满满一桌子菜摆上，看起来真有点在火锅店的架势。外面天黑下来，暖光的吊灯一开，除了没收拾好的房间还堆着大大小小的纸箱之外，倒是确实有点家的感觉。文俊辉把餐具摆好打开电磁炉，汤底逐渐翻动起来，他的情绪好像也跟着锅里的枸杞、红枣、葱结一块翻动，咕嘟个不停。

这里真的很像个家，有冒着热气的食物，有床，有柴米油盐和冰箱，有朋友，有吵吵闹闹的声音。全圆佑在他对面坐下，又调整了调整盘子的位置，很自然地把牛肚这种纯粹是买给他吃的东西调换到在他面前——

这么熟悉的动作，一瞬间让文俊辉以为自己穿越到了过去的时间。只是他很清楚，这里不是他的家，更不是他们的家，虽然他和全圆佑曾经也有自己的房子，这样小小的，租来的，没收拾好的，温暖过也冷清过。他们曾经在同一张桌子上面对面吃早中午餐，一起养了一只黑色的猫，在唯一一间卧室的床上做爱，窝在阳台的一角看书和打游戏。

全都过去了。

快两年了，文俊辉本来以为，他这辈子都不会再见到全圆佑了。

饭还是要好好吃，文俊辉从来不亏待自己的胃。权顺荣从以前开始就很会说祝酒词，只要一开口讲话什么氛围都能被盖过去，饶是李知勋平时那么嫌弃他都在好好听他讲话，不过也没什么很特别的，就是希望可以顺利毕业，希望论文少改几稿，希望一年后秋招能够找到好工作，希望这房子一切都好，连希望楼下多开一间超市都说了，最后实在是说不完了，被李知勋拽回座位说还是希望今晚好好吃饭吧。

文俊辉留意着全圆佑的表情，他看起来就和以前一样，没有太多的波澜，甚至更加沉稳，也更柔和。锅是从中间分开的，文俊辉和全圆佑吃辣锅，两双筷子很自然地在锅里捞各自喜欢的菜吃。开饭后大家开始有一句没一句地聊天。文俊辉认真吃饭的时候是不说话的，他和李知勋也都不喝酒，就听着对面两个人一直在喝，一直在聊，聊全圆佑的学位，权顺荣的论文，他们以前四人间室友现在在干什么，话语间提到文俊辉，全圆佑也就那样自然无比地接了，真就礼貌得体无甚可尴尬的。

文俊辉只是在努力地吃，把胃塞得满满的。其实从两年前开始他就不再这样吃饭了，不再吃夜宵，也不吃太辣的东西，所以瘦了很多，胃也好了很多。猛地吃这么多，胃里隐隐的不舒服起来，正说要站起来消消食，全圆佑突然转过头来问他：

“不舒服吗？”

文俊辉愣住了，然后摇了摇头，坐着没动。

也太吊诡了。这句话引得权顺荣李知勋都来看他，一脸茫然地在他这张吃饱喝足的脸上找“不舒服”的痕迹，也没找到什么。

文俊辉在心里骂全圆佑是真的有病。

饭后还是回归了这个局的重点——桌游。

战场转移到了李知勋的房间，准确说是李知勋的作曲室，和客厅截然不同的蓝紫色光线骤然增加了一种类似KTV的氛围。这种光线把每个人的微表情都掩盖得很好，文俊辉满意地在地毯上坐下，看着全圆佑坐在对面，然后权顺荣就拿了一大堆盒子过来。

“玩哪个？难的还是弱智一点的。”他把盒子在地上摊开。

“随便挑一个吧，”李知勋说，“俊尼是不是都没玩过，随便指一个好了。”

文俊辉看着上面的法语，一瞬间沉默了一下，努力用脑海里陈旧的知识解析出来了一个词，然后信誓旦旦地选了。

“这是最简单的吧？”他有点不确定地问。

“是最简单的，”全圆佑答，“Très bien.”

文俊辉没忍住笑了一下。全圆佑怎么冷不丁说了句法语，说的还挺标准，虽然这画面怎么都很诡异也很搞笑。

“那我来讲一下规则。”全圆佑把盒子打开，开始把卡片分成四堆。

文俊辉本来走神已经走到天边外，但他讲规则讲得实在是条理清晰，拿着手里的卡片做示例，一种一种地解释，看起来很复杂的规则瞬间就清晰了，音调稳定，声音有力，速度比他平时讲话要快一点，而且一句多余的话都没有。文俊辉从来没听全圆佑这样很正经地讲过什么，熟悉的声音和陌生感交杂着，碰撞出点异样的情绪来。他想起之前全圆佑还在主协的时候是校辩赛的主持人，但文俊辉从来没去看过他主持校辩赛，现在想来那时候也大概是这样的情景，穿着正装在主席台上坐着，冷静地讲规则，不苟言笑的样子，大概是很有气派的吧。

为什么当时就一次都没去看过呢？

分完棋子，从文俊辉开始放第一块版图。起手就是好大一片城堡，然后转过一轮，权顺荣李知勋开始安心铺路，全圆佑全部都在躺草地。按照文俊辉对他的了解，躺草地估计会是很有利的玩法，就也摆了个小人在草坪上，结果后面转过好几轮文俊辉都还是在修城堡，修得没完没了也没把城堡修完，至今棋子都还没有移动过，而且眼见着就要和全圆佑的城堡连在一起了，而且是只能连在一起了。

全圆佑立刻开始劝说权顺荣：

“抽到城堡就给我吧，这样我和俊尼就可以同居了。”

李知勋权顺荣又同时转过来看文俊辉。蓝紫光果然把表情藏的很好，文俊辉看起来风轻云淡的，答了句，

“好啊，又不是没有同居过。”

这下是全圆佑不说话了。

权顺荣默默地把能连接城堡的那块卡片放在了他俩的城堡中间。

除了那个小小的插曲，游戏还是一轮轮地进行下去了。赢家在全圆佑和李知勋之间轮换。文俊辉最后赢了一盘，果然是靠躺草地赢的，权顺荣从头到尾都没赢过，只好接受洗碗的惩罚。

虽然很简单，但还是比想象中进行得要久，结束的时候已经快十一点，李知勋再三感谢了全圆佑的酒和文俊辉的大米，还说下周末要不要还是一起来。文俊辉和全圆佑都颇为礼貌地拒绝了，理由还相当充分，不是学院有事就是社团有事。李知勋看得明白，把他们送出门说再见完事。权顺荣已经拱手出让了一块把这两个人的城堡连接起来的版图，可谓是仁至义尽了。

文俊辉不是没发现这顿饭的目的是什么。说目的有点太严重了，不过是顺手帮朋友个忙的程度，要说关系的远近，文俊辉要比全圆佑跟他们熟多了，像权顺荣那种藏不住事的，多跟他对视几次就能明白他想说但没说出来的话是什么。

他只是不明白，难道他们会觉得这样好吗？会觉得这样让全圆佑回到他的生活里来，是一个正确的选择吗？

全圆佑在他身后走下楼，很默契地保持着安静。小区是老小区，灯光昏暗，树影婆娑，文俊辉一路踩着秋叶走，踩出一串清脆的咔喳声，自己听来格外的吵闹。全圆佑那边只是偶尔才有声。他还是不明白，吃过了饭也还是不明白，不明白为什么全圆佑又出现在这里，目的性明显，又装作毫不在乎的样子。

但仔细想想，这大概是他的一贯作风。

夜风很凉，他又穿上了那件白色的开衫。此时看过去，灯光下一下子照的很显眼的，他的衣服上沾着几根短短的黑色猫毛。

好像心口被使劲扎了一下，不知道是夜风刺激的还是那几根猫毛太刺眼，他突然想起来自己早上做的梦是什么了——是在找猫，找那只他和全圆佑一起养的黑猫。那只叫niko的，两年前丢了的猫。

走出小区文俊辉才想起来公交的末班车是二十分钟之前的。好在这里回学校只有四站路。他停下来，全圆佑也在他旁边停下来。

“你怎么回去？我要走回东校区。”他开口说。

“我也走回去，”全圆佑回他，“回西校区。”意思就是从这里开始分道扬镳。

他在那里又停了一秒，没有立刻走，像是在等文俊辉说点什么的样子，但文俊辉也没看他，也不像要说话。全圆佑正准备转身，文俊辉却突然开口，自己都没明白为什么要说，句子就已经脱口而出：

“我今天早上做了个梦，”他的语调相当平铺直叙，“我梦见……我在找niko。”

全圆佑抬眼看着他，夜风拂过他刘海的发梢，发梢再拂过他的镜片，把那双曾经写满柔情的眼眸遮住了一点点。文俊辉好像一眼就看得到他眼底——那是一双格外沉静的眼睛，从开始到结束，都始终保持着得体和自持。他好像又回到了很久之前，他对着全圆佑永远感到那种巨大的无力感，仿佛眼前的人是不可撼动的，永远也不会被外界打扰。他以前最喜欢全圆佑这样不可撼动的姿态，直到后来发现自己也不过是那个无法“打扰”到他的存在。

但现在不是以前了。文俊辉还是要把话说完。

“我梦见我在学校里找niko，怎么也找不到，我去了荷花池，去了主楼的天台，去了阿语楼，哪里也没有niko。”

“然后我就醒了，”他挤出来一个看起来很轻松的笑看着对面的人。“你养了新的猫吧？”

夜风忽然变得猛烈起来，文俊辉只穿了件薄薄的T恤衫，本来都已经在绷着身上的肌肉不想让声音发抖，此刻觉得瞬间就掉进了冰窖，表情也僵在脸上。

全圆佑眼睛里的光动了动，好像平静的水面被扔了一块石头，荡漾起层层叠叠的涟漪。他说，“不是新的猫，”

“niko回来了，”他定定地看着表情还僵着的文俊辉，“一年前回来的，我舍友捡到的，现在在我宿舍住着。”

文俊辉的“诶？”还没说出口，全圆佑就压着他的话音问了，又是那样平常到不能再平常的语气：

“周末你要来看看它吗？”

水面骤然翻涌，文俊辉在这样有点近的距离中，看到他眼里泛起的洪波。


	2. 金风玉露

全圆佑到宿舍的时候已经十一点过大半，新的一天马上就要到来，墙面上的挂钟发出嘀嗒的响声，房间空空荡荡的。隔壁床上的人不在，被褥整齐地叠着，毛绒玩具堆放在靠墙那边，没有躺过的痕迹。他不在其实是一种常态，全圆佑已经习惯了这位学长长期不辞而别，时常感觉他不是离开宿舍了，而是干脆生活在别处。

叫niko的猫循着声音从沙发上跳下来，它已经比他和文俊辉一起养它的时候长大了很多，不再是一只奶猫，叫声悠长又细微，眼睛在黑暗中发着绿光。全圆佑的舍友把它养得很好，毛色堪称油光水滑，和它小时候毛茸茸的样子一点都不一样。全圆佑走过去蹲在他面前，niko把前爪搭在他的膝盖上，立起来凑近，眯起眼睛用湿润的鼻尖和全圆佑的鼻尖碰了碰。

这个动作还是文俊辉教会的，文俊辉会把他抱起来，用鼻子在它脸上蹭，再被猫毛刺激的打喷嚏，像另一只猫。

全圆佑摸了摸niko的脑袋，听见它的喉咙里发出满足的低吟。

房间里没有开灯，月色从窗间倾泻了一地冰冷的水银，全圆佑想起刚才文俊辉看他的眼神，从迷茫之下透出点冷冷的拒绝来，是在他在的记忆里都少见的神色，让他蓦然想起两年前的那个晚上。

半夜11点多到的火车，文俊辉在路上颠簸了三十二个小时，从他做田野的城市回到B市。他没有让他去接，也没有告诉他什么时候会到，全圆佑就在客厅里一直等，一直坐着，什么事也没做，挂在墙上的钟兀自发出机械的响声，他等着门锁打开就像是在等一场审判。

十二点的时候门被打开了。文俊辉拿着箱子出现在门口，屋子里是漆黑的，没有一盏灯，全圆佑坐在沙发上没有起身，隔着一个不远的距离望过去，看到一个格外疲惫的人，他带少了衣服，十月的北方已经不再适合穿短袖，于是显得又冷又憔悴。三十二个小时，全圆佑手机上那条消息，在这三十二个小时里没有任何更新，最后一条消息是文俊辉发的，他说，

“你把话都说绝了，就像马克思主义唯物史观一样让人绝望。”

文俊辉没有看他，好像全圆佑这个人不存在一样。他把箱子拖进卧室，随便收拾了点什么，然后裹了件长袖，什么都没有拿，关上门就走了，用了很大的力气，留下一声足以震亮整个居民楼声控灯的巨响，全圆佑不知道会不会有邻居上来骂人，有的话也不会怎么样，他觉得自己好像在原地动不了。

他知道文俊辉去了哪里。大概四十个小时之前，他给文俊辉发微信，说niko不见了，哪里也找不到。

四个小时之后，文俊辉给他回了一句，“全圆佑，我们分手吧。”

明明是已经预料到的结局，但为什么会那么难过呢。

他在这三十二个小时里，打包好了这间屋子里所有他的东西，装了好几个大箱子，就堆在他们的房间里。文俊辉刚刚一定看到了，但他什么都没说。不过是一些收尾工作，他却做得缓慢至极，有那么多他们的所有物都混在一起，回忆沉重又纠结，难以拆解，像打了死结的线，他越是试图解开越是被更紧的纠缠，好像所有这半年来建立起来的心理防线都在被蚕食，他甚至不知道他能不能坚持到文俊辉回来。

过去了一个小时，文俊辉没有回来。全圆佑只好穿上外套出门去找他。

他在小区的停车场里找到的文俊辉。文俊辉在车子间俯身找着什么，他在找那只猫，黑色的，有绿眼睛的小猫。全圆佑在停车场入口定定地看着他拿着手电筒在每一辆车下面扫过，两天前他也已经这样找过了，但文俊辉看起来一点都不相信他，或者说他只是不信命，他不信那只猫就可以这样自顾自地走了，彻底离开，不再回来，怎么会有这样无情的猫呢？文俊辉肯定不相信，它明明那么喜欢他。全圆佑自己都不信的。

他的动作停住了，定定地站在停车场的另一端。月色从他头顶映下来，把他的身影在地上映得好长。然后他转过来，从远处望着全圆佑。

那样迷茫的，但又冷冷的眼神。

全圆佑走过去，在他面前停下来。他仍然没有说话，也没有看他。离得这么近，全圆佑才得以好好地看了看他的脸，从火车上下来的人头发乱乱的，脸色苍白，短短半个月没见，他却好像瘦了很多，全圆佑正要说点什么，文俊辉一抬头，他就什么都说不出来了。

一滴眼泪从他眼角掉了下来，然后是很多，泉水一样涌出来的眼泪，沉默地流淌着。文俊辉的眸子低低地垂着，看不到神情，就只看得到泪水，被月色映得亮晶晶的。

全圆佑伸手揽过他，文俊辉低下头，在他颈窝里找了个合适的位置靠着，很眷恋似的蹭了蹭这副熟悉的肩膀。泪水热泉似的浸湿了衬衫的一角，文俊辉很用力地抓着他的衣襟，像是要捏碎什么，良久，全圆佑抚了抚他的背，感到怀里的人不再抖了。

“全圆佑。”

他的声音一点哭腔也没有，冷静又清晰，月光是冷漠的白色，全圆佑好像站在冰天雪地里。

“我们就只能这样了吗？”

秋日的夜色薄薄的，天只黑一半，风寒冷又清冽，和今夜没什么两样，钟声依然提示着每一秒的流逝，树叶依旧在窗外发出彼此摩擦的响动。那只猫在全圆佑的怀里，用体温提醒着他这已经不是两年前的那个晚上。

“他当年把你抱回来是因为觉得你像我吗？”全圆佑就着房间里漆黑的夜色对那双绿色的眼睛说，“但是你其实更像他吧，你除了长得瘦瘦的，还是黑猫之外，什么都像他。”

猫听不懂全圆佑的话，只闻得到他身上的气味，或许是什么熟悉的味道勾起了它的兴趣，今天在他怀里逗留的时间格外长一点，安定的蜷缩在他的腿上，也没有要下去的意思。

“你想他吗？”全圆佑问它，“他过得很好，之前在学校远远地看见他觉得他过得很好，现在也觉得很好呢。”

猫又像是能听懂一样，发出愉快的叫声。

全圆佑摸了摸他柔软的毛，“我也想他了。”

这次时隔两年的见面远远没有看起来这样平和，全圆佑知道得很清楚。文俊辉虽然最后答应了要来看猫，但这里面有多少是对猫的感情，有多少是对自己的感情，他稍微掂量一下就明白了。

全圆佑毕竟离开这座城市两年了，这两年里他读完了硕士，被本科期间的导师招回来读博，估计之后也会留校。他一直都知道文俊辉选了在本校读研，所以也很清楚自己回来一定会见到他，毕竟这所学校一共就这么大，东院走到西院也不需要太久。

全圆佑来东院几次在图书馆、食堂和路上都见过文俊辉远远的身影，但他没有动任何要去找他的心思。只是这样看着他就觉得心情好，也说不上来哪里好，好像确认了文俊辉没有走太远，他就能安心下来。

真的想到要去找文俊辉，是从舍友正式住进这间宿舍开始。

他看到了那只熟悉的猫，和它熟悉的眼睛。它窝在用硬纸板搭的简易猫爬架上，看到全圆佑就扑过来，用鼻尖触碰他的鼻尖。湿漉漉的触感和熟悉的动作一下子就告诉了全圆佑，它回来了，或者说他一直在这里等着，等着全圆佑回来找他。

全圆佑记得他那天坐在沙发上，看着变了很多的niko一步一步试探着走过来，警惕地闻了闻他，然后立刻轻车熟路的窝进了他的怀里。那个瞬间有很多奇妙的感觉扑面而来，好像错误的齿轮拨到了正确的位置，八音盒一下子播放出了正确的音调，一切都和谐、规整、走向了正轨。

猫回来了，全圆佑也要去找回他的爱情了。

这是件十拿九稳的事吗？

全圆佑摸了摸黑猫的背，看着它用绿色的眼睛又看了看自己，之后窈窕而去，黑夜中的背影好像是在说：当然不会那么简单。

“你昨天去见谁了？”徐明浩从上铺探出半个脑袋，看着文俊辉在镜子前面整理头发的背影。

“朋友，”文俊辉头也不回地回答，“本科时候同为艺术团劳工。”

徐明浩的视线上下的扫了眼文俊辉的“见人专用装束”，“他们也跟你一样现在还天天往回跑吗？”

“没有，他俩退休退得比较干净，因为当时要考研。”文俊辉从镜子前走回来，指指自己的发型示意徐明浩帮他看看，得到一个毫无灵魂的OK手势。

“你不也是考研吗？”徐明浩突然坐起来，“我还记得我舍友当时买了你卖的肖秀荣来着，在楼群里。”

“哦，”文俊辉拿风衣的手顿了顿，仿佛被肖秀荣这三个字深深地重击了一下，“本来是要考的，大三下就开始准备。”

他捏衣架的手指紧了紧。

“后来出了点事，我大三下的成绩突飞猛进了一下，正好我们院那年多批了一个保研名额，我正好卡线，就上本校了。”

“那可真正好，”徐明浩敏锐地嗅到他话里藏着的话，“你出什么事了？我也想出点能成绩突飞猛进正好保研的事。”

文俊辉露出个颇为勉强的笑，“还能什么事，就是分手了呗，你也尝试一下分手学习法？”

徐明浩转过头看着他，文俊辉表情好像很漫不经心。

“你分手，这么不愉快吗？”徐明浩也漫不经心地问回去。

“明浩，”文俊辉语气却突然沉下来，“如果你男朋友一直都在准备着考外地的学校，还一直让你觉得他要留本校，等他F大推免面试都过了才告诉你，你能接受吗？”

“你能接受他用了半年时间，不露出一丝端倪地，筹备着离开你的生活吗？”

从宿舍楼走到红楼要十几分钟，文俊辉到排练厅的时候，里面吵闹的声音立刻就把他一路乱七八糟的想法冲散得干干净净。

文俊辉一直觉得主协不是艺术团里最吵的，尤其是他在的时候，始终保持高冷但又高调的风度，每次几个团撞在一起搞活动的时候，主协的人就仿佛是艺术团叽叽喳喳兔群里的猫，黑西装晚礼服，冷静又神秘，直到他把社团交给了夫胜宽，主协的形象为之大改，这位新会长不仅能把严肃的校新晚主持成脱口秀，还把团内氛围带得活泼了太多，这个氛围到后来，逐渐演变为一两个主协的人加入就能让晚会彩排变成猴子开会，而主协的人凑在一起，简直直逼大闹天宫，除了吵就是——吵。

踩点到大训现场是个人习惯。文俊辉关上大排的门，门轴吱吱呀呀的声音立刻引来了一部分室内探究的视线，音量骤然降低了些许。文俊辉突然意识到招新以后这屋里的大部分人他都不认识，一阵强烈的“我老了”的自觉油然而生，于是立刻竖了竖风衣领子遮住脸，打算躲到最后一排看一会儿就遛，直到他看到一个熟悉的身影从新生堆里冒出来。

“俊哥！”夫胜宽高举着手冲他打招呼，一嗓子喊出来屋里瞬间安静了，几十双眼睛齐刷刷的看过来，文俊辉赶紧背过身。

“干嘛喊我！”他冲着走过来的夫胜宽低声吼，“还有你怎么还回来，你不都毕业了吗？”

夫胜宽一脸不可置信，“你都能回来，我为什么不能回来。”

“这话什么意思？”文俊辉眼睛立刻睁大了，“我怎么了？”

“你都是活化石了。”夫胜宽揪着他的衣服把他往主席台上推，看见文俊辉眼睛仍然瞪着，赶紧改口，“活着的神话，神话好吧。”

会长早就不是夫胜宽了，新人是夫胜宽学弟的学弟，文俊辉已经不认得，没什么事做，就缩在一角听会长布置训练内容，顺便接受台下目光的检阅，一听到今天是看录像学习立刻兴致大减，本来还以为是普通话鉴赏大会。结果直到会长说完都在走神，根本没听到要看什么，只好问旁边坐着的另一位大闲人。

“要看校辩赛啊。”夫胜宽不以为然地答。

文俊辉心里顿时生出点不好的预感。

“哪年的？”

“15，那年主持人谁啊？”

不好的预感应验了，文俊辉抬头看了一眼，屏幕上已经投出了陈年的720p画质影像和熟悉的万年不变的红色校辩赛背景。镜头在调试，不断地晃动着，文俊辉的回忆在随着镜头大起大落，直到有个人影走入镜头，而后焦距调试，逐渐拉近，一下子清晰起来。

“尊敬的各位来宾，各位观众，欢迎观看由xxx大学和xxx高校教育联盟联合主办的2015年xx大学生校际辩论赛决赛，我是此本辩论赛主席，14级环境学院，全圆佑……”

文俊辉觉得自己这一周的生活里全圆佑浓度过高了。

从聚焦开始，人群中就传来持续的小范围骚动，大多是女孩子们此起彼伏的惊呼。文俊辉眯着眼睛去看，影像中的全圆佑熟悉又陌生。15年的时候他们刚在一起不久，他留着能盖过耳朵的长发，戴着副当时流行的黑框眼镜，斯斯文文的，此时看起来有些过分青涩。他身上的西装还是和主协一起订的，毫无特点的黑色，不太合身的版型，穿在他身上居然也不觉得难看。全圆佑那时候很瘦，西装的肩部被骨头撑出一个陡峭的弧度，看起来很薄，很锋利，像刚刚锻出来没多久的剑，凌厉又夺目。

全圆佑很适合主协——这是当年竞赛部部长对他的评价，但文俊辉却觉得话应该反过来说，是主协适合他。他记得比赛前看全圆佑对着辩题备稿，大有自己大一法语考试前一晚紧急背课文时的那种认真感。背后是这样认真地准备过，人前才总能带着副从容的表象。但是全圆佑可能并没那么喜欢待在主协，所以他只待了一年就实质上退隐了，不像文俊辉，不仅把主持作为自己生活的一大部分，也把它作为自己本科“事业”的一部分，用了十足十的精力经营，连任了两届会长，还一待就是四年。

当时大家对全圆佑的退隐是怎么说的？说全圆佑是那种很知道自己要做什么的人，他知道自己的人生走到哪一步要坚持什么，放下什么，走到尽头的路就不再走了，站上巅峰后便不留恋巅峰的风景。文俊辉当时听着他们讲，怎么都没法把这形容和家里那位打游戏累了倒头就睡眼镜都不摘的大型猫科生物联系在一起。但他其实一直都是认同的，全圆佑就是这样的人，藏锋芒于剑鞘，你看不见的地方，剑刃仍然是锋利的，有幸见过它出鞘就足够了，如果你试图拥有它，那就不可避免的要被它伤到。

文俊辉是一个放不下很多东西的人，虽然看起来总是天真潇洒，但其实很多都放不下。

他见过光，拥有过光，但是他也是全圆佑人生里被放下的东西吗？也是他看过就足够的风景，攀过就不再留恋的山巅？

声音持续播放着，从远处收音时不免有些失真，带来恍惚的质感，影像里的人沉着地宣读着规则，让文俊辉想起玩桌游的时候他讲规则的样子。那天他穿着简简单单的T恤，头发剪短了很多，阔别两年之后，从陌生的地方带来的成熟感在他身上沉淀着，变得柔和，但吸引力却丝毫没有削减。一样是宣读着规则，校辩赛主席台上的全圆佑和李知勋房间里的全圆佑重叠在一起，五年，文俊辉惊觉这中间竟然有五年了。

影像被暂停了。

“这位学长，你们也听到了吧，是14级的，大前辈了。主协竞赛部门，虽然不打辩论但是也因为主持校辩赛一战成名，后来市辩论赛也请他去做主席，但是被他拒绝了哈。校辩赛的主持是每年的大事，希望大家学习一下这位前辈的风格，非常稳健……”

文俊辉对着投影屏发呆，“胜宽，那年校辩是哪个学校赢了？”

夫胜宽又一脸不可置信，“哦？你不知道？你没看过？我们校队赢了啊，还是时隔三年。”

“哦，”文俊辉没反应过来，“我又不喜欢打辩论。”

“晕，”夫胜宽做了个浮夸的表情，“全圆佑那时候不是你男朋友吗，你不去看他主持？”

文俊辉没说话。

“这场真的是成名之战诶，我记得’校队nb’都没在表白墙刷版，校辩赛主持人到底有没有女朋友刷版刷了三天。”

文俊辉不服，“我主持完十大歌手表白墙刷了不止三天。”

夫胜宽翻了个白眼，“当时我真的很想去发帖怒吼你们喜欢的俩男的他们是一对，各位别想了。”

文俊辉堵了堵耳朵，觉得不管是夫胜宽还是视频里的全圆佑还是台下的学妹们都太吵了。

校辩赛视频是个集锦，只有几个关键部分，毕竟辩论赛辩手才是关键，而不是主席，所以原本校辩赛主席就是个苦差，坐得久、没意思，也就是全圆佑主持的那届稍微有点名气。

放完录像竞赛部部长开始带着复盘，盘了半个多小时，全在吹彩虹屁，文俊辉看着他一帧帧地暂停，不管怎么躲都还是看得到屏幕上全圆佑的脸，第一次觉得大排的投影仪屏幕真的不该这么大的。

校辩赛之后还有另一个录像，文俊辉一看文件名直呼哦豁完蛋——“17年校园十大歌手”，他主持的最后一场十大歌手。这次点开就是高清镜头，完全没带晃的，直戳戳的特写就要怼到脸上。文俊辉身姿敏捷地立马躲到桌子下面，被夫胜宽一把拎起来按回椅子上坐好。

台下几乎是立刻开始起哄，并伴随着兴奋的尖叫。

镜头对着侧台候场区，文俊辉穿着丝绒质地的暗红色西装，化了妆，在昏暗的光影里露出一个模糊的轮廓，然后他发现了镜头，转过头来打招呼，熟练地抿嘴笑，明暗对比强烈，越发显得五官华丽，英气逼人。亮度被一下子调高，重新对焦的一瞬间，台下简直肆无忌惮地喊起来。

“好！帅！”

某一个学妹没控制住尖叫。全场都因为她狂笑起来。

“静一静各位，不要激动。”会长又站出来收拾场面，“如大家所见这位就是现在坐在主席台上的文俊辉学长，想必大家都听说过哈，百度搜索B大男神第一条就是，这是学长主持十大的第四年，已经是驾轻就熟。还是，大家学习一下，十大也是很重要的晚会……”

文俊辉捂着脸笑得很不好意思，夫胜宽在旁边幸灾乐祸地学刚刚的学妹说“好帅”，被文俊辉重重捶了一拳。

“这是谁拍的啊…”夫胜宽突然说。

“全圆佑。”文俊辉答得很快。

已经不再是小孩的学弟突然低头抿了抿嘴，而后在录像的杂音里说出句轻飘飘的诗。

“金风玉露一相逢，”他转过头来看着文俊辉，

“便胜却人间无数。”

文俊辉装作没听见。

纠缠在一起的过去，就是会这样从每一个落满灰尘的角落里不断地冒出来，图书馆的旧书，资料室的影像，文俊辉有时候坐在地一的某一张桌子上，甚至会突然想起来，很久以前坐过这张桌子，也是同样的位置，因为等麻辣香锅等了半个小时，就在纸上和全圆佑画了半个小时的五子棋。

金风玉露一相逢，也没有胜却人间无数啊。

看黑历史没有看着看着睡过去，反而格外地坐立难安。最后还被现任会长推到前面说了几句话，看着台下的星星眼，文俊辉终于有了点做“荣誉老人”的感觉。结束的时候已经迫近午饭时间，小孩三三两两地约饭走了，文俊辉被夫胜宽拉着去吃地超的烧烤。

“圆佑哥是不是回来读博了？”夫胜宽站在烧烤摊前突然问。

“别问我，去问他本人。”文俊辉不想回答任何一个类似的问题。

“其实我一直不知道，”夫胜宽犹豫了一下才开口，“你们当时到底为什么分手？”

文俊辉把烤串送进窗口，刷了一下卡才发现没钱了，伸手从夫胜宽的口袋里精准的掏出了他的卡，余额充足，文俊辉很满意，刷完又把卡塞回了他的口袋里。

夫胜宽在原地愣了一下。

“情报费。”文俊辉对他笑了笑。

“真的，俊哥，”夫胜宽没理会他的玩笑，若无其事地刷了自己的那份钱，“圆佑哥有去看你主持的每一场晚会诶。从开学到毕业，21场，我们之前都有帮你数过，说你们简直是模范情侣……”

“没到毕业，”文俊辉打断他，“我大四的时候他走了，最后主持毕业晚会的时候他不在。”

夫胜宽缩回自己的座位里。

“所以你们到底为什么分手啊？”

“性格不合。”他简短总结。

“哈？”夫胜宽表示不想听这个，“性格不合还在一起三年啊？”

文俊辉低头想了一会儿，这个问题他想了两年，总归是有个所谓“标准答案”，但说起来弯弯绕绕太多，也太复杂，笼统的归到“性格不合”甚至都归不住。在和全圆佑分手之前，文俊辉觉得能让人分开的原因不过那么几种，能让人一直走下去的条件也不过那么几个，后来他发现那些他以为能和全圆佑一直在一起的条件，即使都具备了，也是会分开的。

感情是复杂的，人也是复杂的。全圆佑是，文俊辉是，大部分的人都是，所以面对局外人的询问，只好含糊地说“性格不合”。

文俊辉试图说的模糊一点，

“你喜欢一个人，就像喜欢富士山，你可以看到他，但是不能搬走他。”

“这是林夕说的，”他补充了一下，“林夕还说，办法就是，你自己走过去。但是我不愿意，我想要山向我走来。”

“然后呢？”

“山没有向我走过来，”文俊辉看着桌上的一根金针菇残骸，语气足够风轻云淡，“所以我们分手了，就这么简单。”

夫胜宽表情很悲怆，文俊辉马上就笑了一下，“怎么都那么关注我和前男友，”他把那三个字咬的很重，“我的感情生活有什么意思吗？”

夫胜宽很无语，“你要是有新的感情生活谁关注你旧的感情生活？”

但马上他又觉得不对劲。

“不是啊，情报费，哥，”他拍了拍桌子，“你有义务再解释得清楚一点。”

文俊辉划开手机，点开夫胜宽的微信对话框发了个红包过去。

“还给你了，要问什么，找你圆佑哥。”

“你怎么回来了？”全圆佑对着对面床上不常见的人和他的行李箱说。

“我不能回来吗？”长发的男生很快回答，“这么问太让人寒心了，圆佑。”他把垂下来的头发撩到耳后，随便抓了抓用手腕上的皮筋扎了起来。

全圆佑没答话，低头想了一下问，“你要住到什么时候？”

“怎么了？”他从箱子里抽出一件皱成梅干菜状的衣服，“我一回来就赶我走吗，你之前不是都还挺关心我住哪里的？”

“还是说你要带什么人回来？”说完很狡黠地笑了笑，没有给全圆佑问他这次要去哪里的机会。

全圆佑还是不擅长应付他这位学长的“聪明才智”。

这位名存实亡的舍友，叫尹净汉，因为是长发经常被以为是环院博士里唯一的女生，也因此被各路学长学弟递过表白信和玫瑰花，结果人家是个名副其实的男的，运动神经发达，身材还很不错，一拳可以把游戏厅的拳击板打出新高分。

全圆佑和尹净汉不太熟，因为他住进宿舍实在是有点晚，搞的全圆佑最开始以为自己没有舍友，结果开学一周以后他回宿舍发现姗姗来迟的舍友入住了，还是系里那位神秘的长发“大美人”学长。全圆佑不是个好奇心很重的人，所以他简单地接受了这个事实，各种奇奇怪怪的事情尹净汉不说，他也就不问，两个人保持着前后辈同租人客气且界限分明的关系，导师也不是一个，有时候在院里听报告碰见了打个招呼，交集仅此而已。

也是最近才变得稍微熟悉一点，还是因为某次尹净汉喝多了，没带钥匙、手机也没电，进不来西门回不去宿舍，借别人的手机给全圆佑发企业微信，说圆佑啊出来接一下哥。

全圆佑也就是那时候才大概知道尹净汉平时不回宿舍是因为他住他男朋友家。

“周末，有人要来看niko。”全圆佑说，“你那时候在外面吧，净汉哥？”

尹净汉点点头，“你前任？”

全圆佑又被猜中了，只好说“嗯。”

“我上次在东院看到他了，很好认，真的。”他停了停收拾东西的动作，“我比较能明白你为什么一定要把他追回来。”

全圆佑心想你绝对不明白，但他也不打算解释什么。一换一的人际交往，尹净汉不提交往对象，全圆佑也不提文俊辉，所以他一般都保持沉默。

“文俊辉，对吧？你前任是那位很有名的B大男神啊。”尹净汉自顾自地说下去了，“所以圆佑这两年，没有试过和其他人谈恋爱吗？一次也没有？他也没有吗？”

全圆佑盯着尹净汉纠缠在一起的衣服，长袖衫的袖子彼此打着结，色块斑驳，褶皱刺眼。猫从架子上跳下来，钻进那堆衣服里乱踩，被尹净汉抱出来放在床上。全圆佑沉默了很久才说，“我没有想过他会不会和别人在一起。”

尹净汉抬起头，露出那种看傻子一样的眼神。

“但我不需要和别人在一起。”全圆佑又说了一句。  
尹净汉点了点头，看起来像明白了什么，全圆佑也不明白他明白了什么。

“借我一件衣服好吗，我的厚衣服不在我自己这里。”尹净汉漫不经心地说。

“你去找他拿不可以吗？”全圆佑很不情愿。

“不可以，”尹净汉答得很干脆，“一件嘛，随便什么都可以，你要看我冻死吗圆佑。”他语气拖长了就是在撒娇了，虽然全圆佑更愿意把这叫耍赖，他在衣柜里翻了翻，找了件去年干洗过还没穿的衣服给他，尺寸倒没什么不合适的，尹净汉试了试表示很满意，全圆佑以为他马上就要走了，他却靠在卫生间门边说，

“你今天没课？猫粮没有了，要不要一起去买一趟？”

秋色深重，西院没有常青树，树叶黄的黄落的落，加上中庭一直在施工，尘土随着秋风飞扬，看起来分外萧索。综合楼下课时间，荒凉的西校门口出现了难得的人流，尹净汉穿着全圆佑的外套，半张脸埋在围巾里，在西风中狠狠地打了几个喷嚏。

全圆佑抱着一袋猫粮站在超市门口，尹净汉刚说他忘记买洗发水，要他在外面等着自己回去买，进去了就好像出不来一样，十分钟了都没看见人影，全圆佑百无聊赖地站着等，时不时往里面看看，队伍似乎正好排的很长，看不见尹净汉的影子。出门时穿的不算多，在风口站了许久就开始感到冷，于是等尹净汉终于拿着洗发水出来的时候，全圆佑终于也没忍住打了个喷嚏。

尹净汉觉得相当抱歉，立马把脖子上的围巾摘了下来三两下帮两只手都被占着的全圆佑戴上。

全圆佑被冻得几乎说不出来话，只能蹦出来两个字干巴巴的“谢谢”，一开口热气就糊了眼镜片一层白雾，于是他听见尹净汉在一边很没良心地笑了。

全圆佑刚说要走，突然感到一簇很有存在感的视线从综合楼那边投射过来，他不经意地往那边扫了一眼，隔着一整个中庭，恰好和站在花坛边的文俊辉四目相对。

他穿着件很随意的运动衫，戴着副不常见的框架眼镜，抱着两个巨大的资料册面无表情地看着这边。有个瘦瘦高高穿着风衣的男生从他身后的综合楼走出来，很亲昵地搂了搂他的肩膀。文俊辉立刻扭过头转身就走了，动作很潇洒，再也没往这边看过来一眼。

尹净汉始终背对着综合楼，看着呆在原地的全圆佑露出一个询问的眼神。有种强烈的冲动促使他走过去说点什么，解释点什么，但是他突然就想到，何必呢？

文俊辉踩着施工地的大块铁板往校门外走。明明刚从温暖的室内出来，此刻却浑身颤抖，咬紧牙关的话好像就连牙齿都会开始打颤。10月了，阳光却毫不留情的散发着刺眼的光，突然有对情侣从他面前牵着手走过，文俊辉看着也觉得刺眼，不冷吗？这么大风还要牵手？

地下通道迫使人流减缓了行进速度，他不得不把脚步放慢一点。从西校回东校就像古早电视节目健康频道里会看到的血管栓塞动画，地下通道狭窄的入口阻隔了汩汩前进的人群，一堆被堵塞了的红细胞挤在一起，文俊辉就是红细胞里面的一个，但他今天格外的不想等。

他视力还算好，戴着眼镜就看得更清晰，全圆佑脸上晃过的那种无措和尴尬全被他捕捉到了。他想过很多次全圆佑会不会跟别人在一起，会是个什么样的人呢，男生也好女生也罢，他都想过，但是想中的情境还是不比现实来得更冲击。

“那是谁啊？”徐明浩突然问。

文俊辉觉得很恼火，“我应该知道吗？”

徐明浩笑着拍了拍他的肩膀，“别生气嘛。”

被堵在人流的最后面，自习室九成九是抢不到了。文俊辉直接跟着徐明浩进了艺术系的三层小楼。他最近已经是徐明浩画室的常客，毕竟徐大画家的画室有香薰，有音质一流的黑胶唱片机，还有好脾气——没有人会嫌弃他写论文写到昏天黑地的时候键盘敲得太响。唯一的缺点就是上下楼实在太挤，尤其是课间。

有个拿着破损石膏像的学生冒冒失失地从文俊辉旁边过去，锋利的边缘差点直接撞到他脸颊，文俊辉刚刚躲过就直接撞到另一个人拿的画架腿，直直撞到脚踝骨上，他马上就感到一阵过分尖锐的刺痛。徐明浩在前面如鱼得水地钻过人群的缝隙，已经比他多上了半层楼，文俊辉痛得走不动，使劲往扶手那边挤，蓝牙耳机却突然开始震动，包里的手机也欢快地叫起来。

文俊辉暗暗骂了句倒霉，没办法拿手机出来看号码，生怕是导师的夺命call，只好就手用耳机快捷键接了，楼道声音嘈杂，他一边艰难地撑着扶手往上挪，一边大声喊“喂您好”，对面半天没有出声，等文俊辉挤到上一层，终于挣脱开了胶着的人流，才听见那边呼啸的风声，和熟悉的低沉嗓音。

“俊尼，”全圆佑叫了一声，“方便听电话吗？你那里好吵。”

文俊辉的火气一下子就压不住了。

“不、方、便。”他冷冰冰地压着噪音吼了一句。

上课铃突兀地在走廊里响了起来，人流发出的噪声离他站的顶层越来越远，像有一个安置在一层的吸尘器，把噪音一点点吞食掉，直至彻底安静下来。铃声足足响了半分钟，全圆佑那边风声依然呼啸着，让文俊辉以为他也站在风里。他一句话都没说。

文俊辉在这异常的沉默里心跳得飞快，不明白自己突然对着他发什么疯。

“什么事。”他最终还是打破了这种窒息般的沉默。

“周日晚上我临时有点事，不知道几点能回宿舍，钥匙我让权顺荣给你，7点他会在楼下等你，西院宿舍楼1501，你自己开门进去就好，我舍友不在的。”全圆佑一口气把事情说完了，语气平稳，听不出来情绪。

文俊辉处理了一下这个信息，缓慢地回了句“哦”。

“你不想来也没有关系。”全圆佑好像深吸了一口气。

“我没有这个意思。”文俊辉很快回答他。

“那就这样。”全圆佑干净利落地说完，立刻挂了电话，没有给文俊辉再说什么的机会。

徐明浩站在他面前，走廊的白光让他询问的眼神看起来有点近乎控诉。文俊辉不打算说什么，只是觉得刚刚还在刺痛的脚踝好像一点也不痛了。

“让我试图解释一下你的行为，”徐明浩的声音在空旷走廊里引来回声，

“一般情况下，你现在的反应，叫吃醋。”

全圆佑挂掉电话，莫名觉得有些心烦，本来要解释的东西一句都没说出来。尹净汉从前面回头看他，很安慰地笑了笑。

“我是不是又被当成女生了？”

“哥，这么聪明真的很吓人。”全圆佑推了推眼镜。

“好兆头，”尹净汉没头没脑地说了一句，“我看你挺有戏的。”

全圆佑眼里闪过一丝自嘲，“他没有那么容易原谅我。”

夜里全圆佑睡得很不安稳，不知是白天这段误会的缘故，还是因为窗外的风吹了一整夜。心里装着事情，本来就觉得入睡困难，三点钟又被呼啸的风吵醒，才发觉自己完全没睡熟。他不明白噪声的来源，只铺天盖地的吵，带了耳塞也没有任何缓解，浅浅地闭了一晚的眼，算是一夜无眠。

他一直在做梦，梦见他回到本科第二年，还住着四人间，也是经历了一整晚的失眠，结果第二天还有节通选，要上一整天课到九点多。他困了一整天，到七点多彻底失去精神，去得晚，教室后排的风水宝地已经找不到位置，只能坐在第三排正中，一抬头，讲台上站着个新面孔，不是戏剧鉴赏的那位秃顶老师，一副学弟的样子，白色卫衣，高而且瘦，漂亮到没有印象。进去的时候已经上了几分钟课，台上的男生连好了麦，拍了拍，发出清亮的声音，语调相当俏皮。

“大家好，今天我受许老师委托来做一个presentation。”

台下一阵笑声，用法语发了个很标准小舌音的人自己害羞地咧嘴笑了笑，伸出舌尖低头悄悄做了个鬼脸，头顶的发旋毛茸茸的，平白的让他想起宿舍楼下那只很黏他的小猫。

“不好意思，不太记得英语怎么说了。”他笑着摆了摆手，和台下人很熟悉的样子。依旧是清晰的声音，逸夫楼的麦一般人用喷麦都很严重，这人用就完全没有，全圆佑于是又多看了他几眼。

他翻了翻手里的讲义，按了第一页PPT出来。全圆佑看到上面的字才反应过来他大概是走错教室了。PPT上写着“民族志方法入门”，显然不是戏剧鉴赏课大纲上任何一个部分会出现的内容。他恍惚中回忆了一下刚刚的路径，自己似乎是顺着上课前最后几分钟推挤的人潮直接走上了6楼，而上课的教室其实是正下方的503。

台上男生已经开始讲了，他向四周看了看，果然都是他不熟悉的面孔，之前笑声传来的地方坐着两个男生，其中一个是他的室友权顺荣，视野盲区，全圆佑觉得他看不到自己。

原来这是文化人类学导论。他从记忆里搜刮出这个名字，想起权顺荣之前说要翘掉排练去听的那节通选。那台上的男生大概就是他的朋友。

全圆佑又往上面看了看，第一页PPT已经划过，他没看到他叫什么，只有稳定没有任何杂音的声音不断的传来，清晰悦耳，重音得当，有一点点南方人说话的软糯感，和平平无奇读稿不一样，还莫名的让他有些熟悉。

坐在这么前排，如果直接走掉大概会被一众奇怪的目光送出去，整个教室里只有他坐在讲话人的正前方，如果真的这么走了他会不会觉得很被冒犯，他看起来是会因为这种事伤心的人。全圆佑也不知道为什么突然想到这个，只是觉得坐在这里听完这个pre再走也不错，比听楼下喷麦的老头讲课似乎还要好上不少。

于是他把电脑从包里拿出来，在笔记上敲了一行字。

“民族志方法入门——by ”光标在空白处闪了几下，他不知道写什么，手指在键盘上顿了一下，但没有删掉那个“by”。

全圆佑想知道他叫什么。问权顺荣八成就能问到，但他想要自己去问。

台上的人开始讲一些最基础的人类学名词，全圆佑完全没接触过，但他的稿子准备的很好，不太有门槛，多听几句就听得懂，也听得进去，而且不像是在做pre，更像是在讲课。

“也不是所有场景都可以命名人类学的，如果叫广场舞人类学，那我也可以叫厕所人类学，保安人类学……”

他用很认真的语气讲了这么句，引来包括全圆佑在内所有人的笑声。听到笑声的人好像很开心，继续眉飞色舞地讲了下去，全圆佑注意到他手里捏着的笔被他换了三四种捏法，现在夹在食指上，夹的指甲都白了，这大概是某种紧张的表现，但他觉得这很可爱。

他讲到民族志的类型，说“现在新出现的类型是虚拟民族志，比如什么超话民族志，电竞民族志。我真的有朋友在做这个，有人愿意被调查我们很欢迎，可以请吃饭没有酬劳。”台下又在笑，全圆佑在笔记上记了下这个词，准备下课的时候去说一下，可以接受调查，不要酬劳的，请吃饭就好。

时间似乎过的异常快，快到下课的时候他说“接下来大家就可以去卖弄你知道什么叫田野调查和民族志了。”台下就又传来笑声。

第二节上课接着讲田野调查，全圆佑听得入神，恍惚听见他说了个问题，台下突然静下来，全圆佑边想边敲笔记，被这诡异的安静震慑到，迷茫地抬头看了看，正好和眼前正对着的人四目相对。男生眼睛亮亮地看着他，一副很期待的样子，说要不就你来回答问题吧，坐着就好。

全圆佑突然很紧张，下意识地推了推眼镜，也忘了怎么回绝，只好把刚才想的一五一十答了，边说边觉得没底气，但那人一直用眼神鼓励他说下去，直直的看着他，抿着嘴笑，笑到全圆佑脑袋一片空白，死都想不起来刚刚想到的第三个点，只好说“就想到这些”。

他的“老师”却显得很开心，“很好啊！”他好像很惊喜地说，“同学你叫什么，是哪个专业的？”

全圆佑完全没想到他会这么问，一时也没想起来自己压根就没选这门课，一口气把名字学院专业学号全说了出来，台上人听到就没忍住笑了笑，身后也有人笑出声，他觉得很丢脸，但又觉得这样挺好，一会儿就不用想怎么自我介绍。

“全圆佑，环院的啊…你不在这个名单上诶，那我把你加上好不好？”

他说着已经开始写了，全圆佑完全没来得及拒绝，反应过来的时候只能看着他点点头。

他马上叫下一个人回答问题了。

全圆佑后半节课都听得心不在焉，只觉得他讲着讲着有时会突然一直盯着他看，他扪心自问是不是因为只有我正对着他，结果还没想出来他又会把眼神移开，一会儿又移回来，全圆佑觉得自己不该怀疑的，这个视野范围只有他自己一个人，这人是真的在盯着他讲课。

晚课下课大家都走的飞快，老师问有没有人想问他问题，全圆佑低头想了一下，直接走去讲台了。

“老师，”他对着那个男生叫，看着他转过头，两手撑在讲台上附身下来听，收拾书包的声音和下课后教学楼的骚动一下子变得安静，他凑得很近大概是为了听清，全圆佑却骤然闻到他洗发水的柠檬味道。

“你有没有听说过量子物理的双缝干涉实验，”他心跳如擂，却努力平静的开口，“就是说，现实世界其实可能有无数种可能，但是如果你观测它，它的结果就会变成只有一种。”

他显然是知道的，他显然也知道他想要说什么，点点头说，“对，我知道，你继续讲。”

“我觉得人类学家介入田野观察，因为是以一个观察者的身份融入的，所以无论如何，不管是拆迁的村民还是原始部落的成员，应该都会受到一定的影响，比如说他们因为知道自己被拍，不去做某一个选择而是做另一个。”

男生从讲台上直起身来，和边上的老师对视着笑了一下，转过头来时显得更开心了，仍然直直的盯着全圆佑比划着各种手势说，“对你说的很好，这是个特别好的想法，其实他们知道自己被拍，有些时候的表现的确，说直白点就是有表演的性质，就看研究者……”

全圆佑被他的夸奖砸到有点晕，听得模模糊糊也不真切，声音虚浮变形甚至抽离，他眼里只有他因为这个提问突然变得很亮的眼睛，还有教室里憋闷的空气给他脸颊染上的红晕，这让他看起来甚至更加显小了，他到底是哪个年级的？全圆佑已经走神到天边外，恍惚中似乎听到他说结论，有些不知所措的说“谢谢”，最后只听见一句，“谢谢你提这么好的问题”。

人走了大半了，他东西还没收拾完，老师已经拿好包准备走人，全圆佑装电脑的时候看了眼笔记，又看了眼台上还没走的男生，扣好外套还是走了过去。

“那个，”他说，“我可以加一下你微信吗，我是打游戏的，可以帮你朋友做电竞民族志的调查，不要酬劳。”

话音刚落，他所站着的时空就开始扭曲，变形，视角突然切成第三人称。全圆佑看见大二的自己站在文俊辉面前，603教室，逸夫楼，晚上9:20。时间在另一个空间迅速地流转，教室似乎被某种吸引力牵引着旋转着不断的远离他视野所在的地点，他想再看一眼，但是文俊辉站的地方已经随着意识的清醒变得模糊不清，只有一团白色的光线模糊，放大，变得刺眼，最后彻底消失不见。

全圆佑睁开眼，发现他躺在家里的床上。准确来说是文俊辉和他一起租的房子的床上。开始没有反应过来自己在哪里，也没有反应过来自己躺着，因为眼前好像是面墙，上面投影着电影画面，什么电影。他揉揉太阳穴，又仔细看了看，迈克尔·基顿，《鸟人》，刚播完那段经典的麦克白台词。不奇怪，这是2016年。文俊辉在他旁边躺着，抱着一个巨大的抱枕，闷闷地说这个长镜头拍的也太好了，到底要拍多少遍才能拍成这样，还有这个灯，这个灯光设计得也太艺术了。全圆佑挑了一个问题回答，拍的这么好大概是一气呵成。

他这才反应过来这不是墙，是天花板。这房子太小了，只有天花板有那么大一片白墙够投影，无数个夜晚他们就这样并排躺在一起看电影。文俊辉喜欢看老电影，这张床就时常笼罩着森森的绿色，他有时指着天花板说，这片树林特别像深圳哪里哪里，说得有模有样，回深圳之后还记得给他拍照，问他像吗，全圆佑说“全世界的林子都长这样。”他都能想到文俊辉拿着手机怎么生气了，他却回了个“好吧”，全圆佑哄他的话打在对话框，说明年我和你一起回深圳吧，都打完了，只好一个一个字删掉。

“我好像还是比较喜欢《少年时代》。”文俊辉打了个哈欠，语气黏黏糯糯，“去年的奥斯卡，感觉哪一部都比《鸟人》好看。”

过了一会儿他又说，“我要是那个导演，拍了《少年时代》以后就再也不拍电影了。”

全圆佑没回他什么。最后男主纵身一跃之后，全圆佑还有片刻的茫然，僵硬着躺在床上没动，一动才发现文俊辉在他边上已经睡熟了，呼吸声很平稳。他抬手把投影关了，黑屏滚动，字幕的微弱亮光一熄，黑暗立刻笼罩下来，文俊辉身上很暖，他刚动了一下胳膊就被他抱住，抱的好紧，半张脸埋在他睡衣上，全圆佑动不了了。他还没洗漱，看着文俊辉压出红印的脸颊，思考了一会儿是把手抽出来好还是就这么不洗漱了直接睡过去比较好。

还有第三种选择，他那时怎么都想不到。

他其实可以把文俊辉叫醒的。

放在一边的手机突然响起闹铃，声音之巨大仿佛从天顶装了个音响。全圆佑紧张地去关音量，心想千万不要吵醒已经睡着的人，胡乱往枕边摸，却只摸到冰凉的床垫和自己的眼镜。对面床上的室友睡到只露出一个发顶，niko躺在他身边缩成一团。

他彻底醒来了。

没有手机响，全圆佑该意识到是梦的，响起来的音乐是《Hero》，《少年时代》的插曲。没有人用这个做过手机铃声，一定要说的话，文俊辉有段时间很喜欢这首歌。因为歌词很简单，他甚至还能想起它怎么唱。

“So let me go, I don’t wanna be your hero. ”

回忆太清晰，甚至过分细节，梦境就像打印机一样，把所有的过往白字黑纸地打印在他的脑海里。全圆佑觉得这甚至有些失真，第一次见文俊辉那天，他穿的真的是白色的连帽衫吗，还是只是因为最近见他的时候他穿着连帽衫？文俊辉真的说过“超话民族志”吗，超话不是这两年才火起来的？

可能只是大脑自动补全了缺失的部分，但是还有一部分是真实的，比如文俊辉突然问他的名字，比如他第一次跟文俊辉搭话，话题居然是双缝干涉实验，一个干巴巴的，无趣也不浪漫的话题，可是让他再重来一遍他可能也说不出什么更好的。他也真的想过要和文俊辉一起去深圳的，但是第二年那个时候他们已经分开了。

梦里有一些扭曲的时刻，让他好像能够抽离出来，看着那个多年前的自己。被点起来回答问题的时候，突然就想不起来的第三点到底是什么，还是说根本没有第三点，不过是他想要再回到过去跟他说说话？如果让他回到那个他们初次相见的教室里，他一定会跟那个还没有跟自己在一起的男孩说，对不起，真的对不起，也许你不知道我在说什么，但是想要让你知道，即使我们后来再一起了，即使我们还有很长的一段时间过的很快乐，但是我还是有很多对不起都没有说，虽然结果已经是那样了，可是你要相信我，从我第一次见到你开始，就从来没有想过要伤害你。

他把钝痛着的脑袋重新埋在被子里，努力地想要回到梦里去，坐在603他的正对面听他讲课，躺在他边上和他一起看电影，不需要任何轰轰烈烈，就这么安静的待在一起就好，这么一直，一直待下去。


	3. 梅酒

一周过得很快，在画室过几个日夜颠倒的日子也就到了周末。

文俊辉出门的时候觉得今天比以往任何时候都要冷，也不知道是不是因为起得太早，到傍晚了头脑都有些昏沉。西院只有一栋宿舍楼，还是那种老宿舍楼，文俊辉站在楼下端详了一会儿，还是觉得学校对稀有的博士生未免有些太差劲。

权顺荣来得比他还要早，缩成一个团子窝在楼梯间外面，看见他来立马就起身迎上来，把那枚冰凉的钥匙给他，刚摸到文俊辉的手就觉得异常温暖，文俊辉反手把他的手攥在掌心里捂了捂，权顺荣的眼睛都亮了起来。

往常见到权顺荣他都是很高兴的，但是今天不知道为什么格外不想见他。钥匙都要这样周转地给，人也不在宿舍，全圆佑好像就是突然从很远的地方回来，一下子离他很近，再一下子把他推的很远一样。他从头到尾都不理解这个人的行为逻辑。

“你体温好高。”权顺荣摸了摸觉得不太对劲，“感冒了？”

“不知道，”文俊辉心不在焉地回答，“顺荣啊我问你个事。”

“哦。”权顺荣答，“你问。”

“全圆佑在跟什么人交往吗？”文俊辉问。

“据我所知没有。”权顺荣想了想才说，“他这两年好像都没有再谈过恋爱。”

文俊辉点了点头，尽量让自己看起来没那么在意。

“你现在就像那种，孩子的抚养权不在自己手里，被前夫逼着来看孩子的离婚妈妈一样。”权顺荣笑着说。

文俊辉觉得好笑，“我没有被逼着来。”

“不要做自己不想做的事，俊呐。”权顺荣好像没听到，又捏了捏文俊辉的手，“猫可以再养一只嘛。”

全圆佑的宿舍在顶层，房间意外的很大，干净整洁，没什么装饰，是他一贯的风格。角落里的猫爬架是硬纸板做的，文俊辉开门的时候，黑猫就从架子的最顶上跳了下来。文俊辉一下子心情非常复杂，他觉得自己今天要么就是吃错药了，不然为什么突然一下子好像就要哭出来。

还真是离婚妈妈见到阔别已久的孩子吗？niko除了眼睛之外，已经没有任何能够让他认出来的地方了，但它显然还认得文俊辉，被抱起来的时候亲昵地舔了舔文俊辉的下巴。

全圆佑的房间是双人间，文俊辉抱着猫在另一张显然不是全圆佑的床边站了一会儿，眼疾手快地从枕头上找到了一缕头发，金色的，很长。他想起那天在西院看到的“女生”，也是金色的过肩发，他不想揣测这是什么情况。全圆佑的床边有个书架，书可以挂在上面，花花绿绿十多本，的确是全圆佑的日常阅读量。他对着那一排书脊发呆，看到两本熟悉的书——弗雷泽的《金枝》、福柯的《知识考古学》，其他全是小说，有福楼拜、还有东野圭吾。

弗雷泽的《金枝》，文俊辉本科的时候一学期一学期的借，一学期一学期的读不完，因此被他问过无数次为什么你的书架上还有这本书。全圆佑读书很快，书架上的书一周就要换一批，不像文俊辉，读文献读得吃力，只有小说读得最起劲。他把那本《金枝》拿出来，直接翻到最后看借书卡，果然上面有自己的借阅记录，甚至一共有三次，第二张卡上写着崭新的笔迹“全圆佑-环境学院-10月1日”。这本居然是下册，文俊辉感慨全圆佑读人类学居然都比他读得快。

全圆佑是个十足十的理工科生，总不能过了两年突然兴趣转移开始对人类学感兴趣，而且还只看自己看过的书。文俊辉不知道他到底是想干什么，出神地坐在他床边发呆。全圆佑不知道什么时候才能回来，说不定他就不回来了。

niko在他肚子上用熟悉的力度踩了踩，文俊辉稍微回过点神，心里泛出点奇妙的酸涩感。

他突然觉得命运非常之讽刺，在他过往二十几年的生命里，还从来没有丢了之后还能找回来的东西。不管是钱包、衣服、校园卡，还是晚会后台随手放在化妆台上的耳夹，遗失意味着再也不会打下一个照面，但他的猫居然回来了，他要怀疑这是另一只都没办法——文俊辉是因为他的眼睛才把他抱回家的，瞳孔的斑纹就好像DNA一样，不容否认的表明着它就是他的猫，千真万确。

“你两年前到底跑到哪里去了？”他问出了这句他想问非常久的问题。这个问题和那句始终说不出口的“到底为什么一定要分手”一起被他在心里藏了整整两年。

全圆佑处理他搬家去S市的事情只用了一周。这当然不包括前期递交材料，申报面试，准备问题和拿到录取短信。文俊辉彼时在遥远的C市做田野调查，刚开始的几日每天都在碰壁，要么就是跟当地棚户区的居民吵架，要么就是在档案馆翻一早上的档案翻不到任何有用的资料。租房子完全租不到，拆迁办的人也完全不信任他们这帮学生。所谓屋漏偏逢连夜雨，在一整个民族志小组坐在阴暗的小酒店房间里分享冒牌康师傅泡面的时候，全圆佑跟他说，他要走了，他安排好了所有的事，只是来通知一声。文俊辉听电话里的他这么讲，直接气笑了。

他一直都知道全圆佑很厉害，全圆佑是环院GPA第一，院学生会副主席，还是主协竞赛部的招牌，甚至游戏也打得很好。但他不知道全圆佑可以那么厉害，把他要去F大读研的事瞒的密不透风，然后等文俊辉走了，去了没有十几个小时到不了的城市，用三两天就谈好房子的租约，安排好所有物品的归属，给他下了个最后通牒。

哦，还有一句，“niko怎么办？”

还能怎么办？文俊辉觉得自己整个人糟糕透了，就像他写得乱七八糟不知所云的民族志笔记一样，田野上到处都是尖锐的麦芒，他在里面艰苦地跋涉，被风和芒刺划伤皮肤，被蚊虫咬得全身是包。项目不成功连毕业都会很艰难，他是项目的负责人，如果整个组都因为他的决策而失败，前面一整年的准备将会变得没有任何意义，他一夜夜在酒店硬的要死的床上睡不着想着明天要做什么，翻来覆去想不出来，而他的恋人，以一种最为游刃有余的姿态应付完了所有有关毕业的事情，除了猫，除了一只猫。

他把这个问题留给了文俊辉，文俊辉一句话都没有回，他特意爬上没人的天台跟他吵架，却发现对着那边平稳安定的声音说不出来一句气话，甚至全圆佑说什么他都觉得很有道理，最后只能任由争吵变成机械的发问和回答。

房子怎么办？我安排好了。

家具怎么办？我安排好了。

你在S市看好房子了吗？我安排好了。

C市茫茫的夜色好像突然变成无数探照灯，在那个瞬间全部背向他，留给他坐的角落一片无力的漆黑。隔壁的小区楼窗户里的光线，楼下的饭店后厨抽油烟机隆隆的炒菜声，都好像在一起嘲笑他——你离开C市以后就是个没有家的人了。

文俊辉本来有一肚子的话想说，他想告诉全圆佑，白天他们在档案馆虽然什么都没找到，但是听到了很有趣也很有意义的对话，拆迁办的人不信任他们，但是有个大姐看他们很可怜，中午在一家很好吃的小店请他们吃了饭，还透露了很多棚户区的信息，刚刚他们团队的女生凭借自己人畜无害的外貌和地道的C市口音，居然拿到了一个明天去看房的机会，说不定终于要有进展了。他有一肚子的牢骚和不平，也有无数被捡起来的细碎的快乐，却一句都说不出来了。

全圆佑好像在电话的另一边关上了一堵铜墙铁壁，他连抬起手，去敲一敲门的力气都没有了。

那段两人在不同的城市奔波的日子里，文俊辉觉得他和全圆佑的一切之间联结就剩下那只猫了。他白天全身心的投入田野调查，再通宵讨论，做笔记，试图把他生活里的另一部分，或者说另一半完全屏蔽掉。反正猫的去留还没有决定，全圆佑就一时半会还走不掉。

但文俊辉万万没有想到。

niko自己走了，就好像它意识到自己即将被争夺归属权一样，在一个普通的谁也不在家的晚上，从窗户的缝隙里挤出去，再也没有回来。

文俊辉是在去火车站的路上收到的全圆佑的短信。

一周前他们一起抢票的时候，文俊辉因为晚了一步，只抢到了那辆要开32个小时的绿皮火车，他安然地接受了这个被怜悯的现实，在送走了团队其他五个人之后孤身一人在C市人潮汹涌的大街上晃了四个小时，然后回到酒店搬着自己沉重的行李坐地铁去火车站。结果C市的直线距离200m竟然是一道极度陡峭的台阶路，站在最高处向下都看不到底。他已经对于遇到坏事麻木了，只能用酸痛的胳膊一步步把半人高的箱子搬下地铁站所在的小山包，感受着汗水一点点浸湿他刚换的衣服。傍晚，台阶两侧全是火锅和串串的店面，招牌打着刺眼的红光。店家大声地用听不懂的话招揽着客人，文俊辉表情木然地从他们中间穿过，觉得这世界无论怎么吵闹都超不过他心里质问的声音，一遍遍地问，一遍遍地没有答案。在一个暂时可以歇脚的平台上，他放下箱子休息，把手机打开，全圆佑的短信就正好跳在了待机界面上。

“niko不见了。”

他非常缓慢地抬起头，月亮高悬在头顶上，一轮过分明亮的月亮，一点月晕都没有，把他的不堪照得赤裸裸的。全圆佑一定认为他是没有感情的机器人吧，不然为什么能在这种时候说出这句话。文俊辉刚这样想完就又开始苦笑——全圆佑明明什么都不知道，他能埋怨什么呢？

人间自是有情痴，此恨不关风与月。他突然想到这句诗，突然觉得月色第一次，不再落在他肩上。他也就是在那时才想到，那天原本是中秋节。

半个小时后，他坐在C市最老的火车站座椅上给全圆佑回消息，座椅看起来已经经久未擦试过了，身边的人有坐有卧，都穿着脏兮兮的衣服，等候厅里灯光昏暗，文俊辉看着手机屏幕上的消息，好像已经听不到周遭的任何声音。

文俊辉说我们分手吧。

他刚发完这条消息，就有一滴眼泪掉在屏幕上。

在很长一段时间里，文俊辉都不知道他们的分手要怪什么。最后他只好怪niko的不辞而别，怪它的离开解决了全圆佑最棘手的问题，怪它让他们之间最后的所谓“顾虑”都不再成为顾虑。而现在他居然坐在全圆佑的宿舍里，坐在他床上，怀里抱着他们的猫，甚至他还在等他，等全圆佑从不知道什么地方做完什么事回来。命运好像跟他开了一个玩笑一样，他对着毛茸茸暖烘烘的小动物说不出来一句埋怨的话，冷汗从他背上滑落，让他徒然地想起两年前的那条长长的阶梯，和那时候那种近乎窒息的感觉。

昏沉的感觉逐渐加重了，文俊辉抬头看到窗外已经亮起的路灯，这才意识到天已经暗了下来。室内的光线也暗了下来，niko在他腿边睡着了，文俊辉觉得眼皮沉重的异常，他不想再想这些事了，人好像一开始回忆，就会从记忆的水底翻出好不容易沉淀下去的污泥，头脑也变得浑浊不清。他很想好好休息一下，于是靠在床边，破罐子破摔似的闭上了眼睛。

全圆佑进门之前在门口站了一会儿，里面一点声音都没有，门缝里也没有光透出来，他对着这个情况调整了一下呼吸，才接受了文俊辉大概是没来，要么就是走了这件事。

院里一个新项目刚落地，导师每次见他都要说上半天，今天是和师门几个学弟学妹在学校后门的酒吧聊天，中年男人喝了酒话就多得不得了，全圆佑点了杯冰梅酒，心不在焉地一小口一小口抿掉，拿无聊的经验分享和闲谈当背景音，想了两个小时文俊辉到底有没有去看猫，文俊辉会不会直接把niko带走，然后再也不来见他了。

他勉强克制住那种强烈的失落，拧开门锁走进去，门竟然没锁，悬着的心刚落下来一点，就又一下子堵在了喉咙。

文俊辉没有走，全圆佑走近了床边才发现他，他在月色里睡得很安稳。室内温度高，他穿的很薄，看起来像不小心睡着的，眼镜都没摘。这样侧躺要压变形了，他居然还把大半张脸都埋在全圆佑的枕头里，脸侧压出来一条红印。街灯恍惚的光给他的侧脸镀上一层浅浅的金色，夜色让他的睡颜看起来十分静穆，凭白的让人想起洛可可风格油画里的美少年。niko缩在他腿边，一人一猫睡得昏天黑地，倒是很有安全感的样子。

这确实很像文俊辉会做的事，你以为他会躲开的，他却在你的床上睡得很香，就像这里是他自己家一样。

全圆佑不知道该有什么样的心情，他轻手轻脚的在床边的地板上坐下，就这样静静的看了一会儿。夜色极速下坠的傍晚，他突然希望这一刻一直延续到永恒。

文俊辉醒来的时候陷入了短暂的迷茫中，他睡得太沉，头也有些痛，清醒的过程好像是从沼泽里挣脱出来。床垫不是熟悉的触感，空气也凉冰冰的，房间昏暗，他突然想不起来自己在哪里，现在是一天中的几点，只觉得呼吸有些困难，吐息灼热，肚子上还贴着一团绒绒的热源。

文俊辉勉强睁开了眼睛，他以为自己还在做梦，因为他看到全圆佑就坐在床边，发呆似的看着他，似乎还没有反应过来他已经醒了，眼神完全没有来得及收回去。

那种“我拿你真的很没办法”的，写满纵容的眼神。

文俊辉感到心率一下子飙升，意识完全清醒了，扶了扶眼镜迅速坐起来。全圆佑站起身，刚准备说什么，文俊辉就比了个“嘘”的动作。

“猫睡着了。”他用口型跟全圆佑说。

全圆佑就真的乖乖闭上嘴不说话了，站在原地看看猫，看看他，认认真真看过一遍，月光把他的黑发漆成银白色，眉眼柔和又温存。

被他爱是什么感觉？时隔两年以后竟然在这样的时刻，这样的眼神里，寻到仍被他爱着的错觉。

文俊辉想说自己该走了，准备站起来，眼前却突然一片漆黑，好像全身的血液都在上涌，站也站不稳，被全圆佑一把扶住了胳膊才站住。响动很小声，猫还是醒了，刚醒来就从床上跳下来矫健地攀上了猫爬架，从视野里消失不见。文俊辉觉得全圆佑的手很冰，稳稳地托着他的手臂，不知道靠的有多近，甚至可以闻到他身上不轻不重的酒味，让人本能地感到抗拒。

“俊尼。”他低沉地叫他，声音就像深夜里听歌时，音轨最底下铺着的大提琴，震得文俊辉心又往下沉了沉。

文俊辉抬头跟他对视，全圆佑的手就贴上来在他额头上摸了摸。

他没反应过来他在干嘛，其实也不甚清楚自己在做什么，想到什么就直接问了。

“你喝酒了？”

“你发烧了？”

几乎是同时说出口，又同时让话音戛然而止，全圆佑眼里的错愕只闪过了一瞬，立马就变成迫切的焦灼。文俊辉刚刚才反应过来为什么全圆佑的手那么冰，他就已经摘下眼镜，把额头贴了上来。

还是冰的，我发烧了，全圆佑怎么靠这么近，他是不是有病。

三个念头在文俊辉脑子里闪过，再然后就是一阵剧烈的委屈随着他过分关切的眼神从心底铺天盖地地泛了上来，来势汹汹，立刻淹没了他残存的理智。文俊辉马上就觉得有病的是他自己了，因为他几乎想都没想就伸手拽了下全圆佑的领子，把本来就有点太近的距离拉得更近，然后迎着他的眼神直接吻了上去。

是甜的，是梅酒。

他刚刚吻到就了然了。喝不醉的，所以全圆佑现在应该清醒得要死，那这也就不算趁人之危。

于是他闭上眼，更深地吻了过去。

文俊辉发烧了，不是很高的温度，但至少已经不是平常的温度，再吻下去好像体内的酒精都可以全部被他蒸发掉，但他好像一点也停下来的意思也没有。全圆佑膝盖撑在床边，俯下身回吻他，感到文俊辉的手顺着他的手臂摸过来，似乎在借他的体温让自己舒服一点。全圆佑觉得他还不至于烧到神智不清，至少此刻的动作还算是有些力气，但他显然是不舒服的，换了好几口气也没有喘平稳，面色潮红，看起来很疲惫，只有一双眼睛亮亮的，在昏暗的室内发出湿润的光线。

“你发烧了。”全圆佑又说了一遍，肯定句。

“不知道。”文俊辉的声音带着点鼻音，不好判断是因为感冒了还是喘不过气，“那就退个烧好了。”他继续用那种闷闷的声音说，听起来格外像是撒娇，全圆佑觉得自己心跳得太快了。

“不会不舒服吗？”

文俊辉缓慢地俯过身来，手指在全圆佑的皮带扣上勾了一下，顺手把他推倒在床上。

“你都有反应了，全圆佑。”他居高临下的，一字一顿的叫他的全名，一副疏离的语气，却睁着那双小孩子似的明亮的眼睛，眼角绯红，直直地看着他。他今天穿着件素净的白色T恤，绵软的材质，衬得他格外年幼，好像刚成年的男孩子，让全圆佑有点微妙的的负罪感。笑意在他唇角蓦然绽开，全圆佑愣愣地看着，看着这一个笑把他清纯的脸染上明艳的诱惑，于是再也没法移开眼睛。

文俊辉带着笑意轻声骂了句，

“色鬼。”

“不知道”是装傻。

“退烧”好似试探。

“色鬼”，近乎赤裸裸的引诱。

全圆佑觉得自己的心弦被彻底的撩动了，所有纠结和理智的思考都变成一阵旋律混乱而静不下来的杂乱心音。

24岁的成年人，离开“青涩”这个词很久的年纪，情与欲完全可以分开来谈，虽然其实从来没有分开谈过。文俊辉和他在一起的时候鲜少表露自己的情绪，但欲望不需要表露，仅仅是熟悉的身体纠缠在一起，所有的想法都不证自明，全圆佑仍然不知道他怎么想的，也不需要，他只是直白的在他身上感到“我渴望你”。

“这里什么都没有。”全圆佑把歪掉的眼镜扶正，迟疑了一下。

文俊辉跨坐在他身上解皮带扣的动作没有停下。

“没关系，”他语气很轻松地说，“反正都是要疼的。”

发烧当然不好受，生病了的人格外没有挣扎的力气，任由他冰凉的手在他身上所有敏感的地方熟练的摸索着，从腰际到平坦的小腹，再被拥住顺着颈线轻轻啃咬。有关身体的记忆从来都不容易被岁月磨去，何况是从初次到最后一次都由他开掘过的身体。旧情人，听起来多少有些凄苦，但有什么情人能好过旧情人？文俊辉在他的动作里发出细碎的喘息声，感受着他逐渐升高的温度和收紧的手臂，下身贴的近，小心又情色的磨蹭着，全圆佑的指尖伸进衣服里，在他胸口的软肉上狎昵地打着圈，指腹夹住轻轻碾过那点柔软，乳尖就硬硬的挺起来，文俊辉小声叫了一声。

全圆佑说你怎么瘦了这么多，说着手里的劲还试着，一只手都握不住多少肉，语气听不出来是在抱怨还是在心疼，反正文俊辉听着不舒服，他突然想到自己生病的时候一般脸色都很灰，瘦了以后，骨架就变得更明显，上半身尤其挂不住肉，脸颊也会凹下去，那岂不是很不性感。文俊辉觉得自己因为头疼简直失去思考，想起刚才还那么大胆的引诱他，又羞又后悔又生气。于是很不满意地说那你不要揉了，但搂着他脖子的手也没有放松。

全圆佑抬头看他一眼，眼神炙热，烫得他这点想法全消失了，但他又轻飘飘地说“好”。文俊辉还以为自己听错了，没反应过来全圆佑就把他衣服下摆全卷了起来，往上推到什么都露出来了，在月光里雪白的一片，腰线紧致，看起来过分窄，好像一只手就可以搂住，下腹线条清晰，瘦到腹肌都有浅浅的轮廓，只有胸口上还有一点肉，随着呼吸起起伏伏，暗红的乳尖只有一边挺立着，有几片红色的指印，是刚刚留下的。文俊辉自己看了一眼脸就红了，想要往下拽衣服却被他捉住腕子，不容拒绝的往上又推了一点，还跟文俊辉说“自己咬住”。

文俊辉就真的咬住了，脸比之前更红，也不再看他，不过垂着的睫毛不断地翕动还是暴露了紧张。

全圆佑俯下身吻了上去，湿热的舌尖刚刚触到就文俊辉就开始往后缩，也缩不到哪里去，被一把揽住后腰拉回来，胸口就又不自觉的往前挺，感受着粗糙的舌面舔过敏感的乳尖，而后变成用牙齿轻咬，最后是吮吸。文俊辉觉得自己已经无法思考了，就这么自己撑着床给他舔，自己咬着衣服，还坐在他腿上，这算什么啊。可他还是咬着，被又痒又痛的感觉刺激着发出呜呜的声音，衣服一点点被浸湿，一定会有好大一片水渍，如果全圆佑还要舔那他裤子也不能要了，可是他还在吮那里，直到含着的那边乳尖也露出来，翘起来才满意。他又安慰似的舔舔才放开。

他看着文俊辉还是乖乖咬着衣服，无奈地叹了口气，从他嘴边取过已经湿了一片的衣卷，然后又压过来亲亲他的喉结。文俊辉这衣服是不能穿了，他得穿全圆佑的衣服走了。

这么想着文俊辉就好像又生气了，“你到底做不做了？”

全圆佑立刻就摸索着把他裤子全扒了，覆上他的阴茎套弄了几下说，“你得先射一次。”

文俊辉马上就说不出来话了，因为全圆佑太懂他的敏感点在哪里，之前就已经快要忍不住了，可是文俊辉又不想那么早，也不想说，做爱做得好像在较劲，他在想他为什么不想这样，明明是他想要，他先说的——

他不想让全圆佑觉得他太想他，又没办法地觉得自己已经都表现出来了。

于是被他看着，咬着嘴唇拽着床单射了出来，迷迷糊糊地在全圆佑腹肌上沾了一大片。

文俊辉觉得自己脸太烫了，看一眼就觉得画面太刺激。原来做爱的时候也不是没有这样，射到他哪里都有过，欲望泛滥的年纪更刺激的也做过，但是全圆佑还是跟以前不一样了，一定要讲就是他身材变好了，线条太分明，而且他一副公事公办的样子，很有压迫力的样子，仔细想想现在这个人跟他也不是应该就这样随便射到人家身上的关系，文俊辉揣着气，还想说抱歉，结果全圆佑就只是看了看，居然就用手指蘸着他肚子上黏糊糊的东西，抬起他的腿就往他身后摸，还让他自己抱着膝盖。文俊辉就还是忍不住要叫出声。

后穴紧致又滚烫，肠壁的肉紧紧绞着不放松，两根手指都动的很困难，异常的高热让全圆佑心跳都空了两拍，文俊辉额头上全是汗珠，刘海都被打湿了，眼角红红的，眼神也因为吃痛和夹杂的快感逐渐涣散，和那天在西院碰到时那种冷冰冰的眼神一点都不一样，现在他哪里都烫，哪里都柔软，甚至有些过分的脆弱感。刚刚伸进去一个指节就感到他挣扎了一下，抓着他肩膀的手收紧，全圆佑就只能贴得他更近，看着他眉头刚刚勉强舒展开就又皱紧，就知道他还是疼。

“疼就说，不要忍着。”

文俊辉就把他的眼镜摘了。“你不要看我了”，他小声催促着。

他还是不习惯，全圆佑以前会说这样的话吗。不会的，他从来不说你疼的话就说出来，他只会再轻一点，慢一点，然后确认了他不会疼再继续，全圆佑不是什么都明白吗，全圆佑从来不让他难堪。

他再伸进去一点，文俊辉就又抖了抖，咬着下唇不再说话了，他俯下身吻他的眉心，吻他的鼻梁，低声哄他放松一点。只要吻他他就可以放松下来，向来是如此的，全圆佑硬得厉害，虽然急迫但还是耐心的抚慰着身下的人，直到他完全放松下来，然后完全向他敞开。

文俊辉烧到多少度了，怎么会这么烫，人还这么乖，他就不会不舒服吗。全圆佑眼镜被他在手里握着，什么都看不清，只觉得他后面变得更湿了一点，欲拒还迎地被抚平撵开，又在抽出来的时候挽留般地裹上来，手指进出几次压过敏感点，他就开始小声哼，闷闷的鼻音，腿也缩起来，很受不了的样子，全圆佑就揉揉他腿根的软肉，凑近他，对上一双失神的眼睛，动作没掌握住力度，文俊辉又“唔”一声，然后看起来更委屈了。全圆佑觉得他要说什么。

“…你到底要不要进来。”这次感觉他要哭了。

于是文俊辉刚刚感到他的手指抽出去了，性器马上就硬硬的顶在穴口，不相上下的热。他一口气还没喘匀，全圆佑完全不打招呼直接插了进去，扩张了那么久，插进来得太顺利了，直接进到那么深的地方，文俊辉带着哭腔崩溃地叫了出来。

太久没做过了，他只是动了两下文俊辉就觉得自己要射了，而且埋在他身体里的性器居然好像还在涨，撑得他需要大口呼吸。全圆佑动的不算快，快感来的稳定又迟缓，一丝一丝从脊椎爬升，大概是照顾他生病了，因为他自己明明也是忍得很难受的样子。发烧让思考变得迟钝，又让身体变得异常敏感，这样温存的磨蹭甚至比剧烈抽插更让他难耐，加上全圆佑这种莫名其妙的温柔，比所有情绪能够带来的所有波动都还要汹涌，很快他就受不了，只好捂着脸咬着自己小拇指才能不出声，但全圆佑就这么把他的手指抽出来。

“不要咬了。”他声音哑着说，“你不想出声我可以亲你。”

文俊辉根本回答不了，脑袋里一片混沌，结果全圆佑不仅不听回答地直接吻过来，还动的更快了，后面连接的地方不断的被带出混合着精液和肠液的液体，流的哪里都是，下身一下下撞到他的臀瓣拍出令人耳红的声音。

堵着他舌头吻也还是会出声，但文俊辉甚至还在好好的回应他的吻，被滚烫的内里绞紧，超乎寻常的快感似乎要湮灭理智，全圆佑觉得自己好像马上就要融化在里面。被吻了的人好像更动情一点，后面夹得紧，全圆佑爽到太阳穴都在跳，文俊辉也没好到哪去，手指在床单上乱抓，眼神已经没法聚焦，于是他贴过去，在他耳边说，“俊，可不可以射在里面”，又往里顶了顶，在敏感点上使劲蹭过几次。

文俊辉觉得这简直是在问废话，但他已经没力气回答了，被他最后几次深顶送到高潮，马上就感觉到全圆佑也在他里面射了出来。

文俊辉真的没力气了，高潮结束后瞬间的清明立刻被翻滚上来的头晕替代，他在床上缩了缩，衣服还有一块是湿的，下半身光裸着，身体的热度还没散，立刻就觉得空气冰凉。全圆佑在浴室放水，博士生的独卫果然方便至极，甚至还有个浴缸，直觉告诉文俊辉这是全圆佑自己装的，不然他肯定不会用的。

他坚持要自己洗，全圆佑就把他半抱着送进浴室，依旧公事公办的，扶他进浴缸的时候还要道歉。

“要是太累了我可以帮你。”他在昏黄的光线里看着文俊辉，眼神倒是十足的真挚。文俊辉头摇的像拨浪鼓，又往水里缩了缩，觉得自己身上没有哪一处不疼的，被欺负得厉害的地方触到温度刚好的水甚至都觉得烫。

全圆佑出去后又马上回来了一次，在一边的架子上放了新毛巾新内衣和一套文俊辉看着很眼熟的睡衣，最上面放了三块巧克力。

文俊辉把包装纸拆了，在热水里一点点吃完，他体温高，热水蒸着，巧克力被他捏着的部分变得很软，巧克力也变得很甜，是全圆佑喜欢吃的甜度。体力恢复了也就一点点，他觉得自己困得要死，眼睛都要睁不开了，也不知道刚为什么要拒绝他，只好叹了口气，开始费劲的清理。

文俊辉对自己很失望，他在很长一段时间里都在努力让自己脱离和全圆佑在一起的惯性，包括身体上的需要，可是就算是阔别两年了，这种惯性还是难以消磨，甚至因为压抑了太久变得更甚，好像只要鼻尖的触碰都可以带来激烈的高潮。全圆佑无疑是个温柔的恋人，过分合格的另一半，在某一面上他看起来温和又懒散，普普通通平平淡淡，放在人群中甚至有些存在感微弱，也没什么攻击性，另一面上，他没有表情的时候只要皱皱眉头就可以让气氛变得冷，不经意间说句脏话又可以让心火着起来。他说不出来和他在一起的时候自己喜欢的是哪一面，大概是都喜欢，喜欢他做爱的时候吻得极致温柔婉转，也喜欢他发狠地顶到最深处时在他肩膀上留下鲜红的咬痕，他觉得自己大概是被这人喂了罂粟吧，不然为什么隔了这么久还是戒不掉，反而更上瘾了。

自己来的结果就是洗了四十多分钟，中间还被添了次热水，洗完已经十二点多，宿舍是肯定回不去了，这个状态下要走全圆佑肯定说什么都不愿意，文俊辉自己也怕吹一路风回去吹出问题，从善如流地接受了要在他宿舍睡一晚这件事。全圆佑铺了个地铺，看起来够软，文俊辉吃了他给的退烧药，但是坚持不睡他的床，结果换来一个很受伤的眼神。

“不会有事的。”他象征性地安慰了一句，但全圆佑还是站在那里看着他，手里拿着那只他用来喝药的玻璃杯，好像不知道要放在哪里一样无措，手臂突然往前摆动了一下，动作很小，没必要遮掩的，但他还是又往回缩了一下。

看起来就像，他想要过来抱抱他，但是他已经不熟悉这个动作了一样。

文俊辉觉得自己心脏被揪紧了一下，他脑海里冒出了很多句子，比如全圆佑你不该这样看着我，就好像当年走的那么决绝的人不是你一样，你也不该跟你的前男友上床，还留他在这里过夜，念旧情也不该这样，公事公办到底难道不是更好，你不该用一只猫引诱他走进你宿舍的门。你不该这样对我，你明明知道的，我们分手的时候或者说现在，我都还对你有旧情，你明明知道你要顺水推舟，舟是没法逆流而上的。

但是文俊辉一句都没有说出来，他没有抬头看他，叹了口气，把他手里拿着的杯子接过来放在床边的桌子上，然后主动走过去，像抱一个孩子一样抱了抱他，中间留了好大的空隙，都塞得下另一个他了，文俊辉自己都觉得这样很多余。

但他反手就被全圆佑用力抱住了，健身了的人臂膀变得很有力，那样满地把他拥入怀里，抱着他像是要在他身上勒出一个形状来。一个太饱含情绪的动作，文俊辉觉得全圆佑这才清醒过来，他刚刚在他身体里极其有分寸的顶撞的时候或许都不如此时清醒，他总是这样迟很久才意识到自己在想什么，文俊辉感觉到了，他被他勒得疼，心跳也重新变得快，稍微挣扎了一下，就觉得全圆佑整个人好像都颤抖起来。

“俊尼，”全圆佑声音很轻，但又很坚定 ，“我很想你。”

文俊辉不知道该怎么反应，他就这么安静的待了两秒，在这两秒里甚至还怀疑了一秒自己可能烧傻了，因为全圆佑身上的温度很低，就好像刚刚他在浴室的那几十分钟里，他什么都没干就穿着睡衣呆坐着了一样。但如果他没有烧到脑子坏掉，怎么可能听到全圆佑说这句话。

他给了他想要的一个拥抱，换回他一句放在往日，放在他们在一起的那三年里都绝对说不出口的话。

还是有变化的，他说不出来是哪里，但是全圆佑的确变了那么一点点。

如果什么东西要有一个开始，那这可能就是那个开始，或许没么好，或许值得一个用尽力气的叹息。文俊辉想起在一起的时候他好像总是能读懂全圆佑说不出来的那些东西，尽管他并不是那么喜欢这样，他也不是总能等到全圆佑的反射弧过去的时候。

想到这个，他的手在空中迟疑了一下，最后还是落下来拍了拍他的背，尽管那么用力的忍了，张口的时候感到自己还是有些哽咽。

“圆佑，”他顿了顿，“你抱我这么紧，我是会疼的。”


	4. 雪崩

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BGM：《枯葉》-椎名林檎

文俊辉走出全圆佑宿舍大门的时候是早上五点，他不是故意这么早醒的，但是昨晚睡前的恍惚状态让两个心智健全的成年人没一个记得住要拉窗帘，直接结果就是睡在窗下的文俊辉被直射在脸上的太阳早早叫醒。

觉自然是没睡够，也不免浑身酸痛好像被碾过一遍，但他一睁眼就彻底睡不着了，在被窝里又蜷缩了几分钟就果断爬出去，觉得自己没有贪恋这床被子的理由。

全圆佑没有醒，但是文俊辉开门的时候很清楚地听到床上的人动了一下。动了一下就没动静了，他理解为全圆佑醒了但是装睡，也不知道猜没猜对，八成是对的。

他走到楼管门口把大爷叫醒，对方黑着脸问他干嘛，文俊辉回以晨练二字，说得底气十足，大爷将信将疑地给他开了门，结果走到楼门口大镜子前面一看自己的脸——这还晨练，这大黑眼圈不知道的还以为蹦了一夜的野迪。

走出楼门，在尚未熄灭的路灯里被凌晨的凉风一吹他才彻底清醒过来——五点，五点东院宿舍门不开啊。

文俊辉把外套裹紧了点，无比恍惚地往门外走，也不管是哪个方向。头还在持续的疼，他怀疑自己不是着凉了，大概是病毒性感冒，那从今天起全圆佑应该就会发烧感冒流鼻涕。他想到这儿突然想笑，但马上又因为鼻腔里猛烈的酸涩感打了个引人注目的喷嚏，眼泪都流出来了。

引什么人瞩目？他突然反应过来不对劲，环顾四周才发现自己走到了个不太熟悉的地方，周围都是晨起吃早餐的B市大爷大妈，人家是真的来晨练的。

文俊辉晃了晃脑袋试图辨别自己走到哪儿了，又往前走了几步终于明白了——这不是权顺荣和李知勋家的小区吗。

他低头看了看手机上的时间，五点半。又站在原地好好感受了一下不远处早餐摊的吵闹声，觉得让自己两位同样生活在水深火热中的朋友感受一下清晨的新鲜人气不失为一种好事，于是转头回去买了四人份的早餐，扯着酸痛的肌肉爬上了楼梯，站在权顺荣李知勋家门口使劲敲了敲门。

第一遍——没反应

第二遍——没反应

文俊辉在原地等了一分钟，摸到口袋里一枚不知道什么时候放进去的硬币。他拿出来在手心了抛了一遍，正面朝上是李知勋开门，背面朝上是权顺荣，结果是背面，文俊辉觉得这很合理，又敲了一遍门，开始在下一分钟的等待里思考这硬币到底是什么时候放进去的，结果眯着眼睛看了看才发现是枚欧元。

他又觉得哪里不太对劲，但还没想完门就被猛地打开了，权顺荣顶着一头鸡窝，半睁着眼睛扁着嘴站在门口，拖鞋只穿了一只，满脸写着——“我不想起床”和“到底是什么神经病在敲门”。

文俊辉感慨了一下自己抛硬币简直神来之手，举起手里的包子在他面前晃了晃，用那种上门推销的语气说，“顺荣啊，久违的一起吃早餐怎么样！”

权顺荣把眼睛睁大了，这下脸上就只有“为什么文俊辉这个神经病要跟我吃早餐。”

“你怎么这么早来我家。”权顺荣仔细看了看他，顿时又好像没脾气了，一边把文俊辉手里的包子接过去一边迎他进门，正准备开灯，文俊辉按住他的手说不用了。

“让我再睡一会儿，醒了我就回宿舍。”他说着就往沙发那边走，穿着外套就一头倒下去。

“你从哪儿过来的。”权顺荣在沙发面前的地毯上坐下，“你现在的状态比你大四在剧场熬大夜还不像个人。”

文俊辉从衣服领子里露出双闭着的眼睛，“别问了，你去睡吧。”

权顺荣又挪近了点，“呀，你大早上五点多来我们家要跟我吃早餐，跟被人揍了一顿一样倒头就睡，不管是出于起床气还是人道主义关怀我都应该知道一下原因吧。”

他声音稍微大了点，文俊辉觉得脑子里面嗡嗡作响，睁开眼确认权顺荣的脸色，看起来没什么起床气，倒是很关切。

也不知道是不是又想打喷嚏，文俊辉觉得眼泪都要涌出来了。

权顺荣见他不说话，眼睛红红的，赶紧把语气软下来一点，“俊呐，”他伸手在文俊辉肩上捏了两把，“出什么事了？”

于是李知勋打开门就看到的是这样一幅诡异的情境，文俊辉躺在他家沙发上，权顺荣哄小孩一样地摸他的肩膀。

“出什么事了？”他一边揉眼睛一边往沙发这里走，“俊尼怎么在这里。”说着也在沙发前坐下，文俊辉觉得自己不好意思躺着了。

李知勋刚坐下就“哦？”了一声。“你为什么穿着全圆佑的衣服？”

文俊辉又摸了摸一直攥在手里那枚欧元硬币，心想怪不得，我从来没换过欧元来着。这么想着就不敢抬头了，因为不仅这件外套是全圆佑的，上衣也是，内裤都是。他还把眼镜落他宿舍了。

文俊辉心想这不能怪我，谁让他房间太黑我又没看清楚。

“你从他家过来的吗？”李知勋劈头盖脸地问了。

文俊辉还是把头抬起来了，然后缓慢地点了点。

回应他的是两位朋友无声但是复杂的眼神。

“哈哈，没有什么事啦，不就是去看猫了嘛。”他语调轻松地说。

权顺荣低头摸了摸自己的脸，“你看猫看到大早上五点？”

文俊辉觉得心虚，“我不小心睡着了。”

李知勋：“你脖子上的那是什么？”

文俊辉顿了一下，“请不要问这种会让我尴尬的问题。”

权顺荣看了看文俊辉，看了看李知勋，又摸了摸自己的脸。

文俊辉觉得这个架势简直堪比庭审席，而他说的每一句话都将成为呈堂证供，但他一句也说不出来，而且也没有什么体力说了，所以沉默了半天憋了句，“要不要一起吃早饭？”

李知勋扶着额头轻飘飘的回了句“吃你大爷”。

文俊辉打算进行最后一次抵抗：“我头疼，我昨天晚上发烧了，现在还在疼。”

他说完就后悔了，因为李知勋突然站起来了，他下意识往沙发里缩了一下。

面前的人保持着站姿，就这样一分钟后，文俊辉听见他叹了口气。权顺荣笑了一声，“你一米八几的个子还怕知勋打你吗。”

李知勋走到客厅另一边在柜子里翻着什么，大声问，“文俊尼我出于何种原因要打你你自己说。”

文俊辉还是缩着，“我怎么知道。”

接着一盒感冒药被扔到他怀里，“吃了就不疼了，快吃。”

文俊辉接过权顺荣递过来的水，喝了一口，被冰到牙疼。他想到昨天全圆佑让他喝药，药在手心里，水是刚好的温度，到喝完药了杯壁上都还有水雾。

他不敢想了，人一旦开始念旧就会没完没了。

李知勋又叹了口气，“你明明知道得很清楚。”

文俊辉把药吞下去，心想我的确知道得很清楚。

权顺荣突然把头抬起来，“所以我昨天见你的时候你就是在发烧啊，你发烧为什么还出门？”

文俊辉语速飞快地回答“我又不知道我发烧了还以为是没睡够才会头疼”。

“那他也不知道你发烧了吗？”

文俊辉躲着李知勋质问的目光，“不说这件事了好不好，我真的头疼。”

他稍微提高了点音量就觉得喉咙生疼，埋下头低低地咳了几声，觉得身上哪里的肌肉都被牵动了。

李知勋听他咳嗽，就回房间去抱了自己那床留有余温的被子，扔在文俊辉身上把他裹了个严严实实。

“你要睡就睡，不睡也行，我明天下午有一节课，权顺荣明天没课。你要想说什么就说，反正我可能也睡不着了。”

文俊辉哦了一声，身上暖和起来，心里也暖烘烘的，但心软也不一定说软话，到头来小声说了句，“没什么好说的，我已经放下了。”

李知勋在原地一动没动。

“文俊辉，你当年如果在C市的那个火车站给我打电话，把全圆佑臭骂一顿锅全部甩在他脸上，你早就能放下了。但是你没有，给我打电话，没通你就不打了。睡一觉醒来就能想通是吧？所以你三十二个小时没睡觉，是不是火车晃了多久你就想了多久，你想不明白为什么你们会分手，还是说到现在你都不愿意想通？你现在跟你从C市回来那天一样顶着两个黑眼圈跟我说你已经放下了？你觉得我信吗？”

他语气相当平静，音量甚至也不大，文俊辉却听得呼吸一滞。

他自诩为睡一觉世界都会变好的乐观性子，却也不得不承认，很多事情在醒来之后并没有变好，只是被他的处理机制过滤掉了。不愿意面对就不去面对。有些事这样过滤后就永不叨扰，别人看只羡慕他放得下，但是一定要解决的东西不解决，就会一直悬在那里，永远掩藏着危机感，在某些时刻疼起来甚至翻江倒海。早晚它们会像积雪一样，看似佁然不动，等堆积到了一定的厚度，只需要站在山脚下大喊一声便会引起雪崩。

不积极自救是会出大事的，文俊辉不想被埋在山脚下。但这两年来 ，他的确也没想过救自己。

李知勋说完就关门进房间了。权顺荣仍然撑着下巴在他面前坐着，文俊辉眨眨眼睛看着他，他就背靠过来，也眨眨眼看看文俊辉。

“原来你给知勋打过电话。”友人的语气相当委屈。

“就只是拨了一下，他没接，分手是跟你们两个人一起说的。”文俊辉有气无力地解释。

权顺荣很久没有说话，过了一会儿，文俊辉都快要睡着了，突然听到他小声说，“他是想，重新和你在一起的。”

文俊辉沉默了一阵。“……我怎么不知道你们关系这么好？他想什么你都知道？”

权顺荣却没接这句话，语气很认真地说，“你不知道的事，其实还挺多的。”

文俊辉把眼睛睁开了。

“比如，其实当年的保研名单是有公示的，你知道吗。在数字B大上面有通知，写清楚名字和去向，大字报一样贴的那种，一点进去网站就能看到。”权顺荣一字一顿地说，“我都看到了。”

房间里异常安静，文俊辉感到自己的心脏正在他胸口的皮肉下一顿一顿的跳动着，存在感强烈。他不明白权顺荣为什么说这个，但是又能猜到。马上他就觉得自己好笑，还需要猜吗，答案不是早就摆在那里，他只是自己不愿意去看。

不需要任何人提醒他，他感觉得到，雪崩开始了。

“所以其实你去C市之前那个名单就已经出来了，他一直以为你会去看的，他一直以为你看到了，看到了但是什么都没有跟他说。”

权顺荣回过头，看着在沙发上一动不动的文俊辉，突然没头没尾的说了句，“俊尼，以前有时候，你忙起来完全不看别人发给你的消息，看了也不回，时间长了其实是会有点伤人的，虽然大家忙起来好像都这样。我可以理解你，是因为舞团排练密集的时候我也会这样。但是圆佑呢？他怎么……”

文俊辉觉得权顺荣的声音离他好像越来越远，就像是火车开远时渐次远离的轰鸣声一样。因为他突然想起一件事，一件微不足道，好像也不该在这个节骨眼上想起来的事。

去C市前他刚刚结束完大三最大的活动季，所以很多天都没有回过家，全部都是在千人礼堂的后台过的夜，顶多抽空回去洗澡换衣服。专场全开完第二天紧接着就要去做田野，文俊辉就只在家睡了那一夜。去C市是早上的票，全圆佑说要送他去车站，但是文俊辉坚持不让他送，说要和领队老师一起去，路上好商量各种没来得及敲定的计划。他原因讲得那么合理，全圆佑就算再三提出要送他，最后自己都放弃了。

那天早上文俊辉起的很早，因为还有一些东西没有收拾，他写了个清单在床边上粘着，一醒来就去看，全圆佑不知道为什么，睡得好像很浅一样，文俊辉一坐起来他就醒了，刚看完清单准备下床拿各种东西，就感觉身后贴上来一个热乎乎的人，全圆佑就那样搂着他的腰靠在他肩上继续睡，文俊辉轻轻挣扎了一下，他却搂得更紧，而且不愿意放开，口香糖一样黏了五分钟之久。

文俊辉急着收拾东西，只好手动把他缠在腰上的胳膊拿开，再把完全没睡醒的人塞回被子里，全圆佑就睁开眼，在室内昏暗的光线里盯着他看，目光代替手臂黏在他身上，但还是什么都没说。文俊辉不明所以，还觉得耽误了时间，急着起身去洗漱了。

那天他留给全圆佑的只有一句最后在门边大声喊出来的，“我走了！”

全圆佑那时候在想什么呢？文俊辉突然想到数字B大的首页，红色的通知栏，醒目的位置。难道他就真的，一次都没有想着要去看过吗，一次也没有问过，保研出结果了吗，面试怎么样，你最近在忙什么，是不是很辛苦，我要走了，你会不会很想我？为什么这么抱着我，为什么你也不发消息？

那个用力而无言的拥抱，现在想来大概是他这位几乎从来不请求什么的男朋友，罕见的，请求他不要就这样走了的时刻。

而文俊辉那时候又在想什么？

他想起自己的大三，完全不知道为什么那一年会过的那样焦头烂额，每天焦虑手头的事情却没有一件做得好，学年论文进度难堪，主协的活动太多忙不过来，文献没有时间读透，是太多项目的负责人，却再难以跟自己说“我把学习和生活平衡的很好”。那样的日子里他必须不断像检查出行包裹一样，装好一件，划掉一件，能够背负的东西太有限了，于是扔掉了多少自以为已经“不值”了的东西，想念会让人变得脆弱，占有欲会让人变得神经紧张，他人的保护没办法让自己成长，自己的保护也一样困住他人的脚步。于是文俊辉把这些都从清单上划掉，拼命的想让自己再走远一点，变得更游刃有余一些，最好是这个狼狈的挣扎的过程，别让任何人看到。

那个一直以来游刃有余的人会有很需要自己的时刻吗？他只希望全圆佑快点恢复那种不需要任何人的状态，因为文俊辉已经自顾不暇了，而且他正好要离开，那不如就走得再远一点。

两个独自旋转的陀螺，当然不能靠的很近，一旦靠近了，就要撞上去，然后全部停下来。没有人愿意在那时停下来。

文俊辉以前哪里信过，长大真的就能让人走散。

“之前你也是不知道吧，我和知勋要搬出来租房子住这件事。”权顺荣的声音重新回到他的脑海里，“其实是因为你看起来实在太忙了，就没有特地去跟你说。我们俊尼啊，是不是就没有不忙的时候。”

权顺荣回过头淡淡笑着看他，“我不知道全圆佑那时候怎么想的，也不是让你原谅他，但是如果你需要想清楚什么，可能得知道这个。”

文俊辉感到权顺荣又在他肩膀上捏了捏，“不要责备自己啊。”边说边打了个巨大的哈欠。

他起身往自己房间那边走了，把看起来宕机了一样的文俊辉留在沙发上。

他惊讶于自己此刻脑海里什么都没有，反应过来的时候才发现自己在望着电视机前面摆放的那张照片出神，照片里权顺荣和四五个不认识但是又很眼熟的人站在一起，背后是一片白茫茫的天空，仔细看的话，会发现下半部分有一截山体。权顺荣应该是念叨过很多遍的，他去日本那次在富士山下住了两天，一秒都没看见过它的山顶，感叹了很久有些事强求不来，是要靠运气的。

可他明明是有幸见过山顶的。

文俊辉蓦然想起来那天见到夫胜宽的时候他说过的话，此时像蜜蜂飞过，在他心口狠狠蜇了一下。

“他没有向你走来，你为什么又不愿意向富士山走去呢？”

全圆佑收到了条微信消息，内容是“圆佑哥，江湖救急，上来一下红五帮忙开个设备。”

他端详着这个没有任何聊天记录和备注的对话框，思索着本科认识的人里是谁会用这种幼稚的可爱小熊当头像，还显然是个男生——学妹的话一般会叫学长。

他用冻僵的手指点了点他的朋友圈，结果看到的是冷冰冰的一条直线，竟然还被屏蔽了。全圆佑推了推眼镜，对自己目前站的位置和这条消息的表述进行了一下分析，怀着一点微妙的心情抬头看了看正后方的红楼。

果不其然，五楼卫生间那里站着个人，隔着纱窗使劲冲他招手，神情相当慌乱。好吧，全圆佑推了推眼镜想，居然是夫胜宽。

早就该想到是主协的人，但也不太能直接想到是主协的人。全圆佑抱着手里的资料往红五爬，在走廊花花绿绿的海报里感到一种奇怪的熟悉感不断涌上来。上一次来红五可能至少是三年前的事，全圆佑其实也不知道设备是不是有变化，自己还会不会开。

夫胜宽站在五楼的台阶边搓着手等他，看到他的时候眼神一下子亮起来，甚至有点泛起水光。全圆佑一口气上了五层楼气还没喘匀，就被这位基本上能说是不熟的学弟一把抱住了，然后对方开始用那种记忆里非常有代表性的忧虑语调开始低声念叨，“太要命了，竟然全学校找不到一个能开设备的人，圆佑哥刚好经过真是太万幸了，谢谢谢谢真的感谢……”

还没说完就立刻放开了全圆佑开始往大排走，继续念叨着，“现在的孩子啊不会用设备可怎么办，虽然我自己也不会用吧…”

全圆佑有点无奈地笑笑，跟着他往大排走，想着夫胜宽总是用话多来掩饰尴尬的，也不知道是不是主协会长一脉相传的职业病。

里面不算吵，但是有很多人。全圆佑马上反应过来这应该是哪个院系的晚会，放在大白天开的晚会也够稀奇的，但是观众席和舞台都一片昏暗，倒真的有些晚上的感觉。他走到设备间，看到里面熟悉的操作台就知道这几年大排是都没有更新过了。于是在无数迷茫的视线注视下凭借肌肉记忆打开了所有的电闸。

十分钟后开场音乐正常响了起来，夫胜宽把门关上，喧闹就一下子被屏蔽掉，全圆佑觉得自己该走了，但是夫胜宽好像没有要让他马上离开的意思。

“你不用进去看着吗？”他问了问本来也不该在这里的人。

“啊…我其实也是被叫来帮忙的，这是我们院迎新晚会来着，我和现在的院会主席多少有点交情。”夫胜宽晃了晃手里已经没剩多少的冰美式，“圆佑哥果然是红五的神啊，果然三年之内没有比你更了解红五的人。”

全圆佑回以一个客套的微笑，看着他像突然想起来什么一样说，“圆佑哥要不要回活动室看看？那里有你当年的照片诶，被打了很巨大一个挂在墙上。”

于是就只能跟过去了。

主协没什么像样的活动室，就像是舞团没有正经的舞房一样，不过是间宽敞的会议间而已，训练的时候人都站不开，还是要去各团一起用的大排。全圆佑在主协那一年正是人口大爆发，第一次集合的时候大家还喜欢互相坐在腿上开会这种氛围，到后来一部分人自愿坐在地上，再到后来基本上所有人都开始不满，文俊辉坐在长桌最那边和气地笑着说还是不要为难艺术团了，红楼一共也没几间教室，立刻有按捺不住的学弟阴阳怪气地说，你总是有椅子坐当然不在意，当时文俊辉是怎么回复的呢？好像是很平静的说了句，“不想坐着你还可以出去”，全圆佑被震慑住，抬头看着他，做会长的人那时笑的很有亲和力，甚至能说是可爱，但学弟果然还是甩门走了。

结束以后文俊辉脸色看起来还好，全圆佑留到最后走，问他会不会很在意这种事，文俊辉以为他是想问为什么突然说那种话，只开玩笑说，“谁给他的胆子挑战会长的权威。”

结果文俊辉下一次开会是坐在桌子上开完的，那之后活动室里还多了十几把椅子。

全圆佑不知怎么回忆起这个，现在回想才觉得，他说不在意，其实总还是在意的。

夫胜宽说“很大一个”的照片，果真是巨大的一个，照片墙上大大小小几十张照片，全圆佑的在偏右的位置，画幅比别人的都要大几倍，是他主持校辩赛那一年拍的。

他没有翻看自己照片的习惯，主持时候的照片大多也存在别人的相机里，这样审视当年的自己，只觉得那个19岁的人看起来虽然青涩，但是好像更锐利。

找了好半天才看到一张文俊辉的照片，大概是大四的时候拍的，因为全圆佑从来没见过。照片里的他头发更长，脸比现在还要瘦，下颌线分明，留白减去后有一种陌生的凌厉感。他穿的是一身很有年代感的格子西装，不知道是不是因为在千礼舞台最前面站着，眼睛里的光格外亮。全圆佑不知道这是什么场合。

夫胜宽走到他旁边停下来，准确找到了他目光的落脚点。

“俊哥毕业那年被剧社拉去演年终大戏了，你估计不知道吧？”

全圆佑摇了摇头，但对这件事没有感到过分的惊讶。

“男二来着，男二的设定是个被骗婚的阳光富二代，据说当年大戏面试无人敢尝试这个角色，他们导演就来找俊哥，发现他演得很不错，就留用了。正好他保研结束没什么事做，就天天泡千人礼堂，跟一群大一大二的小孩一起排练排个没完没了。”

全圆佑好像没在听他说话一样，望着那张照片发呆。

“他本来有很多主持十大的照片的，最后坚持要挂这个谢幕照，因为那时候瘦，好看，被我们吐槽胳膊肘往外拐。”

夫胜宽笑了笑，“他说他是为了上台好看才减肥的，从试戏到演出，瘦了十几斤，谁知道他是因为什么瘦的。”

全圆佑转头看了看他，夫胜宽是真的在笑，但是笑意也消失的非常快。

“可不可以再跟我讲一点他的事。”全圆佑问。

“哦？”夫胜宽抬了抬眉毛，“我还能比你更了解他的事？”

全圆佑礼貌地维持着表情，好像这话里明着暗着的讽刺的不是他一样。

“就是我们……我毕业以后的。”

“哦……”夫胜宽平淡地回应了声，没有去细究他刻意隐去的词汇。

“其实也没什么，就是变得特别热爱学习，明确知道要保研之前人都见不到一面的，见也是在图书馆，在主协就跟消失了一样，嘶……多罕见啊，他那么喜欢主协的。

“保研以后就好很多了，但是因为剧社那边排练忙他也不怎么来主协了。他之前也没演过话剧，那次下了好大的功夫，吃饭的时候碰见都在看剧本，偶尔撞见他排练，真的很认真，一个细节要跟导演确认好多遍。

“你应该知道的吧，他投入到什么里面的时候那个工作狂模式真的像疯了一样，也不知道是不是因为角色，整个人都变得很深沉。我觉得他努力过头了，他自己倒是一句累都不说的，演出完还很开心，说像游戏打通关一样很有成就感。当然开心了……演的很好，还拿了那么多捧花……”

夫胜宽越说声音越小，几乎变成一种小声嘟囔，好像真的是在嫉妒一样。

“所以说，他就跟以前一样。”这位学弟语速很快地下了个结论，“甚至比以前要更好一点。”

“说谎。”全圆佑听见脑海里否定的声音。

夫胜宽转过身面对他，眼神显得很冷淡，“他演出结束谢幕的时候居然哭了，俊哥从来不在人前掉眼泪的，也很少会说什么煽情的话，但是那天结束的时候说感谢致辞，他说了句‘谢谢大家，今晚我的青春到此也谢幕了’，然后很深的鞠了个躬，抬起头的时候满眼都是泪…”他指了指墙，“这张照片就是那个时候拍的。”

全圆佑看着它，觉得好像真的有一双泪眼从那年冬天的千礼舞台上望过来，跨越不长不短二十四个月的时光。他身后是一整个剧组，面前是满满当当的观众，谢幕的时候站在台边一侧，谦逊地望着头顶上映照了他五年的灯光，再默默留住所有观众的身影，深鞠躬，感谢舞台，感谢观众，感谢所有浇灌它又馈赠他的事物。那时候的他当然无愧于那块舞台，不仅如此，那块舞台还应该感谢他，感谢五年里他愿意让自己身上的光芒一分不减，直到最后都格外夺目。

全圆佑突然觉得如释重负，尽管他和文俊辉之间那段的感情已经成为过去，而过去必然会留下伤痕，但他本身是一个在任何处境下都不断生长的人，像是总在蓄势待发的弓，抑或是不断燃烧的火，不会因为任何事情辜负自己向上生长的生命。

夫胜宽又补充了一句。

“我当时在台下坐着，看得很清楚呢。”

全圆佑不明所以地看着他。

“他说那句话的时候看着的地方是17排1座。”

“只有那天你没有坐在那里。”

全圆佑没有说什么，继续用沉默面对指责。

夫胜宽往一边的储物柜走，第二列的架子上有一本笔记本，夫胜宽把它拿出来递给全圆佑，说是文俊辉写的。

全圆佑翻开第一页，上面用文俊辉特有的字体写着标题，“会长笔记”。

他接着往后翻，上面是密密麻麻的“Q&A”，Q的笔迹来自各种各样的人，看起来是主协各个院系的学弟学妹，问什么的都有，技术问题、外联咨询和求经验分享的，文俊辉答得过分认真，外联咨询附上商家和微信号，经验分享都很诚恳，连考研刷题步骤都有。有几条不是回复，是出事了在训人，句子写的怒气勃勃，收到后面三四页满满当当的“对不起”，最后竟然还是文俊辉在那里语重心长的安慰小孩这都不是大问题。还有匿名来表白的，问qq号的，文俊辉只在第一条下面写了“已看破红尘”，之后都不再回复。后面有几个显然是夫胜宽回的，因为字迹一下子变得好看起来，然后就再也没有人写了。

全圆佑草草翻过，问夫胜宽：“为什么会有这种东西？”

“不是跟你说他考研的时候神隐了吗，”夫胜宽说，“微信找不到人也见不到面，但是又总是有问题没交代全的，就留了个这个，我们写，他居然还真的回答，也不知道都是什么时候溜回来写的。”

全圆佑翻到最后几页文俊辉的回复，看到一条，“Q：学长，推不推荐和同为主协的人谈恋爱！”

文俊辉的回答是：“推荐！推荐指数五颗星！（注：C市不适合分手，慎）”

再下面一条是：“C市人疑惑：C市怎么不适合分手？”

这条回答的字迹似乎和上一条隔了很久，连字体都稍微有点不同。

“因为路太崎岖，背影消失的很快，目送也做不到。因为山重水复，一山放过一山拦，总找不到出路。”

“说这些你可能会觉得我多管闲事吧…”夫胜宽的声音从旁边传来，“我不知道你为什么走的那么干脆还要回来，但如果你们都还是找不到出路，那就不要重复过去了。我是个外人，不比你更了解内情，但是不管什么人都会觉得那样一走了之总不是解决事情的方法，只是表明了不想解决事情的态度。”

夫胜宽接着说，“我只是想不明白，想跟文俊辉谈恋爱的人那——么多，大家又都喜欢他，他开玩笑大家都忍着，出什么事都护着。那么好的一个人。”

他转过身，全圆佑坐在日光的阴影里看不到表情。

“你怎么舍得跟这样的人分手的？”

全圆佑第一次问自己这个问题，是在和文俊辉分手的半年后。

那半年他刚到S市，需要适应异常湿润的南方和没有暖气的冬天，新学校和新项目让他持续处在忙乱的状态里，每天都过得像做梦一样，被事情占满，几乎没有能力思考。

第一学期期末参与一场院里组织的辩论赛，西装革履的去，下场就收到母亲的夺命连环call，才想起自己前两天稀里糊涂的答应了要去见她在S市一个朋友的女儿，后知后觉的发现自己答应的不是什么熟人见面，是相亲。

结束到约定的时间之间只有半个小时，从学校赶去约定地点开车要28分钟，全圆佑不想让母亲那边难堪，只好直接穿着那身衣服去了，还借了学长的车。本来还觉得自己太过于隆重，结果到了才发现是家高级法餐。

他几乎是踩着点到的，所以反而女生在等他。全圆佑原本打算坐下来就直接说明自己没有想要谈恋爱的想法的，结果对方抢了他的话。穿的同样很隆重，看起来好像和他差不多大的女孩说，“我只是来蹭我妈一顿饭而已。”

全圆佑松了口气。

结果要蹭的饭不甚对胃口，从前菜开始几乎每道都用了海鲜，他避之不及，仅仅是出于礼貌在吃，被对面同样不太满意的女生敏锐地看穿。

“要不去吃你们学校那边的面，据说很好吃。”

于是两个穿成晚会主持人的人一起出现在了街角昏暗的苍蝇馆子里。

直到面被摆在眼前全圆佑都还在出神，女孩显然是慕名已久，一路为了不尴尬喋喋不休的人此刻也沉默下来，拿到食物时显而易见的情绪高涨。全圆佑走神地吹着热气，眼前的人低下头，留给他一个毛茸茸的发顶，他看着女孩一顿一顿的对着碗里的汤吹气，伸出舌头轻轻尝了一点，立马被烫的缩回去，然后她好像察觉到什么一样抬起头，露出一个有点羞涩的微笑，对着全圆佑问，“你为什么一直看着我？”

全圆佑愣住了，几乎是很不礼貌的，甚至没有立刻移开眼神。他努力想要控制自己的呼吸，却还是感到有什么呃住了喉咙。不该是这样的，所有的一切，街灯、小店、在吃东西的时候认真到不说话的人、总是等不及要喝热汤、只留给他一个发顶的人，可爱又毛茸茸的发旋、小猫一样的舌头、不好意思的笑容，还有——

“你为什么一直看着我？”

“你怎么不吃啊，为什么一直看着我？”B大后门的面馆，刚刚结束晚会，还没来得及换掉西装的文俊辉对他笑了笑，然后对着出神的全圆佑这样问。

「你已经找到了你的道路，你知道了向着哪个方向走了；可是我呢，我依然在一些梦幻和形象的混沌世界里挣扎着，不知道自己为什么活着，为谁活着。」

“已经太迟了，太迟了，太迟了！”有人冲进他脑海里放声大喊，突兀地走到这间哪里都不对劲，哪里都错位了的屋子，扯掉了布景的天幕，踢翻了所有的桌子，大声叫喊着，关掉、关掉、关掉！把路上的车流声喇叭声老板的叫号声关掉！把头顶这盏忽明忽暗的灯光也灭掉！请演员下台吧，你不该在这里，这出戏从头到尾都是错的！布景是错的时间是错的人也是错的！你在对着谁说话，真实还是幻影，过去还是当下？全都不对！爱人与被爱只是少数人能拥有的禀赋，而你已经搞砸了这一切！闭幕！我说、闭幕——

全圆佑感到头疼欲裂，深深吸了几口气，说了声“抱歉”，近乎是以逃离的姿态大跨步走出了面馆。

女孩在原地看着他走出去，面前那碗面反射着头顶的光，平静异常。她觉得这个人应该不会再回来了，等她吃完走出门，才发现全圆佑还在一边的树下站着，看到她出来就走过来说抱歉，还说为了弥补自己的失礼会把她送回学校，于是她也没有客气地答应了。

回学校的路上有一条缓行的高架桥，全圆佑跟着车流慢慢地行驶，觉得自己缺失了大半年的感知力正在这个陌生城市里渐渐复苏，声音、味道和知觉被一种极大的助推力注入他的身体。他知道左边的汽车在鸣笛，右边的车打错了双闪，夏天正不可遏制的离去，任何人伸出手也无法抓住它的余温，就像抓不住正在掉落的叶和向东边吹去的风。他抬起头，看到一轮金黄的圆月赫然挂在两侧高层建筑的正中，一点月晕也没有，甚至连多余的星星都看不到，好像是不真实的人造产物，而此刻正在他脑海里不断变得更大更亮，像一个具有吸引力的光球，正向着地球加速坠落。

分手一年后，全圆佑突然有了一些新鲜的痛感，来得密集而剧烈，让他觉得每一次呼吸都意外艰难。他总是被评价为“迟钝”，此刻才意识到它是如何延迟了对爱的感知，如何延迟了痛苦的到来，以至于他要在这样的时刻才能反证爱曾经来过，并且不曾离开。

那个女孩问，“你一定很爱你的前任吧？”

全圆佑不知道怎么回答，他们之间从来不讲“爱”这个字，总觉得太过沉重，说不好又显得轻飘。但是他又找不出任何证据来否认这一点，否则无从解释当下痛苦的原因，只好诚实地说，我不知道，我觉得我们不该继续了，我和他在一起总是变得不正常，但我又一直想念他。

毕业前全圆佑总是反复做一个梦，梦见自己站在公寓楼的电梯口，想要坐到22层，但是电梯的数字始终混乱不堪，上下难以预判，从7层到90层，上到2000多层都有，但无论如何电梯都停不下来。他只能看着数字面板上的红色无规律的跳动，任由飞速起落的电梯到达每一个他预想不到的楼层，焦虑又无力。醒来后他时常感到一种旷大的虚脱感，好像有什么正在抽空他的精神，让他只能想到逃离这架永远停不下来的电梯。

可是逃离又能怎样呢，一样是到不了他要去的地方。

从高架桥上下来以后，全圆佑觉得自己的状态已经没办法支撑他开回F大，只能把车停在路边，靠在椅背上发呆。车流经过在他的眼前留下斑驳交错的光束，他突然开始不明白过去半年做的所有选择的意义。他的确已经看不到这段感情的前路，离开是他能做的最好的决定，何况到F大读研本来就是再好不过的选择。可是预想中的结果并没有如约到来，他不仅没有更好的理清自己的生活，反而更加迷茫。有某种成瘾性物质潜伏在他的身体里，沉默着，直到一轮过分明亮的月亮引起无法抵抗的戒断反应。他知道有一部分的自己仍然是缺失了，它曾经坠在两个人的胸口，让他们都沉到水底去，可是如今又告诉自己，“缺了他我就没法生活”。

沿街的行人走在回家的路上，一脸倦容，行色匆匆，这座步履奔忙的城市里，没有人习惯停下来关注他人的停顿，只有捏着三四个气球的小孩走过那辆停在路边的车时忍不住往里面看了看，等再走远一些，情不自禁地去问好像什么都能解释的、牵着他手的大人：

“妈妈，那个人为什么在哭啊？”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 引文来自契诃夫《海鸥》


	5. Intertwine

文俊辉从报告厅走出来，隐约觉得哪里都不对劲。seminar还是普通的seminar，但是一直有不合时宜的敲键盘声和屏幕唤醒，伴随着交头接耳，让他觉得有什么事即将发生，而且隐隐的并不受欢迎。

连续几周都过得恍惚，好不容易回到日常生活，专著变得且难且诱人，本章没有翻译，又是他做导读，于是下课了还在努力和deepL做最后的决斗，没有注意到身边的人一个个溜得飞快。

铃响后过了一刻钟他才抬起头，发现许老师竟然坐在讲台上还没走，看到他终于舍得把眼神从屏幕上挪开，温和地笑了笑，让文俊辉空无一物的胃瞬间被不详的预感填满。

其实他早就知道搅局的不安因子是什么，小型Field Trip，也就十四天，不长不短的，意义不明，是H市一个村子的项目，主要是没什么奖励，环境比较差，北方的海边又很冷，算是个苦差。文科生本来好在不用把导师当Boss，没什么需要打工的，也就是社会学部这边特别，需要带Field Trip。按说这种级别的项目一般都是博士生带队，但是前两天许老师手下的博士学姐结婚请婚假了。文俊辉本来觉得就算让研究生替也不是大事，轮到自己了就当是命不好，结果最后一听，原来不是人类学系自己去，是和环院一起去。

文俊辉脑中的警铃嗡嗡作响，果然下一秒就被招招手叫过去：

“你本科做过这个项目相关的田野，你去吧。”

文俊辉摸了摸后颈长长了的头发，咧出个无比讨好的微笑：“呃…那个，老师你要不要重新考虑一下？”

晚上被徐明浩叫去和当年剧社一起演年末大戏的老朋友喝酒，如果是以前，文俊辉是很愿意参加这种聚会的，但这种习惯伴随着他退出主协实际上也逐渐退出了他的生活，何况也不只是见老朋友，还要认识“新朋友”。

文俊辉有些心不在焉，坐在位置上猛盯着社交软件进行无意义的刷新，根本没注意到对面陆陆续续坐下的都是什么人。

白天在教室说完以后被请到许老师办公室喝茶，他没再拒绝去H市。涉及拆迁的项目是他本科一直在做的，多一趟田野经历的确能充实简历，而且还是比较特殊的涉及教堂的拆迁。文俊辉不需要许老师给他开一些诱人的奖励条件，他本来就很难说“不”。离开办公室的时候老师问他申请法国的项目到哪个阶段了，他愣了好一会儿才说文书在写了，这位更像是朋友的导师敏感地察觉到什么，问他是不是有什么变数，有什么问题可以跟他讲。

文俊辉没办法讲，就像是他没办法跟老师说对这趟田野有些抗拒只是因为环科那边很有可能是自己前男友带队一样。申请法国的项目是研一就定下来的，文书进行到一半，语言考试都准备得差不多了，唯一需要就是捡一捡法语再提高一点英语。没有任何好考虑的，甚至连科研经费都有可能拿得到，不该因为任何事、任何人有所改变。

如果一定有什么变数的话，那就是全圆佑突然回来了。文俊辉觉得很荒唐，这个人本来不该改变自己人生中的任何事，改变走向、改变心情、改变什么都不行。但是末了又摇了摇头，觉得这不可能，以前的人生里被他改变的还少吗，以后又能好到哪里去。人生本来就很奇怪，有些过去好像根本就不会随着时间退潮，而是随着月升月落不断回卷，像是射出以后绕着地球飞了一整圈的箭。

头顶上的吊灯在杯子上折射出各种色彩的光线，里面深色的液体已经见底，文俊辉盯着它出神。后知后觉地发现自己居然因为想这些事情摄入了过量的酒精，多少是有点没出息。

对面的声音适时的打断了他的思路。

“俊辉原来是喝闷酒的类型？”

或许是一开口就叫了名字，这句话从闲谈笑闹中突然劈开一处安静，一字不落地钻进了脑海。语调的尾巴上扬，低音沉缓，好像哄孩子一般陌生又热络。文俊辉蓦然抬起头，对上昏暗的阴影里一双清明的眼睛，他眨眨眼，恍惚想，这张脸的确适合哄小孩。

“不好意思。”文俊辉为走神赔笑，眼神瞟到徐明浩从隔着一个人的位置向他使了个眼色，足够明显了，这大概就是自己要认识的“新朋友”。

文俊辉脑子速速运作了一下，虽然很好看，但不是自己喜欢的类型。他喜欢的那类人像冬天玻璃窗沿堆积的薄雪，眼前这位太过明朗了，仿佛春风一吹，什么都可以化掉。

“我还不认识你。”显然他知道文俊辉的名字，但仍然是张陌生的面孔。

“我叫尹净汉。”

他的自我介绍压在玻璃杯边缘的撞击声上，戛然而止，没有多余信息。文俊辉不知道自己的没兴趣能写在脸上几分，但还好对方也没有显得太热情，回应着抿掉一点酒，看着尹净汉杯子里的水位线下去了一大截。

剧社的团建项目向来是玩桌游，还永远是老三样UNO狼人杀阿瓦隆。今晚九个人，酒吧太暗玩不了UNO，狼人杀不熟悉的人多，结果最后还是文俊辉玩过最多的阿瓦隆。演男主那位外院的男生总是做主持人的，文俊辉决定让自己放松玩游戏，结果没想到第一轮就抽到久违的角色牌，好巧不巧，还是莫德雷德。 

阿瓦隆这个游戏文俊辉玩第三次就已经轻车熟路了，但是在频繁玩这个游戏的那一年他又运气不佳，屡屡抽到坏人牌，坏人轮着当。最后社长得出的结论是——文俊辉玩好人坏人都一样。徐明浩在那一年大戏的游戏桌上大半是个透明人，后来毕业以后团建玩了几次才觉悟到，原来文俊辉就是个狼窝，于是好舍友就成为了永远的怀疑对象。

主持人点坏人阵营互认，文俊辉睁眼快，看到对面尹净汉睫毛动了动，缓缓睁开眼对上他的视线，然后看到桌子那边的坏人队友，弯弯嘴角露出个坏笑，悄无声息地对他说唇语，是在讲“我是莫甘娜”。

文俊辉不知道怎么也低头笑，但马上就把嘴角弧度抚平了，怕露馅。

喝酒会让人脑子变钝，会变得容易激动，容易相信人，容易带节奏，或者跟他自己一样容易不爱说话。但是大家喝得都不少。阿瓦隆是个要脑子和演技的游戏，不能有暴民，但是酒局上是没办法的。文俊辉克制着没再接着喝了，恐怕一会儿站起来都要走不稳。他想着如果徐明浩喝多了自己还能把他扛回去，自己喝多了那徐明浩扛不回去就不说了，可能还会折半路上。

尹净汉是个聪明人，他在看到那个笑容的时候就该明白了。玩过这么多有莫甘娜的局，他第一次看到装梅林这么像的。这桌人和尹净汉好像都不算太熟，他那副天真无邪的表情很能骗人，拉坏人队友下水拉得无比顺畅，顺便把文俊辉的身份一手做成铁好人，文俊辉乖乖上车，乖乖闭嘴，乖乖投好票，简直天衣无缝。只有徐明浩看出不对劲，说俊辉话太少，立刻被“文俊辉玩好人坏人都一样”的论调压过去。但他也拼命帮尹净汉打掩护，明显是好人护梅林的姿态。

文俊辉看出来了，他的坏人队友们以及坏人队友头子尹净汉也看出来了，真梅林很着急，但是没人信她，车开到第四轮游戏竟然已经过去了将近一个小时，刺客拍刀，坏人一个两个翻牌举手，好人那边大眼瞪小眼。尹净汉还是笑得相当无辜，说完对不起就指着对面的女生跟刺客说直接刀吧。哪有什么同情心，文俊辉笑得比他还不加掩饰，对视的时候好像突然对上暗号，伸出两只手击了个掌。

结束后那边开始吵着复盘，文俊辉却发现尹净汉的杯子第二次空了。现在他必须要撑着桌子才能站起来，跟大家说要去卫生间，晃晃悠悠但表情正常地走了。游戏玩得精彩，文俊辉精神恢复了一大半，但是也不大听得进去复盘，从吵闹中抓到几个句子，大多都是说尹净汉演技太好，为什么当年不拉来演戏。解释淹没在后续的对话中，他这才反应过来这人本科大概不是B大的，不然文俊辉没可能不认识他。

话题中心的人已经消失好一会儿了。文俊辉刷屏到一半觉得不太对劲，说要去卫生间看看。这间酒吧卫生间在后门外面，他走过去看见大门开着，迎着冷风出去一看，有个人缩成一团蹲在门边，脸埋在衣领里，什么都没干，就只是蹲着。是尹净汉。

文俊辉吓了一跳，但是蹲在那儿的人没有任何反应。他不知道是什么情况，只好叫他名字，尹净汉保持着姿势抬头看了看他，这一眼，文俊辉好像看见一个完全陌生的人。如果过去的两个小时里，尹净汉这个名字能让他联想到的是自来熟、聪明、活泼，那么他不敢确定现在这个看起来非常落寞、苍白的人是谁，眼神里的温度太低了，如果现在有水滴从天上掉下来，落在他的睫毛上可以立刻变成雪。

“不舒服吗？”文俊辉问得小心翼翼。

尹净汉看起来不像是要回答他的样子。他把脸埋回到领子里，过了半响，依旧晃晃悠悠地站起来，靠在背后的墙上，不知道是头晕还是体力不支。

“我捡到neko就是在这么个晚上。”他突然说了一句。

文俊辉没听清，声音从毛领缝隙里钻出来，尹净汉喝多了说话还有点嘟嘟囔囔。

“我说，”这一次他抬起头来，看着文俊辉的眼睛，“我捡到neko，也就是你们叫的niko，就是在差不多这个时候，一年以前吧。” 

尹净汉保持着那种冷淡的神情，让文俊辉分不清他到底是什么状态，但已经明白他在说什么。niko，是他捡到的。“你们”，大概指他和全圆佑。

文俊辉有些迷茫。这件事徐明浩应该不知道。那么事实其实是眼前这位聪明漂亮的朋友借着一个名义正当的聚会来见他，进门以后特地坐在他对面，挑明了是要认识的人，引起他的注意，获得他的关心，然后现在正在说的事才是本来的意图？这个意图，不出意外的话和全圆佑有关。

“你干嘛这样看着我，圆佑没有跟说过吗？算了，好像也不重要…”

果不其然，这段对话的主角出现了。

“…它跑进我宿舍，爬上我的床，把我的床单全弄脏了。我给它洗了澡，买了猫粮喂它。我不想养猫的，我对猫过敏，它的猫会让我起红色的疹子，但是它不走，我也没有办法。”

“你的猫，我怎么就养不熟呢？”尹净汉一字一句地说，说得很慢，那点可爱的热络此刻消失得无影无踪。文俊辉看着他，看着他嘴角向下撇，好像马上就会掉眼泪。

“…neko就是日语里的猫，很简单吧。我一叫它它就有反应，后来我才发现不是因为我跟它有缘分，只是它的名字和neko很像而已。”他停顿了一下，似乎在纠结于如何措辞，或者如何藏匿话里的情绪。“养了快一年了，它都不会主动凑到我旁边来，也不会趴在我的腿上睡觉，我要摸它的时候它就会躲起来。为什么？它是不是根本就不喜欢我？”

他抬起脚，把踩到的一颗石子踢到远处，石子滚进巷子里，传来哒哒的回声。

“那为什么要选我的宿舍呢？我都打算把它当成自己的猫养了。还是说它只是在等圆佑后来住进来？”

本来就是意料之中的，但是听到这个名字被明确说出来，文俊辉还是觉得心脏颤了颤。他也了然了，这个人是全圆佑的舍友。但这幅神情，这个场景，“舍友”，或许不尽然。

“为什么？”他缓慢的抬起头，重新对上文俊辉的视线，眼神有些控制不住的游离，已经不复一个小时前的那种精明的澄澈。对面的沉默并没有引起其他的情绪，他平淡地又问了一遍，“你觉得是为什么？”

不知道全圆佑跟他讲起自己的时候用什么样的语气，但是对于喝多了酒的人，最好的应付方式就是防止他继续闹下去，文俊辉没说话，他觉得自己有点冷静过头，倒不如说遇到全圆佑有关的事情时，他好像除了保持冷静和沉默也做不出更好的回应。

尹净汉显然不理解这一点。“你一点都不好奇吗？”他问，“你不好奇我跟他，是什么关系？”

“我跟全圆佑已经分手了。”文俊辉回答的很快，尽量让自己听起来不那么在意，“而且这已经是两年前的事了。”

“哦。”尹净汉回了一个单字，衬得这个回答格外没效力。

“那我说我喜欢他，你应该也不介意吧？”他直了直腰，歪了下脑袋，露出一个只有嘴角在笑的笑容。

这说的是什么话？文俊辉面对接连二三的仿佛挑衅似得疑问感到莫名其妙。所以这个才是重点？告知一下，我喜欢你的前任，我需要得到一个明确的你不在意了的讯号？

真过分啊全圆佑。文俊辉腹诽。你桃花运未免太好了吧，还这么巧是舍友，你舍友可真会想办法让人不舒服，还膈应地这么周到，以后要道歉，你还可以帮他辩解说喝多了不好意思在说胡话。

“不介意，而且好像也没有告诉我的必要。”文俊辉回以一个真心的微笑。

“有没有必要告诉你，你自己清楚吧。”

文俊辉刚想说话，关上的后门被猛地推开了。尹净汉没看过去，但是文俊辉刚刚泛上来的火气迅速被浇灭了一半。来的人是徐明浩，他喝得也不少，脸颊一大片红晕，眼神上上下下扫视了一圈两个人，完全没看明白是什么情况，迟疑了半天憋出一句，“那个，我们要走了，你们聊天怎么不进来，太冷了吧这儿也。”

“冷天正好醒酒嘛，”文俊辉接上他的话，看着徐明浩扶了一把墙边的人。他看起来真的站不住了，或许在没注意到的时候喝的比想象中还要多，一扶就整个人往徐明浩身上倒，文俊辉走过去搀了一把，把人扛到自己肩上。

“帮我收拾下东西。”他跟徐明浩说，“我送他回宿舍。”

徐明浩还没明白过来，“你知道他住哪儿？”

“嗯，”文俊辉淡淡地说，“他是全圆佑舍友。”

尹净汉彻底不说话了，眼看着整个人即将进入昏迷状态，徐明浩皱了半天眉头才小声问，“你们…这是？”

文俊辉说一两句也说不清楚。

徐明浩将信将疑地帮他扶着门，末了又问了句，“没出什么事吧？”

文俊辉也不知道指的是谁，但反正和尹净汉和全圆佑都不是“没出什么事”。眼下这都不太重要了，他在酒吧门口跟老朋友们告别，东倒西歪的人急着赶门禁和末班地铁回宿舍回家，挥手说辛苦他送人了，不行就打个车去西院吧，文俊辉说正有此意，别担心啦。

尹净汉直到上了车都没说什么话，完全是一副不省人事的样子，车开了两分钟才开口，说你怎么不叫明浩陪你。

文俊辉回答说，“这样你才能把想说的话说完吧。”

尹净汉低低地笑了一声，听不出是在自嘲还是在嗤笑，但他到底什么都没说。

“你跟我想的好像不太一样。”快到的时候他这么说了一句。

文俊辉没理他。全圆佑楼下的大爷对文俊辉多少有点印象，用不着拿学生卡就放他进去了。进电梯的时候文俊辉看着攀升的电梯楼层，还是组织了一下语言。

“猫有的时候比人还要敏感的。如果它感觉到你随时准备把它还给它原来的主人，或者它靠近你，其实会让你不舒服的话，它自己就会走掉。”

电梯门开了，文俊辉先一步走出去，看着尹净汉扶着门框跟过来。

“你把它当自己的猫，它才会亲近你。”

尹净汉沉默地站在门口，似乎真的完全没力气回应什么了。文俊辉讲完自己却叹了口气，他好像终于能够解答自己过去两年都没想明白的问题。似乎是在谈猫，但其实跟它没有太多关系。在过去的某个时间节点上，猫一定都察觉到了，对于那处短暂停留的居所，那段绵延又脆弱的感情，两个成年人没有一个有坚定的信念感，随时准备着把过去抛弃，也准备好了应对必然的分离，因为太显然了，继续下去的结果是没有人可以得到幸福。只是对文俊辉来说，不管是过去的分离还是当下的重聚，他都没有拿出最恰当的应对姿态，因而有些难以招架它们带来的情感冲击。

文俊辉伸手敲了敲门，第二次来，还是有点莫名的紧张。其实送人送到这里就可以了，直接离开就好，但是他不想。酒精大概能让人有勇气变得任性。

里面传来开灯的声音，然后是门锁被打开的声响，金属链条敲在木质门板上，干涩又尖锐，文俊辉感到自己崩了一整晚的情绪又开始有松动的迹象。

开门的是穿着单薄T恤衫的全圆佑。这栋宿舍楼真的很暖和，外面已经降温到十度，他还是穿得少。文俊辉马上注意到他手上拿着本书，《Hanging Without a Rope》，或许是他当年最钟爱的一本民族志。

全圆佑愣了一下，似乎没预料到文俊辉会出现在宿舍门口，也没有要藏起书本的样子。看到他身后的人，往后让了让，尹净汉绕过他，什么都没说，直奔自己的床去了。他看着舍友头重脚轻的背影，又看了看被同样的酒精味道笼罩着的文俊辉，大概明白了是什么情况，而门外的人显得非常局促，好像马上要走，全圆佑立刻叫住了他。

“等一下，我把你的眼镜和衣服拿给你。”

文俊辉只能乖乖在门外等。

一两分钟以后，他从门里走出来，也没多穿件衣服，也没放下书，把门掩了一半。冷空气好像容易让各种味道变得鲜明，于是文俊辉又闻到了他身上那股不熟悉的气息。讲不清楚是什么，不是别人带给他的，是他自己的。按理来说从阔别两年的人身上感到不熟悉的气息是很正常的，但是它包含着的那种新鲜的、咄咄逼人又成熟的因素，让文俊辉觉得心浮气躁。

全圆佑把那件现在穿已经太薄了的衣服递给文俊辉，然后是那副显然被清理过的低度近视镜，文俊辉看着它们，觉得那天早上离开时的慌乱又一点点冒出来。

“你是怎么认识他的？”全圆佑先问了。

“这个人是谁？”文俊辉几乎同时问。

门虚掩着，他也没有压低声音。全圆佑把书在手里捏了捏，如实答是舍友，还是院里的学长，95年的，比他大一届。

没多余的话，看起来也不像装傻，那就是事实。文俊辉觉得自己问得太直白了，马上又不知道该说什么好，独自在原地为这个场面感到尴尬。他低下头试图为自己找点合适的推辞离开，门边却传来窸窸窣窣的响动，门被推开一点，许久没见的小黑猫正乖巧地蹲在鞋架边看着他，眼睛亮亮的。

文俊辉松了口气，蹲下来和他的猫行久违的见面礼，伸手挠了挠它的下巴，小猫便满足地眯起眼睛，似乎很满意文俊辉的手法，从喉咙里发出舒服的低吟。他感到有两道眼光同时落在他身上，一个来自门边，一个来自门里面。窝在床上的人抬头看了看他，马上就又把脸埋回枕头里了。文俊辉没在意，把小猫抱起来，它就在他臂弯里找了个位置闭上了眼睛。

“你知道他喜欢你吗？”文俊辉看着猫。

“谁？”全圆佑又把门关上了，文俊辉抬头看了他一眼，没说话。

“尹净汉跟你说他喜欢我吗？”全圆佑好像明白过来这个模糊的代词指谁，压低了点声音，“这哥喝多了不是不爱说话吗，为什么说胡话…”

“可能只是你不知道呢？”文俊辉语气很平淡。

“没有这种可能，”全圆佑却很认真地看着他说，“我不知道他为什么跟你开这种玩笑，他有男朋友的，经常吵架，但没有分手。”

文俊辉显然不知道自己脸上同时出现了困惑和解脱这两种情绪，他只知道自己向来受不了全圆佑这么真挚的眼神，只能继续低头看猫。他想着全圆佑能不能进去，这样走出来的意思不就是随便打个招呼马上就可以说再见吗。

但是全圆佑又问，“他还跟你说什么了吗？”

“哦…说了niko的事，他说niko不喜欢他，问我为什么。”

“你怎么说的？”

文俊辉尽量的把那一大堆拉扯压缩到一两个句子，“我说你对它过敏，它感觉得到。”他说一半就顿住了，但是又觉得全圆佑不会想那么多，“然后我说你要把它当自己的猫才可以。”

回答他的是一段沉默。文俊辉感到小家伙的体重让他手酸，伸手把这团黑毛球往全圆佑怀里塞，蹭到他小臂的时候果然感到皮肤是冰凉的。他穿得太少了，走廊又这么冷。是该走的时机。

可是全圆佑还不想结束对话，“你希望他把niko当自己的猫养吗？”他问。

“嗯？”

全圆佑没说第二遍，他知道他听到了。

“这是我可以决定的事吗？”文俊辉心里升起一些微妙的愠怒。

“为什么不可以，niko是你的猫，你当然可以决定要不要把它带走。”

“…我想就可以吗？”

“嗯，”全圆佑答得很肯定，好像真的是在说猫一样。

“这是你想就可以的事。”

文俊辉觉得这种打哑谜一样的对话实在没有意义。也许真的过去了太久，以至于他居然觉得全圆佑会不明白他想什么。如果真的不明白，如果他们之中有任何一个人不那么敏感，或者说不那么会为对方着想的话，说不定都不会走到今天这一步。

就像现在这样，他在全圆佑面前总感到自己立马被看透了，而自己最没出息的地方是，他其实并不排斥这种感觉。只是偶尔也在想，如果全圆佑可以再往前走一步就好了，袒露自己并不会让人觉得痛苦，只需要他说，没有关系，你是安全的，我也没有高高在上。

这种事几乎从来没有发生过。

不过他没预料到全圆佑后面说的话。

“你大概觉得我没有立场，当年说要走的人是我，提分手的人也是我，我应该没有说这些的资格。”全圆佑声音很低，吐字听起来很用力，说这些话的时候，好像呼吸都有苦涩的味道，“但是我们真的完全没有可能了吗？”

文俊辉怀里没有猫了，只能别过脸去，显然不想继续这个话题，他完全没有想到全圆佑会说这个，在这个哪里都不对劲的场合，但全圆佑已经不想再继续打哑谜了。

“如果我说，我真的很想挽回你，我回到这里来也是为了你，”全圆佑说，“你会愿意回头看看我吗？”

文俊辉低着头，宿舍楼外面不远处有条环线的高架桥，夜里的鸣笛格外刺耳，一声连着一声，让他有些失神。他垂着眼睑，什么都没有回答。

“我好像不该这么问，因为你也不知道，”全圆佑柔声说，“但是我还是会试试。”

文俊辉还是一声都不出。一直以来他在全圆佑面前都显得过分叽喳，现在那份活力已经消失得无影无踪。他不敢把脸转过去，那样他一定忍不住要掉眼泪。全圆佑看着他，两年过去了，文俊辉甚至在气质上都有些变化，瘦了太多，线条比红楼那张谢幕照看起来还要锐利，瘦削的身型会让人在人群中失去一些存在感，不知道这是不是他选择的藏匿自己的方式。

夫胜宽之前说，你一定不会知道的，俊哥在你走了以后看起来特别正常，正常得有点吓人。本来你们在一起就没有多少人知道，分手以后，那三年的感情就更像没在他身上发生过一样。他还是努力地，井井有条地处理所有事，甚至付出一些没必要的热情，熬大夜的时候还觉得自己跟未成年一样有精神。他还是会在后台跟人开没轻没重的玩笑，聚餐的时候讲很多冷笑话，努力地和以前一样生活，就好像生怕有天突然意识到他真的没法像以前一样生活了一样。只是在那些看不到的地方，熟悉他的人会发现他的话越来越少，有时候他好像突然想起来什么，刚要说出口马上就收住了，问他他就笑着挥挥手，说没什么。后来连这样突然收住的话头都没有了。再后来，文俊辉完全不去参加任何活动了。

全圆佑在那短暂的几十秒陈述里感到自己的精神经历了一番猛烈的撕扯。他很难想象那么爱说话的人也会在聚会的角落一言不发，也很难想象就算第二天有考试也要参加团建的人会彻底放弃社团活动。他从来没想过的事，在他离开的两年里都默默的发生在文俊辉身上，说起来只有两三句话，轻得好像羽毛一样，似乎可以一笔勾销，但是过去的每一天都是这样，由每一分钟、每个小时慢慢堆砌，一点点把文俊辉堆砌成现在这个样子，他总算知道了。

“你怎么看起来比上次还要疲惫一点。”全圆佑轻声说，努力让自己不那么给人压力，又或者他只是想听文俊辉说点什么。

什么？文俊辉恍惚了一下，然后反应过来是那个发着烧的傍晚。其实就算是发高烧他也不至于神志不清，而全圆佑显然也没有喝醉，激烈又莽撞的性，多少是有点报复心理的，但他也说不清楚自己在报复什么，只是放纵自己去追寻已然失去的东西，不管捞上来的月亮是不是只是冰凉的河水，也完全没有想过以后会怎么样。

文俊辉还是脸红了，竭力压着哭腔说，“不不不要——不要提上次了。”

全圆佑点点头，表示不再提了。猫在他怀里不安地动了动，似乎也能嗅到空气里酸涩的味道，跳出他的臂弯就从门缝挤进了屋里。

文俊辉深深地吸了口气，找到一个不容易情绪崩溃的当口抬头看了看他，“说完了吗？我…我先回去了，快到门禁时间了。”

全圆佑说好，回去路上小心。文俊辉挥了挥手，用平稳又略显急促的步子穿过走廊，转身上了一直停在原地的电梯。

半夜的宿舍走廊静悄悄的，轻微的声响都可以惹来回音。电梯一路下降到一楼，一次都没有停下。文俊辉等着门关上才狠狠地吸了吸鼻子，电梯镜子里的自己在苍白的灯光下显得很憔悴。如愿以偿地选择了逃避，但走出电梯门的时候，他还是使劲抹了把脸。

全圆佑打开门走进去，温差太大，让他忍不住地打了个喷嚏。舍友还没彻底昏睡过去，听到声音就伸手想要吸引跟着他走过来的猫，niko冲他叫了一声，然后无动于衷地缩在了全圆佑脚边。

“它真的不喜欢我啊。”尹净汉有气无力地说。

“你没什么想跟我说的吗？”全圆佑定定地看着他。

尹净汉又往墙边缩了缩，“我不是要故意骗他的，但是我衷心地表达我的歉意。”

全圆佑没说话，回应方式和文俊辉差不多。但是文俊辉的沉默更多是向内的，用于激烈的内心争斗，全圆佑是外向的，这种叫无声的谴责。

跟喝多了的人讲道理没用，不如等他醒来再说，但全圆佑本着人道主义精神还是问了句，“你是不是又和男朋友吵架了。”

尹净汉心里一沉，“如果你生气了，可以过来揍我一顿，而不是问我这个问题。”

“解决问题的方式怎么都不能是动手吧，”全圆佑气笑了，“而且你应该向他道歉。”

“那我先跟你道歉，对不起。”尹净汉眨眨眼睛，“还会有跟他道歉的机会吗？”

“他不会记仇的，”全圆佑把手垂下来，niko在他指尖亲昵的蹭了蹭，“我看得出来你心情不好，他也看得出来。”

“你们在门口说什么，我大概听到了。”

全圆佑说“嗯”。

“他不想回答你的问题。”

“可以理解。”

“为什么，”尹净汉沉默了一会说，“为什么你看起来一点都不害怕呢？都过去两年了，你不怕他真的决定不原谅你了？”

全圆佑低着头，看起来好像陷入了思考。

“其实也不是…我也很意外。”

他想到那天抱着失落的心情打开门，猝不及防地看到文俊辉没有防备的睡颜。以为过了这么久，小动物也会长成猛兽，对他露出尖利的獠牙，但是文俊辉没有，尽管他不再是只可以随便抚摸的小猫，但还是会有意无意地露出自己脆弱的一面来，也不知道到底是谁一副有恃无恐的姿态。

全圆佑又说了一遍，好像在喃喃自语，

“我也…很意外。”

有人站在宿舍楼对面的路灯下，裹着长大衣和暖和的围巾，耸着肩膀瑟缩着，略微迈着不安的步子小幅度地晃动，文俊辉定睛看了看，确认那是自己的舍友徐明浩无疑。

他没有想到会有人跟过来，也没有想到他会等在楼下，走近的时候胸腔里混杂着的各种情绪都被这份体贴冲淡了些，然后立马用更加激烈的趋势返上来——徐明浩紧张地看着他的眼睛，问他，“眼睛怎么这么红？”

文俊辉捂着胸口假装咳嗽了两声，试图遮掩自己明显过头的鼻音，而徐明浩默契地没有接着询问。

他马上从舍友那里得到了一大堆没来的及提前讲清楚的信息，包括尹净汉比他大一届，这个刚才他已经知道了；包括这位大家都不熟悉的新朋友是老社长关系很好的高中同学；包括散席之后他在更加私密的聊天中听到的尹净汉频繁的感情危机，以及一件不提他都要想不起来的事：他以前是长发，金色长发，好像是因为被认成女生太多次，最近剪短染成了亚麻色，让文俊辉联想到那个在西院瞥到一眼的，“女生”的背影。

得到“这个人有交往对象”的双重认证以后文俊辉更不解这个谎言的目的了，但是这并不是徐明浩能解答的疑问。是为了试探？还是只是出于排解情绪的私心？也许一生中遇到的人都很好，文俊辉很难把他和更加不好的形象联系在一起。

他踩着脚下的落叶，盯着自己的鞋尖，一会儿在阴影里，一会儿被头顶的路灯照的明晃晃。西院很安静，偶尔有一两个行色匆匆的人从身边经过。也有情侣依依不舍地在楼下送别——多么常见的校园场景，在东院女生最多的的“公主楼”下甚至更过分。下排练之后送剧组的女生回家，经常在楼下见到很多对拥吻的情侣，那种恨不得要把对方融进身体里的姿态，让冬天的冷风中都飘浮着荷尔蒙。他记得那些夜晚，剧组里的男男女女走过那些情侣时大声调侃着：祝福你们火热的爱情！

那样的爱情他也不是没有过啊。

那一年寒假放假之后安静的晚上，他从主协活动室里清理完最后一摞物资之后回宿舍，经过图书馆，等留校实习一样没回家的全圆佑出来。文俊辉说起自己刚出的选修课成绩，商务谈判，居然得了96分，全圆佑便提到自己商谈社的学长和他在同一个班，跟他说过文俊辉学模拟推销时被老师大力夸赞。那是一个有点无厘头的提议，全圆佑说你要不推销下你自己好了，想要见识一下顶级推销员的厉害。文俊辉居然真的就开始对自己从头到脚的夸了一遍，手脚并用地讲，从身高到脸，从成绩到履历，连驯服野猫的技能得天独厚都说了。他讲得很兴奋，大概没注意到身边的人正用一种什么样的眼神注视着他，于是在说“请问您要不要考虑一下”的时候，就这样直直的撞进了全圆佑的眼神里，太过于真挚了，很容易让人联想到某种超越友情的感情，让他的脸都红了起来。

“请问，多少钱可以买到这样优秀的文俊辉同学呢？”全圆佑顺着他的话往下接，明明真的没必要接这么无趣的话题的。

文俊辉被看得心跳加快，只能乱瞟着别处说，“当然是无价了。”

全圆佑停了下来，拽了一把倒着走的人，他马上就要撞到后面拦机动车的石墩了。距离拉得那么近，文俊辉的手被握着，全圆佑的手是热的，吐息是热的，眼镜最下面的边缘有一小圈水雾，他热热地看着自己。

“明天其实是我的生日来着，”他看着文俊辉睁圆了的眼镜，和脸上的红晕说，“如果，如果是作为生日礼物的话，请问优秀的、无价的文俊辉同学，可以把和我在一起，作为给我的生日礼物吗？”

从头到尾都没道理的一个请求，优秀的、无价的、即将免费送人的文俊辉同学却觉得自己被好运砸晕了，他彼时的心跳一定像红五的重低音音响一样疯狂的震颤着，带动起流过全身的、滚烫的血液——就像那个马上要落在两个人的唇上的、滚烫的吻一样。

那时他当然不知道这是一个谎言。人类撒谎的原因可能有千百种，如果其中有一种是用来骗取爱情，有时候也说得通。但是如今回头看，这段由一个无足轻重的谎言开始的感情，似乎早早就受到了某种诅咒，最终也会被所有无足轻重的细节毁灭。

他们都是在夏天出生的人，在冬天寻找到彼此，但是又都给不了对方足够的温暖。

也许全圆佑确实变了。在陌生地方积累起来的陌生的成熟让他能说出刚才那些从未那样直白过的表白，话里还给文俊辉留下了足够的余地，就像他们在一起时那样，极有分寸，从不为难，但是又让人很难做出拒绝的打算。全圆佑说他是因为自己回来的，文俊辉没有什么怀疑这是谎言的理由，他相信这是真话。一直以来他面对的就是这样一个太过于逻辑自洽的人，当年他可以找到能够说服自己的理由离开，自然也能找到理由回来。

只是文俊辉从没想过自己也会成为某个影响他人生选择的因素，尽管现在看来的确如此，尽管这种肯定来得太晚了一些。真的太晚了，这两年里文俊辉好像过几周就能脱胎换骨长成另一个人，在任何事情上都能比以前获得更多的成就感，在自己选好的人生道路上走得很平稳。但是对自己的谅解却迟迟没有到来，对过去的谅解也是，所以才会在分手以后不敢给朋友打电话，才会在这种时候连一声拒绝都说不出口。

他很清楚自己没有勇气和全圆佑重新开始。从走上电梯他就开始害怕，并且开始强烈的后悔。他从最开始就不该见他，也不该跟他纠缠不清。他没法说出全圆佑哪里不好，但是当他用那样恳求的眼神看着他，问他“我们真的没有可能了吗”，他还是感觉恐惧从心底窜上来，紧紧扼住了他的咽喉。

人不能在同一颗石头上绊倒两次。如果那些琐碎的、无足轻重的细节卷土重来，他没法想象他们不会第二次分开，只要想到这里，就会难过地喘不过气来，

闪着细碎光芒的、热烈的、燃烧着的人生，已经在他身上熄灭了。他已经没有什么能够给全圆佑的了，现在的文俊辉不过是一个褪色了的、平平无奇的人，那个优秀而无价的文俊辉早就在毕业那一年的年终大戏舞台上谢幕，也许还要更早一些，早在C市那条长长的阶梯上，就已经和夏日最后的烈阳一起，消失在中秋的月色里了。


	6. Alice

北方城市的大幅度降温永远来得十分迅猛。这个学期比往常短，12月一开始，冷空气和期末日程几乎同时到来，课程群里询问考试日期的消息接踵而至，整个学校都笼罩在背书的秃头氛围中。提神饮料备货不足，需要在各个超市间辗转着买。同时在货架上逐渐消失的还有各种零食，巧克力尤其多，最后剩下的只有不受人欢迎的口味，比如花生。文俊辉看着连续两天都空空如也的榛果味巧克力货架，抱怨了一整路地超干脆别挣钱了，转头就上网买了两大包巧克力以及两箱咖啡，发誓地超永远失去了一位顾客。

文俊辉试过在洗澡的时候背书，结果连着几天因为心不在焉把沐浴液当成洗发水用，干脆放弃了，选择用那段时间来彻底放空。期末在公共浴室放歌的人都变少了，但是也不乏压力太大的朋友直接精神失常，某个晚上在浴室唱了长达二十分钟《Opera》，唱得居然还很好。文俊辉被迫陶冶情操，还被迫被洗脑，整个晚上的梦里都是《Opera》的调调。

徐明浩比文俊辉还崩溃一点，文俊辉的专业至少还知道复习哪儿，徐明浩的简直完全没有复习范围。据说专业学的越精深的人平时越需要最无聊的对话来放松身心，这种无聊延伸成为两个人背书间歇去买巧克力威化的时候对于榛果味外包装到底是绿色还是蓝色的争执。徐明浩坚称是绿色，文俊辉坚称是蓝色，结果就是两个人对着货架吵了整整五分钟，争执的重点在于是应该叫“蓝绿色”还是“绿蓝色”，最后在店员看神经病一样的眼神下双双妥协。当晚文俊辉就把院训换成了微信签名——和而不同。

天大的事都得为期末让位，这是文俊辉的基本人生信条。本科的时候专场季几乎紧挨着期末，有时候最后一场还会和期末周重叠，艺术团人在最后一个专场结束的时候最熟悉的话就是文俊辉那句“今晚12点以后请当做世界上没有我这个人”，这之后他直接进入闭关状态，微信找不到，大群聊天也不见人，偶尔在图书馆碰到，往往是顶着两个黑眼圈人不人鬼不鬼的样子，出现在社交软件就是发朋友圈询问——“今天哪个超市进了xxx牌拿铁，烦请各位兄弟姐妹告知[salute]！”

文俊辉这个人对GPA是有点执着的，尽管研究生没打算出国。平时太忙，不可能每天都埋头死学，但是社科好就好在需要悟性。他自诩悟性点满，论文会扯，期末周背书又背得相当卖力，成绩不算最好，却也从来没有差过，或者说他不允许自己成绩掉到中位。读研以后文俊辉反思过这种执着是从哪里来的，想来想去还是因为全圆佑，简直是一个超级恐怖的peer pressure制造机。不仅GPA很高，而且在主协那一年，成绩也完全没有被任何事情耽误。

全圆佑虽然从来没对文俊辉的成绩表示过什么，甚至对他十几个小时极限扯出来的论文大为欣赏，但是他本身精准得像机器一样的时间安排、过分合理的作息、永远理性的选择，只是存在在那里都已经足够给人压迫感了。但徐明浩对此的评价是，不管是文俊辉还是全圆佑，对于成绩的追求都稍显变态，简直是两个完美主义者凑在一起，一个是井井有条步步为营的走向完美，另一个是用尽各种办法使出十八般武艺逼迫自己至少表现得要足够完美，总之都很可怕。

他跟全圆佑在某些原则性的问题上是有不同的坚持的。文俊辉后悔自己在全圆佑离开主协的时候就该意识到，对他来说放弃一些事情来成就另一些事情再合理不过了，文俊辉则很容易被情感、信念等等事物留住，做出一些或许不会利益最大化，但无愧于心的选择。他早该明白全圆佑会选择放弃的东西里有一样就是他们之间的感情，或者说，他这个人。他早该明白的。

“退休”以后文俊辉反而越来越能理解全圆佑的处世原则，他自己的生活越来越简单，但是意外的没有变得无聊，也没有变得逼仄，目的和行动都变得单纯了很多，如果说失去了什么的话，那就远离人群的拥簇，突然闲下来的时候，会觉得自己身边少了点什么。这种时候回忆起的倒很少是那些喧闹的聚餐和团建，反而是暖黄色的室内灯光、无言的从千礼后门回到出租屋的那段路、剧场的某个固定坐席上的身影、还有能够填补很多情感空缺的身体接触。

有些东西是只有亲密关系可以带来，文俊辉回想起来，才觉得自己真的给的不算多。

但这些已经不重要了。

那天见过之后全圆佑没有找过他，文俊辉觉得如释重负，敌不动我也不动，反正他不会回头了。

研究生放假比本科生早，博士生则比研究生还要早，但是理工科给老板打工是从来不讲究时间地点的，全圆佑对这种事非常有自觉。

尹净汉一放假就去城东边实习了，住员工宿舍，东西带走了一大半。自己导师带的几位学长和同级也准备离校。全圆佑虽然也在收拾行李，但并不是回家。放在一旁的手机不断地弹出微信的加好友申请，他停下来一个个回了，看着列表里突然多出的一大堆本科生，一个一个按照年级、专业和名字改好备注，沉默地建了个叫“Field Trip 2021”的群。

Field Trip对他来说不算是个苦差，只要不是长距离徒步他就不会很抗拒。据导师说当地领导很重视这个水污染防治工程，导师和领导还有些私人情谊，本科的小孩们应该不会太辛苦。镇子靠海，但北方冬季也不会有太多水产吃，他考虑了一下还是没有选择直接去地超搬泡面，多在箱子里塞了台PS4，还带了两个音箱，祈祷镇子上的酒店不要隔音太差。

全圆佑的身份是助教，实际上就和班长差不多。学术性质的东西请了那边的工程师和项目负责人讲，科研的部分导师来补充，他主要的作用是应付低年级小孩，不至于让多年没接触过本科生的导师太手足无措。

H市不算远，他跟学校的车到高铁站。车窗外景色没什么好看的，戴上耳机睡了一觉，再换大巴车坐一个多小时也就到了目的地。

他学的这个专业男生多，在大巴车上联机打游戏就已经建立了革命友谊。要住的酒店也远远比他想的要豪华很多，虽然外表看起来平平无奇，内饰也颇有上世纪的韵味，但比一般的连锁酒店房间大很多，据说顶层还有套房。如果说这段旅程的开始有哪里不如人意，那大概是晚饭了，每道菜里都有海鲜，全圆佑几乎没吃什么，开始搜附近哪里有超市。

导师的电话这时打了进来，全圆佑接起来，老师问他愿不愿意跟他换个房间住，去住顶层的套房，条件是他需要跟一个人同住，也是B大的学生，来这边做另一个项目，那边住宿出了点意外，需要来他们这边。

全圆佑听得有点懵，主要是不知道哪里突然多出来另一个组，听起来隔的还不远。导师听上去并没打算解释太多，只是说突然给你安排了个舍友不好意思，还请他去楼下接一下人，应该十分钟内就到了。

行李正好都还没来的拆，全圆佑就拎着整个行李箱搬去了顶层，多个舍友不算什么，能搬到套房住倒是意料之外的好事。但不管是导师遮遮掩掩的说法还是这个突然的变动都隐隐给他带来些奇怪的预感，而且和很久以前听说的事情也相互印证，让他左边的太阳穴忍不住跳了跳。

他在这间有电视、有个小型客厅和两间卧室的房间门口思索了一阵，还是把行李箱放在客厅里。

七点钟，外面的天已经完全黑透了，全圆佑下了电梯往酒店外走。大堂的灯亮得仿佛白昼，把门口那个坐在行李箱上的身影映得很清楚。全圆佑感觉自己浑身的血液都在往上涌，脚步都变得轻飘飘的，不知道为什么呼吸都有点不畅，短短几十米的路，好像在踩着最后几秒钟时间过马路一样紧张。

门外的人好像感觉到身后有人在靠近，在他推开玻璃门的时候正好摘掉耳机，转过头来。人活着活着也是会遇到这种事的。全圆佑脑海里面很合时宜的响起来文俊辉以前很喜欢模仿的，他高中英语老师的口头禅——“What a coincidence！”

文俊辉觉得屋漏偏逢连夜雨这句话用在他身上简直不要太合适了，尽管H市没下雨，但他的房间真的漏水，还漏得像水帘洞一样夸张。

本来城乡结合部就只有招待所可以住，他们住的那间还明显年久失修。楼上的学妹刚放下东西就去洗澡了，结果文俊辉坐在床上突然觉得水从天降，用不了十分钟他的整间屋子就都被淹了，半个小时后他手忙脚乱地把刚摊开的东西重新打包，接连得知了招待所一层水管破了全部不能住人、整个招待所刚刚好住满、隔壁环院的酒店刚好有个空床位之后，被送到了这间比他们住宿环境好很多个层次的酒店，本来以为这叫因祸得福，结果在酒店门口见到了他此刻最不想见到的人，并且被告知自己要跟他一起住整整16天。

文俊辉觉得自己可能出门忘了看黄历了，不然这么多倒霉事居然在一天时间里让他碰了个遍，而且竟然如此顺理成章地走到了现在这个局面。

全圆佑在前面沉默地走着，除了刚刚在门口神色平静地说了句“是你啊”之外什么都没说。文俊辉觉得自己出于礼貌得说明一些情况，不管有没有私人恩怨，导师之间也帮忙协调了，这也算是欠了好大的人情，所以至少要说句谢谢。

但全圆佑比他先一步开口了，“你想住哪间？”

文俊辉表示自己晚上会睡得晚一点，会吵，早上要起很早，最好去睡客房。全圆佑虽然对他的要求露出了些许疑惑的表情，但是点头了，表示自己没有什么特殊的需要。

他还是像第一次见到的时候那样表现得非常自然，倒让文俊辉觉得自己的局促有些多此一举。或许的确多此一举，他和全圆佑住在一起那两年已经把生活习惯同步到了某种高度统一的地步，住一起这件事本质不会有什么不方便的，说不定一会儿进洗漱间会发现牙膏都是同一个口味的。

文俊辉从箱子里掏出洗漱包，犹犹豫豫地走进唯一一间卫生间，望了一眼洗漱台就大呼完蛋——怎么能真的是一样的！还是一个牌子！同一个味道！

如果现在屋里只有他一个人的话文俊辉真的想大声骂人。但他还是把自己的洗漱用品在洗漱台另一边整整齐齐地摆好了，并且想象了一下全圆佑一会儿进来看到这个场面会怎么想，肯定跟他此刻一样无语。但他也许会挺开心的。文俊辉想。

刚过来得急，他晚饭还没吃，整理完心情和行李之后顿时觉得胃里空得难受，包里有盒开了一半还没放料包的酸辣粉，是他没来得及吃的晚餐。文俊辉从客房出来，里里外外没看到烧水的水壶，却看到全圆佑在穿外套。他的行李也已经都放好了，看上去是要出门。

“要出门吗？”一直在避免谈话的人鬼使神差地问出口。

“嗯，”被问的人看起来也有点意外，“打算出门买点东西吃。”

“没吃晚饭？你们不吃酒店的饭吗？”文俊辉上来的时候看到某层标注了餐厅的，但他马上反应过来，“都是海鲜吗？”

全圆佑无奈地点点头。

“那要不要吃这个，”文俊辉晃了晃手上的酸辣粉，“我带了好多。”

好像没有更好的选项了吧？全圆佑答应的时候还觉得晕乎乎的，看着文俊辉在电视柜里翻出个水壶来，拿去卫生间洗了洗烧开水，然后勾人的辛辣味道就开始在酒店的房间里弥散。全圆佑把外套脱了，文俊辉则直接换了身睡衣出来。等飘着热气的晚饭降落在窗边的茶几上时，文俊辉和全圆佑坐在了桌子的两边。

这是个有点微妙的场景。酒店、睡衣、速食食物。很久以前他们在五一假期去离H市不远的海滨玩，也是住这样外表与内里严重不符的酒店，两个人坐在窗边一边吃泡面一边看游戏实况，看到一半文俊辉就跑了，说自己五四晚会的主持稿没背完，结果没背几句就又跑回来，说不清是被那块屏幕里的剧情还是床上的人勾着，总之最后还是回到被子里，贴在一起分享体温。

现在他们之间隔着张桌子，坐得端端正正的。小镇没有大马路，窗外很安静，安静地让人有点沉不住气。

还是全圆佑先打破的这份安静。“为什么你们社科的人会在这边？”

文俊辉总算看到正常说话的希望，一五一十的解释了起来。

说是社科，其实就是人类学系附带两个社会学系的，十多个大三的学生一起来的。大体上来说这边环院的项目实际上是在给那边的田野调查打掩护，而社科那边不是用学术研究的名义来的。涉及拆迁的问题比较敏感，也比较容易出事，为了保密和安全所以社科那边知道环院要来，环院对社科那边则一概不知，所以如果不是招待所那边漏水出事，全圆佑根本就不会有机会碰到文俊辉，也不会知道他们也在这里。但两个项目其实是有联系的，社科那边要记录的是个要被拆掉的教堂，正好建在镇子和村子的交界处，拆迁的事由就是镇上的水污染处理工程，工程建厂征地，需要教堂拆迁。教堂是归修建教堂的神父所有的，神父同意要拆，村民不同意，就在这件事上起了纠纷。

文俊辉讲到这儿就停下来，全圆佑却还没听明白，“所以你们是以什么名义去的？”

文俊辉的手顿了顿，看起来有点窘，“我们名义上是来做社会实践，其实就是支教。”

“教什么？”

文俊辉看起来更窘了，摸了摸后颈的头发说，“教美术和音乐，他们没有这两门课。但是因为有个班的数学老师家里出了点事，所以…”

“你要帮他们上数学课。”全圆佑帮他把话说完了。

文俊辉“嗯”了一声，觉得对面的人听到肯定的回答后嘴角的弧度太过微妙，顿时感到自己脸都烧了起来。

“不不要瞧不起人啊！”他吼得有点没底气，越说声音越小，“我可是上过高等数学的，还考了89…”

全圆佑没再笑了，把食物的残骸打了个包，“你的高数怎么考得你不记得了吗？”

文俊辉眼睛睁得圆圆地看着他，好像要反驳点什么，但是马上就像是泄气了似的垂下眼睑。

“我吃完了。”他把自己那份也盖起来，低低地说了句，然后立马站起来去卫生间处理汤汤水水。

“喂，全圆佑，”文俊辉回到客厅的时候保持着那种低沉的状态，看着他的眼神倒是没有闪躲，“你不要对我有什么期待。”

他还是没法说出来。一到面对面的时候就和设想中完全不一样了，在心里练了几十次的话，“我不会跟你和好的”、“你不要想了，我们真的没有可能了”，自己念叨的时候明明是可以很流利地说出来的，还可以讲得气势汹汹，但真到了要讲的时候，那几个字却变得异常滚烫。

全圆佑好像突然被哽住了一样，似乎完全没有预料到他刚刚说的话。文俊辉感到了一丝不忍，摸了摸鼻子，语气稍微放软了一点，“你还有什么要说的吗…？”

但全圆佑的表情马上就恢复正常了，“我刚刚就想说了…”隔着几乎一整个客厅，文俊辉还是觉得他的目光落在自己身上，有点灼烧的感觉。“你声音有点哑，最近少吃点这么辣的东西。”

“哦，好…”他说完走进客房关上门，又重新探了个脑袋出来，正好捕捉到全圆佑在看着他的房间门把手发呆，他愣了一下，全圆佑也愣了一下。

“那个，谢谢你们愿意收留我。”他飞速地道了个谢。

全圆佑笑了一下，“也谢谢你的晚饭。”

文俊辉重新把门关上了，砰地一声，好像声音有点太大了，但是也顾不上想那么多。

太危险了。他靠在门边绝望地想，太危险了，这种动不动就会心跳过速的危险的日子，居然还有16天。

第二天天还没亮文俊辉就出门了，学校租的面包车在酒店门口等人，他上了车，从羽绒服口袋里拿出酒店餐厅顺出来的包子，塞了两个在司机师傅手里。为了绕远来镇上接他，司机得早起半个小时，文俊辉有点不好意思。

没有正规的学术名义，田野调查做起来就像在村里打游击。导师白天跟着环院那边了解水污染工程到底进行到哪一步，靠着环院导师那边的关系打探拆迁进程如何，学生这边由文俊辉带着，得先去学校熟悉环境，再想办法从学生这里入手获得一些有用的资料。上课是真心要上的，文俊辉拖了好几层关系找古协借了两架电子琴，这会儿男生正从后备箱里卸货。

学校建得离海边不远，到了附近已经能闻到海风咸咸的味道。那边出来接他们的人是德育处的老师，好像本人还是红十字会的义工，年纪看起来没跟他们差多少，带着他们把琴放到了合适的教室。这是所小初一体的学校，镇上的小孩也有来这里上学的，大部分都是留守儿童，家长在H市市区或者更远的大城市工作。海边的村子没多少地可以种，半村人都是渔民，也多是老年人和孩子。

来得时候司机师傅说这个村子本来是要被并到镇上去的，政府当年要把海滩建成旅游景区，后来请来的专家说条件不能满足开发需要，是个赔钱买卖，还有损生态环境，合并的想法也就此作罢。但是市里始终惦记着这块地方，水污染处理工程开始之后就开始不断的请拆迁办的人过来谈判，协议当然没什么人愿意签。最开始那几年有教堂的老神父帮村民抵抗拆迁办和村委会，拆迁的事就一拖再拖。但两年前老神父生了场大病，一直在市里的医院休养，拆迁办趁这个机会签了几家村镇交界处教堂附近的房子，又趁着教堂所有权的转让，和老神父的养子签了拆迁协议，因而闹了场很有名的“父告子”、“民告官”的案子出来。律师本来建议老神父告养子“子代父签”，但后来在他的坚持下还是变成告拆迁办。

这本来是法律人类学方向的研究课题。文俊辉也是从许老师那里听说的，这个案子被社科院那边关注了很多年，社科院的老师是老神父联系到的，甚至当年还有法学院的学生亲自参与了庭审辩护，但是告了几年最终还是没有告下来。教堂现在是属于新任神父的，他已经当了三年多者所教堂的神父了，当年他谈下来的条件是老神父去世再开始拆，而老爷子没熬过今年圣诞节就见上帝去了。

文俊辉坐在车上从镇子那边过来的时候看到了那座即将被拆掉的教堂，以及不远处一大片被拆掉的旧房屋的残骸。从外面看它更像是个礼堂，但屋顶上的十字架还是标明了它天主堂的身份。文俊辉对信仰没什么了解，只觉得这比B大附近的教堂和B市市中心的老教堂看起来都差远了，但是村镇附近有信仰的人出乎意料的多。

“没办法，渔民嘛，”司机这样说，“南边信妈祖，咱北边没那个传统，就信上帝。”

他们是来见证这个教堂最后的岁月的，所有人都很清楚这个。一旦村里发生什么，拆迁队进村或者村民闹事，建在交通枢纽的这所学校一定会听到风声。文俊辉默默感慨了一下导师那边如意算盘敲得好，包里装着DV，一旦开始拆立马就可以去录。

进学校以后他们十几个人被均匀的分配到了几个年级里。毕业年级准备毕业考，没有什么接受美育教育的必要，所以大部分班级都是低年级，学生也不多。文俊辉需要教数学课的初二居然是人数最多的。学校把课挪了挪，每天分出一节来给一个年级上美术和音乐，到时候几个年级的小孩会一起挤在狭小的音乐教室里，据说那个屋子已经很多年没有被当作音乐教室用了。

“他们周末都上教堂唱歌去，用不着上音乐课。”接待他们的老师说，“但是教堂不是要拆了么，那台钢琴也用不成了。”

文俊辉注意到她提起钢琴的时候有些异样的神情，尽量自然地问了句，是不是太久没用了坏了。

“不是，”年轻女老师看起来很惋惜，“那钢琴以前可是个宝贝，全村就那一台，还是三角钢琴，据说还是古董，也就上个月前吧，也不知道谁犯病，拿桶水倒在里面，直接把它给浇坏了。”

文俊辉皱了皱眉，“是故意的吗？好可惜啊。”

她叹了口气，“我们这儿这两年因为拆迁闹出来的事，不少了，这都不算什么。”

一架钢琴是小事，闹上法庭的案子是大事，这的确符合逻辑。文俊辉没有多问，听这位老师继续讲起班上学生的情况。大学放假早，小学和初中也不会太晚，临近期末，数学课无非是做题讲题，准备考试。这所学校教职工少得可怜，告假走了一位之后竟然真的补不上缺口了，才会让志愿者来帮忙代课。低年级那边则没什么需要担心的，“有大哥哥大姐姐来带他们玩挺好的”，女老师诚恳地说，“村里没有年轻人，老师们年纪又大了，你们就当来陪他们玩儿吧。”她又跟文俊辉对了对课表，给了他几份学生最近的作业和考卷，让他们去音乐教室休息，自己去忙了。

文俊辉看着手里的一沓“教案”，顿时觉得头疼了起来。别说高数了，高考完他就几乎把数学全忘了。大一在外院学法语更是完全接触不到理科，脑海里仅剩的知识被擦除得一干二净。高数是为了修那个模块的学分才选的，他上课听得朦胧，做作业更是苦手，全靠全圆佑期末每天一个小时给他补课。文俊辉出成绩那天去南门给他做了个锦旗，写得是“妙手回春”，也不知道他后来把它放哪里了。

文俊辉想得出神，不知不觉已经晃到音乐教室。两个学妹在装琴，男生们在拖地，他没注意，踩着湿湿滑滑的地走了一半才察觉到有人在叫他。

“学长！学长你在梦游吗！！文——俊——辉——”

文俊辉猛地刹住步子，看着已经站得离自己很近的学妹笑着看着自己，以及刚刚拖干净的地上一串灰扑扑的脚印，马上回过神来，双手合十鞠躬道歉，“我错了！被数学打击到了！我帮你们再拖一遍！”

回答他的是宽容的笑声，“我们应该谢谢你同意去教数学！”学弟经过他身边拍了拍他的肩膀，“帮不上忙啦，学长辛苦。”

下午文俊辉的数学课上得还算顺利，只是从来没讲过数学，略有些手忙脚乱。不管是哪里的学生到了期末都已经进入一种萎靡不振的状态中，预想中可能的困扰一个都没有出现，文俊辉下课的时候甚至被截住问问题了，这简直给了他一种幻想：万一以后博士毕不了业，或许还可以来当初中数学老师。

音乐课被安排到放学，今天的学生是四年级和五年级。两个班的学生挤在铁质的简易阶梯台子上，显得异常兴奋，文俊辉却觉得只有在自己小学的时候才见过这么简陋的设施。班主任和学妹们平息了一段时间秩序里面才安静下来。他在外面帮忙录像，拐过弯却发现有个孩子在拐角处的楼梯上坐着，怀里抱着本书。

文俊辉走过去，目测他应该属于现在音乐教室里面的某个班级。

“为什么在这里看书，不去上课吗？”他也在台阶上找了个位置坐下。

男孩瞥了他一眼，往边上挪了挪，没有说话。

文俊辉从后面看了看，他在读的书是《笑傲江湖》，字很小很小，他几乎把书拿在眼前看。“我最喜欢的金庸的小说就是《笑傲江湖》来着。”他凑近了点说。

男孩这次转过来看了看他，然后很小声的说，“我也是”。

文俊辉笑了笑，没有说话。

过了两分钟，男孩主动问了，“你为什么不进去？你们不是来上课的吗？”

“我是来上数学课的，其他人上音乐课。”文俊辉答，“你不喜欢音乐课?”

男孩啪地把书合上了，扔下一句“我才不要告诉你”就飞速起身下了楼梯，文俊辉站起来看着他跑下楼，天井可以看得一清二楚，他进的是空无一人的四年级一班。

正好有个学妹从教室里出来，看起来有点慌张，见到文俊辉站在外面往下面看，走过来问，“学长，我们班少了个小孩怎么办？”

文俊辉问是四年级一班的小孩吗？学妹说是，你怎么知道的？文俊辉就把刚刚楼道里的遭遇跟她讲了一遍。

“他们班小孩说他唱歌最好听诶，为什么要逃课啊？”学妹问。

“不知道。”文俊辉望着那扇被使劲关上的教室门，若有所思。

晚上回到酒店的时候，另一位室友正在使用浴室。

文俊辉把东西放下，趁他还没出来躲进房间里避免直接见面，全圆佑放在桌上的手机突然震动起来，在玻璃桌上格外的吵，吓了他一跳。

文俊辉没在意，但是等他从房间出来灌热水，发现手机还是在响，走过去看了一眼，居然已经有八个未接来电了，都是同一个号码拨来的。想了一下还是走过去敲了敲浴室的门，站在门边冲里面喊：“全圆佑有人一直给你打电话，会不会是你学弟学……”门从里面突然被拉开一条缝，湿热的水汽骤然扑了他一脸，文俊辉没反应过来，全圆佑的就已经出现在距离很近的地方，头发是湿的，全部撩在后面，眯着眼睛好像在努力看清他，暖光中依稀可见湿漉漉的上半身，“可不可以帮我接一……”

文俊辉使劲拉着门把手把门关上了，里面安静了一下，又清晰的说了一遍，“可不可以麻烦你帮我接一下，谢谢。”

桌上的手机又适时地开始震动，文俊辉说了声“知道了”，听见水声重新响了起来。

有病吧！他想，说话就行了为什么要开门啊！文俊辉手指发抖地去拿全圆佑的手机，脸上的热度还没降下去，只好祈祷近视眼刚刚什么都没看到。

号码的备注是“Alice”，来电省份是全圆佑的家乡，文俊辉有点犹疑地皱了皱眉头，但还是按了接通键，一接起来那边就开始噼里啪啦的讲话：“圆佑！啊…你干嘛去了为什么不接电话啊？我跟你讲你弟今天要气死我了，你待会儿一定要打个电话帮我教训他！我看现在他谁的话都不听也就能听进去一点你说的话……圆佑？你怎么不说话？”

文俊辉看了看备注，重新把听筒贴到耳边。电话里的女声显然是一位长辈，说话带点全圆佑老家的北方口音，口吻并不陌生，文俊辉听过全圆佑跟她打电话，他甚至还去打过几次招呼，当然，当时的身份是全圆佑的室友，所以姑且还算是认识。

他努力平复了一下呼吸，但开口声音还是有点发抖，“伯母？是伯母吧，圆佑现在在洗澡，手机放在外面了，让我帮他接一下电话。”他相信过去这么久那边一定不记得他了，毕竟自家老妈就是完全记不得他任何一个同学的水平。

对面很明显的安静了一下，可能只有几秒钟，但是文俊辉已经把最坏的可能性在脑子里捋过一遍了，如果对面现在马上开始质问他和全圆佑是什么关系，他也不会觉得太奇怪，但是她接下来说的话不在文俊辉想到的任何一种可能里。

“俊辉？你是俊辉吗？”语气很柔和，甚至有些过分柔和了，好像刚刚还在生气的人完全不是她本人一样。文俊辉完全没有想到对方能听出自己的声音，尽量自然地回答，“是，伯母，我是文俊辉。”对面又安静了一秒，然后马上说，“等一下哦，你不要挂电话。”接着是一阵椅子被挪开，然后拖鞋在光滑的瓷砖地上走动的声音，那边的人好像走到了一个更加安静的地方。文俊辉无助地望了望一片暖黄色灯光的玻璃门，里面的水声没有要停歇的意思，他捏着手机，感到自己手心在不停出汗。

“俊辉啊，”长辈更加轻柔地叫了一声，语气听起来竟然有点莫名的愉悦和期待，“你和圆佑和好了吗？是吗？”

文俊辉眉毛向上挑了挑，这是什么意思？他不记得全圆佑向家里那边说过他们在一起的事。“伯母，”他压着震惊和疑虑寻找合适的措辞，“是不是有什么误会？”

“没事，你不用害怕。”母亲的语调拖的很长，像是在安慰着什么，又或者是让自己不那么咄咄逼人，“圆佑都跟我说了。可是你们不是…不是分开了吗？为什么现在住在一起？圆佑不是去H市了吗？他没有告诉我你也在……”

“伯母，”文俊辉急匆匆地打断了她，“我们系也在H市，和他们一样，学校组织来的，我那边住处出了点意外，因为学校安排现在在借他们院的房间住。”后面的话他不知道要怎么回应了，而对面显然马上情绪低落了起来。

“所以你们没有和好对吗？你们没有重新在一起吗？”文俊辉被这两句话包含着的失望情绪冲击到了，虽然不知道全圆佑跟家里人说了什么，但是也能猜到一大半。他只能说“嗯”。

“俊辉啊，”这次那边接的很快，“你们也都年纪不小了，感情上的事，我们按理来说是不该管的。”

文俊辉默默地调整了一下呼吸。

“圆佑是个很木讷的人，只是学习好而已，其他事情都不太做得好，缺点也有很多，尤其是话真的太少了，”母亲毫不留情地数落着自己的儿子，“可能要久一点才会让人觉得，他真的是个还不错的人，”她顿了顿，又重复了一遍，“要久一点…他不太能适应那种做不到自己想做的事的状态，需要一个和自己和解的时间。”

文俊辉没有说话，他不认为长辈了解全部事实，又不能否认她说的话。

“他心里有一直你，我看得出来，其实你们本科住在一起的时候我就感觉出来了，我那年去看他的时候见过你，见过他看你的眼神，早该知道你们才不只是普通的室友的…”长辈的声音在电波里传达着温柔的情绪，“如果你不愿意跟他在一起了，我希望你们还可以做个朋友，”她有点迟疑，“伯母没有在要求什么，你一定不要有什么压力。”

水声已经停了一阵了，门被完全打开的时候文俊辉才发现。全圆佑走出来，看见他还在打电话，有点惊讶地走过来问是谁。听到文俊辉对着电话说“伯母你等一下”，他的神色马上就不再太平了。

电话被递回给主人，全圆佑望着文俊辉还算正常的表情，一边接起电话一边用口型对他说“等一下”，见文俊辉马上就要转身走开，立刻伸手握住了他的手腕。

他保持着这个姿势，听着电话里母亲的抱歉，叮咛，还有一系列关于自己弟弟的抱怨，语速异常快，似乎想要立马挂电话。他有点心不在焉地听，只觉得文俊辉的手腕似乎又细了一点。

文俊辉听着他对着电话一顿“嗯”“哦”“好”，握着他的手不像是要放开的样子，没用多久电话就挂了，全圆佑也放开了他，一时间两个人都没有说话。

“我妈…她没有说什么为难你的话吧？”全圆佑推了推眼镜，他的头发还是湿的，看起来格外没有攻击性，文俊辉想到长辈的形容词，“木讷”，好像有一点吧，话的确不多，而且这几次大都是他说，文俊辉听着，就像交换了人格一样。

“没有，”文俊辉如实回答，“伯母她，很亲切。”

甚至有点太亲切了，那种温柔的语调，不管来自于什么人，似乎都可以把他所有的情绪都熨烫的妥帖，何况是这样一番饱含关心的倾诉。这样的关系能得到家庭的支持是件很难得的事，对全圆佑、对文俊辉来说都是，他应该感到幸运，但眼下他还是想不明白，不明白这样的关系和了解因何而来。

“我跟她说了我们的事。”解释立刻就到了耳边，“以前的事。”全圆佑补了一句，“读研的时候我妈每周都要让我去相亲，我就跟她说，我有喜欢的人。”

文俊辉无意识地点了点头。

“不是拿你当挡箭牌，”他用刚刚电话里那种恳切的，谨慎的语气说，“我没有办法开始新的感情，这也不是心血来潮的决定，所以干脆和家里坦白了。”

“从那以后我一直都没有回过家，”文俊辉猛然抬起头看着他，全圆佑的声音很平静，“我爸不愿意见我，只有我妈还会给我打电话。”

“不要有什么压力，”全圆佑说了和他母亲一样的话，“这只是是我决定要做的，你还是可以拒绝我，决定权在你。”

文俊辉吸了吸鼻子，觉得眼眶很热。

他想说，伯母，你的儿子是一个比你说的“还不错”还要好很多的人，他可能一直以为是他先喜欢上我的，但其实我才是那个先喜欢上他的人，早在很早很早以前，我就知道他是一个很好很好的人。但是就像您说的，他需要和自己和解，我也需要一些和自己和解的时间。

“不用着急回复我，”全圆佑的语气很轻松，“我可以慢慢等。”

文俊辉点了点头，他脑子里的事情太多了，猛然知道这么多，根本不知道拿什么心情来应对比较好。“那，我先去开个会，你…早点休息。”

全圆佑没再留他，文俊辉回到房间，直到关上门才回过神来一点，外面也重新传来打电话的声音，大概是全圆佑在打给他弟弟。手机震了震，他打开看消息，是正在收拾东西准备回家的徐明浩发来的，照片上是两本书，连塑封都没拆。设计过分简洁，不难看出书名，一本是《园林树木栽培学》，一本是《植物学》。徐明浩问怎么会有这种书，还要不要，不要就一起打包到棠棣服务部当二手书卖掉了。

那是毕业那年暑假生日的时候他收到的，直接从购物平台买到他家，不知道是谁寄的，到处问也没人认领，只有查快递的软件里显示了购买者的用户名，他记得那个id，因为完全想不到是谁，为什么会寄这样的礼物，所以一直记着。

“Alice”。

他心中一动，很快地回了一条，“不要卖，帮我保管好，谢谢！”


	7. 夜诊

接下来的几天文俊辉躲全圆佑躲得相当成功。他本来就早出晚归，跟全圆佑他们出门的时间完全错开，全圆佑也放任这个情况不管，顶多在碰到的时候跟他打个招呼，由一扇门隔着，好像是两个世界。

但学弟学妹几乎是和他每个小时都待在一起，他们敏锐地发现文俊辉不说话的时间变长了，脸色也有点差，除了记民族志笔记之外白天几乎随时都在拿着电脑写东西。到第三天午休的时候，德育处那位老师找过来了，她是拿着药过来的。

“小文是不是有点着凉啊，”她找了一圈没看到文俊辉，就问休息室里的其他人，“我听他一直在咳嗽，这是清热的药，可以吃一点，按说明书吃就行。”

过一会儿文俊辉回来了，他们问起来，才觉得文俊辉的声音是比以往哑了不少。他高兴的时候说话音调就高一点，情绪不高的时候就比较低，还有点含混，的确不怎么容易察觉。文俊辉突然被这么多人围着关心，有点不好意思，只说自己没什么事，就是最近申请出了点问题，要准备一个挺着急的面试，晚上就多熬了点夜，可能就是水喝少了，让大家别担心他。

远远不是“挺着急”能形容的面试，简直是生死攸关。文俊辉接到机构那边邮件的时候已经只剩五天准备时间，这三天加起来他睡了大概只有十个小时。

至于他是怎么做到在大半夜可以出声地练习仿佛锈住了的法语系统的，那当然是——溜出去。

吵醒睡在主卧的人很容易，只需要开门和关门的时候稍微弄出一点异常的声响就足够了。好在文俊辉短暂的集体宿舍经历已经充分的培训了这项保持安静的技能，他才可以顺利的连着几个晚上都能离开房间而不被察觉。他不想让全圆佑知道他去干什么了，不知道为什么，他总觉得要去法国读书这件事暂时无法说出口。

酒店餐厅门口的沙发上是没有暖气的，而且和所有的期末类似，出声背书背到最后的结果一定是嗓子哑，文俊辉很不幸地没有带任何常用预防药品，在第三天早晨更是忍不住地开始咳嗽。

他就着热水灌下德育处老师好心送来的冲剂，查了查自己最近异常繁忙的邮箱，最近的一封是指导老师劝他不要太有压力，这并不是一个要求很高的面试，但文俊辉还是在心里祈祷自己千万不要出任何问题。

但是问题并不是听凭人心愿来的。在周末来临前的这几天，文俊辉经历了一次低烧——原因是他半夜不小心在餐厅门口的“学习区”睡着了，之后嗓子的情况每况愈下，吃药、喝蜂蜜水、最大限度的减少说话后都没有好转，他必须忍受没完没了的咳嗽。

“小文，你上课要不要用小蜜蜂？”这个问候来自初二一班的英语老师。尽管觉得自己做了这么多年发声练习的自尊有损，文俊辉还是接受了好意。

“老师，要不你别讲了，我们可以自习的。”这是周五最后一节课课间课代表忍不住举手说的话。周一他到办公室帮另一位数学老师批作业的时候，发现桌上有杯热水，边上有张纸条，字迹被水渍晕了一半，上面写着“老师辛苦了，一定要注意身体啊！”

“你怎么了？”这是一声有点陌生的问候。

文俊辉抬起头，看着那个有过一面之缘的四年级小孩，心想自己刚刚是咳的声音有点大，不然他不会表情这么惊恐。

“生病了呗，”对着小孩没什么好隐藏的，文俊辉很诚实地回答，“你怎么又不上音乐课？”他露出了个自认为很有亲和力的笑容，希望能削弱一点嘶哑的声音给人留下的不好印象。

男孩歪头看了看走廊那边的窗户，歌声和琴声正从窗户里飘出来，是同年级的朋友们不甚整齐的大合唱，他的表情有点落寞，但更像在赌气。

“我不喜欢唱歌。”

这是一句谎话。“你们班同学告诉我，你是唱歌最好听的，”文俊辉疲惫地笑了笑，“骗人可不是好孩子该干的事。”

“我本来也不是好孩子。”他低着头说。文俊辉觉得他还想说点什么，果然他沉默了半响又嘀咕了一句，“我要是真的那么好，我爸就把我接去城里了。”

文俊辉思索了一会儿该怎么回答，末了还是问了一句，“你爸妈都在城里上班？”

“嗯。”他点了点头，再说话的时候就好像在努力憋着眼泪了，“以前我妈礼拜天还回来，现在她也回不来了。”

一双大手落在他肩膀上捏了捏，带着温度和安抚的力度，“妈妈是工作太忙吗？”

“不是。”他很快地否认了，转过头来看着文俊辉，“老师，你们来了，是不是意思是教堂以后都不开了？”

“什么叫不开了？”文俊辉问。教堂的确大门紧闭，但关门的原因一直是未解之谜，没有谁说过它“不开了”，男孩的疑问让他有些疑惑。

“就是进不去了，”他说，“郑叔是不是特别生气，虽然我爸说他没生气。”

郑叔，就是郑神父。听起来不奇怪，他们在这里待了快一周，发现低年级小孩和神父的关系似乎一直很好，提起来都是“郑叔”。为什么生气，有谁惹到他了？是因为那架钢琴？

“你爸为啥说他不生气。”文俊辉其实不太确定，但他觉得他可以套出些信息。“你爸跟他很熟吗？”

“我爸说他知道自己活该，他要搬教堂，就得受气。”男孩说完好像有点不好意思。“这是我爸说的，不是我说的。”又补了句，“我爸跟他，挺熟的。”

文俊辉对这个回答感到惊喜，但是再追问下去又有些奇怪，于是他还是接着刚刚的话题问，“那你怎么想？”

“我不想搬家，但是我想让我妈周日回来。”男孩眨了眨眼，说的是伤感的话题，语气却带着点骄傲，“我妈是给教堂弹钢琴的，弹的比你们好。”

文俊辉突然有点同情里面的两位学妹。

也有好事不是吗？文俊辉在脑海里重新加工了一下这些信息，没忍住转过身去打了个声音巨大的喷嚏。从学生这边得到的零零散散的信息总算和教堂重新有了关联，或许“支教”的内容是十分业余的“音乐老师”，冥冥之中是个无比正确的选择，他打开群聊，发了个晚上开会的通知。

全圆佑最近收到了很多家母发来的短信，电话则不多，这不太符合他了解的母亲的习惯，问起来那边就说，“你们住在一起我打电话不方便吧？”

如果真的是这样就好了。全圆佑吃午饭的时候收到的这条消息，心里叹了口气，咬着勺子回复，“心意领了，但其实没什么必要。”母亲似乎把“住在一起”想象的太美好了，事实要冷淡太多了，而且完全看不到改善的迹象。

那边马上回过来，“为什么？”

全圆佑想了想自己来了这么久能见到文俊辉的时间，一天可能只有几分钟，还有赖于一个房间只有一个的热水壶和设置在公用区域的卫生间。显而易见，文俊辉在躲着他，可能那天关于出柜的一番表白和来自长辈的“亲切问候”都让他很难面对自己，全圆佑很理解。

他觉得有些烦躁，这些事情他从头到尾都不打算说，要说也不该是在这个岌岌可危的关系节点上，听上去的确很像是某种自我感动式的，过分沉重的宣言，但是不解释又会失去信任——他在让文俊辉相信他这件事上已经有过太严重的过失了，但这幅匆忙地、草率地贴上去的，并不对症的膏药，显然对于挽救这个旧伤没什么好处。我可能运气真的不太好。全圆佑想。

“你要主动一点。”这是母亲发来的另一条消息。

全圆佑不是不明白这个道理，只是，他在等一个文俊辉给他重新来过的机会，在这之前，如果他拒绝，那么所有的承诺和付出都只是徒然增加负担而已。

而文俊辉现在到底在承受些什么负担？全圆佑不明白，从导师那里得到的信息是社科那边其实没什么太重的任务，但这不能解释盘旋在他整个人周围的那种紧张的气息，还有客房里没有开会的声音时密集的敲键盘声，听久了，会觉得像在下一场大雨。

全圆佑盯着屏幕思索了一会儿，回复了一条，“需要时间和运气。”

社科那边的午休时间，十几个人正挤在一起在用同一台电脑看录像。录像是许老师从社科院之前处理诉讼案件的老师那边要来的，记录下了整个庭审过程。画面里坐在小小乡间法庭的原告与被告席上的，正是他们来了这么多天还素未谋面的郑神父，以及过世不久的老神父。郑神父那边的律师是位看起来很专业的女律师，老神父这边则是几个愣头青男孩子，据说都是B大法学院的。镜头一晃，露出坐在后排陪审席上的人，其中一位就是几年前的许老师，坐的最近的学弟按了个暂停，这群人对着那个看起来比现在头发要更茂密一点的老师笑了半天。

争论的焦点很简单，就是教堂能拆或者不能拆的问题。据说教堂的所有权是老神父以极其正当的名义给出去的，因为养子好不容易上了大学，本来应该去过普通人的生活，但是他又找不到合适的人继承教堂，最后只能让儿子也做了神父，老神父觉得对不起儿子，就把教堂的所有权转赠给了他，结果就是作为最重要的反拆迁据点的教堂转手就被签给了拆迁办。庭上老人和年轻人看起来都很平静，只有读到教堂的拆迁时间是“原告过世之后”的时候，年迈的老人才淡淡地说了，“你就这么想让我死吗？”这句话被淹没在律师继续读诉讼书的声音中，没有得到儿子的回答。

关于老神父的事情，此前的资料里给出了详尽的描述，之前学者民族志笔记里的他显得亲切而有领导力，显然是小地方不多见的年长的知识分子，在反对拆迁的努力中作为精神领袖存在着。而年轻的郑神父被描写的不多，仅有的就是他如何把教堂转手签给拆迁队，以及一段与父亲激烈争吵的录像。当时周围位置很多人，在吵得最胶着的时候两人被拉开了，然后郑神父什么都没说，摔门走出了院子。

这和他们从孩子口中听到的“郑叔”不太一样。上音乐课的时候从学生那里听到的描述是，郑神父人很好，会在圣诞节的时候打扮成圣诞老人来学校里一个班一个班的撒糖，袋子里装了一大把，他就站在班门口往里面一把一把的扔。但是今年圣诞节没有，或许是因为老神父去世，或许是因为别的原因。文俊辉想，可能是因为那架钢琴。

但是究竟是谁去倒了筒水在上面，不管是小孩还是老师似乎都不清楚，有的孩子并不知道这回事，他们只能把这些老师的到来和周末失去的去教堂唱歌的时间联系在一起，对于教堂他们知道的只是，那里不再开门了。

文俊辉有个想法，他决定试一试。

全圆佑醒来的时候是半夜三点，他看了眼手机，确认自己没有做噩梦之后，感到房间里有点异常。很安静，但是也很空荡。也许就是这种异常的感觉让他突然醒来的，因此没有马上闭上眼重新入睡。他犹豫了一下打开灯，发现客房一直紧闭的门竟然是开着的，而里面一片漆黑。全圆佑走过去，借着客厅的灯往里看，文俊辉的床铺得平平整整的，上面没有人。

他几乎在这个瞬间完全醒了，也不管文俊辉介不介意，走进去摸了摸他的床铺，冰的，看来人已经不在这儿好久了。床边有本书，封面他很熟悉，是堆在文俊辉书架上他不舍得卖掉的法语课本。他盯着那本摊开的书思索着这个点人能去哪儿？回到床边拿手机，才发现自己并没有他现在的联系方式。

他先去了趟大堂，得到没有人在12点以后离开酒店的消息之后，站在电梯里想了一下，按了餐厅的楼层。深夜的酒店有点瘆人，全圆佑把身上的衣服裹紧了，往餐厅的门口处走，那里有沙发，如果有可能的话那——

文俊辉的确在那里。茶几上放着电脑和一大堆打印出来的文件，他本人缩成一团倒在沙发上，安安静静的，似乎睡着了。

全圆佑看了看文件，还有没来得及熄屏的电脑，不出意外上面全部都是法语，底下的则是英文。第一页上印着个硕大的校徽。他隐约觉得自己不该找过来，不该看到这些东西，如果现在回去的话还可以当作什么都没看到，但这似乎是他必须要接受的事情。

缩成一团的人还没醒，显然是累坏了。全圆佑蹲下来，看着他睡着时皱成一团的眉头，突然觉得心口被紧紧揪住了。

“俊，醒醒，怎么在这儿睡？”

听到他叫的人马上睁开了眼，然后几乎同时开始猛烈的咳嗽，咳得整个人都在抖。全圆佑忍不住伸手抚了抚他的背，直到他平静下来。

“你为什么在这儿？”文俊辉揉了揉眼睛，声音沙哑，听得全圆佑皱了皱眉，“对不起，是不是吵醒你了？”

“没有，”全圆佑的头发还凌乱着，声音很低，像是没有睡醒，但眼神里一点睡意都没有，“我突然醒来了，发现你不在房间里，就出来找找你。”

“有什么好找的。”文俊辉觉得莫名其妙。

“如果没来的话，你在这里睡着会感冒的。”他顿了顿，声音更低了一点，近乎不可闻。“你已经感冒了。”

文俊辉不知道该说什么，全圆佑没有问他为什么在这里，没有问他那些资料是什么。但他的语气太低落了，整个人都好像被笼罩在一层巨大的、浓重的灰色阴影里，还在努力的试图收敛他们的外露。他想过无数次次全圆佑会怎么发现他半夜离开房间，会怎么问他他是去干什么，但是都不会是这样，全圆佑甚至都不问，他为什么不问呢？

“你都看到了，”文俊辉回答着对方没说出口的疑问，“要准备面试，在房间里会吵到你，白天也没时间。”

全圆佑的表情凝固了一会儿，再开口的时候显得很艰难，“你在申请法国的学校？”文俊辉机械地点点头。

“什么时候去？”

“毕业就去，顺利的话，八月就走。”

不出意外的话，就会是这样了。文俊辉想，这本来是件值得高兴的事，从这学期的后半开始，却逐渐变成某种折磨，每次想起的时候，都能感觉到胸腔被用力的拽扯。在过去的两年里，文俊辉都在不顾一切地试图离开B大，离开伤心之地也许就可以真的开始新的生活，但是当过去以更为汹涌的方式回卷，似乎有无数双手同时伸出来揪住了他的衣领，让他被无形的绳子悬置在中间，找不到落地的解法。

“所以，只有半年了？”全圆佑的呼吸不太平稳，心碎地相当隐晦。

“嗯。”文俊辉抿了抿嘴唇。只有半年了，他在心里重复了一遍。

庞大的失落重新笼罩了上来。如果当年全圆佑好好告别的话，是不是也会是这样，谁都没有说明，但是都知道自己即将面对什么，随即就是掉进海底洞穴一样的沉默。在很近、或者很远的，不可抗拒离别面前，都会是这样，也许在哪一种可能的过去中，他们都是注定要分开的。

对面的人一直保持着沉默。从他们重新见面以来，全圆佑很少这样一言不发。文俊辉低着头，不敢看他的脸。良久，他面前突然传来窸窸窣窣的响动，随后一件带着温度的外套被轻柔地罩在了他的肩上，他抬头看了看全圆佑，他的情绪似乎已经恢复了正常。

“你需要去趟医院，”他的语调已经变得很平稳，“面试很着急？祝你顺利…申请也是。”

文俊辉把衣服抓紧了些，感到全圆佑身上的味道柔柔地环绕着他，好像一个拥抱。

“这里太冷了，”他的语调很温柔，好像刚刚什么都没发生过，“困了的话就回去睡吧，早点回去。”

文俊辉轻声说了句“谢谢”。

“我回去了。”全圆佑转头往电梯的方向离开了。文俊辉抬起头，看着他的背影消失在走廊的转角。全圆佑很瘦，肩膀很薄，整个人看起来，像一柄有锋芒的利刃，也许已经不再锋利了，但是仍然有能力在他胸口切出平整的刀口。他好像并不习惯看全圆佑的背影，记忆里总是自己在把背影留给他，晚会结束后的夜，早晨去上课时的吻，去外省时，用力地关上门，就好像关上了所有缠绵的思念，也好像为所有想要抛弃的脆弱上了锁。文俊辉总是走得很潇洒，手臂举得高高的，笑着说：“我走啦！拜拜！”

他很少注意到身后的人表情是怎样的，他从没想过要回头看一眼。

现在想了，也不知道还来不来得及。

这之后的两天似乎过的飞快，好像在被人拎着后颈行走，抑或是脚下被塞了一个传送带，总之一个小时一个小时过得轻飘飘的。环院的学生敏锐的注意到领队的学长好像更加没存在感了，晚上在群里圈他玩游戏他都不怎么回复，看上去也总是在发呆，似乎被什么心事揪住了灵魂，整个人看起来愈发深沉。

全圆佑这两天的睡眠都不是很好，反复的做梦。他其实不是个很容易做梦的人，这实属反常，但睡眠实在是太浅了，好像无从抵抗梦境的折磨。晚上文俊辉只要一推开门他就醒了，尽管声音很轻，根本不足以吵醒任何人，但全圆佑还是会醒来，再闭上眼时就已经进入梦里，每次都是考场，每次都答不完考卷。高中的教室亮着节能护眼的大灯，初中的教室很小，地板很湿，好像刚刚做完值日，大学的考场是阶梯教室，他不知道自己在做什么卷子，但是无论考什么都做不完题。收卷子的人站在他旁边，监考老师冷冷地看着他，而翻过好像无穷无尽的答题纸，竟然有那么多都是空白，没有解答的，让他不断地质疑自己在过去的考试时间里到底干了什么。

这样会不及格的。他从梦境里醒来，在凝视陌生天花板的过程中意识到这不过是梦。客房的门被轻轻地合上，看来是文俊辉回来睡了。距离天亮没有多久，他闭上眼，匆匆地进入下一个考场，进入另一种折磨中。

似乎已经有很多年没有这样焦虑过了。全圆佑食不知味地吞咽着始终不合胃口的晚饭，试图恢复一点精神。

直到一条信息跃到手机屏幕上。不是只是他的，桌上所有人都看到了，全圆佑本来没在意，只是看到大家都拿起了手机，而其中一个学弟把消息念了出来，“你们有人会开车，还带了驾照吗？这是出什么事了吗？赵老板发的…”

赵老板是他们导师，全圆佑隐约感觉到话里的急迫，点开消息一看居然还发的是百年一遇的群通知，点开导师的对话框发了句，“我带驾照了。”

老师马上回了条语音，吵吵嚷嚷的，好像在什么饭局上，“那太好了！社科那边的司机说他晚上喝酒了，我这儿也在酒席上呢，他们老师也不会开车，你说这事！”

社科？跟社科有什么关系？还好那边也没有让他等，直接发了两个地址过来，一个是距离这里不远的居民区，另一个是市里的医院。全圆佑的心一下子悬到了嗓子眼，按播放键的时候胸口堵得慌。

“去找他们司机取一下车，然后去医院接一下做雾化的那孩子。”语音接着发过来，“这是司机的手机号，你到了跟他联系，剩下的你和他本人联系吧，就是你舍友，问问他现在怎么样了，你到了他应该也做完了。”

耳朵贴着听筒，身体却已经在自己行动了。听到最后一条的时候他已经到了房间门口，装好驾照就往导航上的地点走，一边打开企业微信通讯录在研究生列表里翻文俊辉的名字。有赖于人类学系极为稀少的研究生数量，这并不难，他打开对话框，祈祷文俊辉看得到消息。

“你还好吗？现在在哪里？”

十分钟后，全圆佑气喘吁吁地站在了司机的家门口，等待一把车钥匙让他快点能到达医院。一路上他都在克制着自己不要产生太多不好的联想，结果真的站在车边上的时候，脑海里真的什么都没有，只有心脏在克制不住的狂跳。他盯着对话框，看着近乎空白的消息页面里，自己发的那一条突然显示了已读，之后一条消息回了过来。  
“在门诊楼三楼，耳鼻喉科，3诊室” 

全圆佑坐上驾驶位，启动了车子，看着架在一边的手机接着弹出来几条信息。

“圆佑”

“是你要来接我吗？”

然后是一串陌生的电话号码。

“以防我不小心睡着了。”

好像是在说——“快点找到我”。

车窗外晚霞在飞速地后退，全圆佑拐上灯火通明的高速路，扎进即将到来的黑夜里。

文俊辉发现自己说不出来话的时候，课正上到一半。他把脸埋在臂弯里咳嗽了几声，再张口的时候，被自己发出的仿佛锯木头一般的声音吓到。喉咙有点灼烧般的痛感，他清清嗓子，重新试图说话的时候，发现自己居然只能发得出来气声。

他自己倒没什么感觉，但是瞬间在学生的眼里看到了担忧和惊恐。文俊辉还怪感动的，笑了笑试图安慰他们，立马就有人说老师别说话了，快喝点水，文俊辉听从了，不是因为他听话，是真的一句都说不出来。于是在黑板上写了句“别担心，我休息一下，一会儿应该就好了”。

情况再也没有好转，他坐在音乐教室的台阶上，感到自责好像冰水末过头顶，被迫陷入了无止境的沉默中。一个小时后，他搭着一位老师的车，被送到了市里的医院。

文俊辉不是个爱生病的人，以前军训的时候他还为此经常抱怨，抱怨自己体力太好，中暑和扭伤好像怎么都轮不到他身上，后来居然成了校医院的常客，每逢换季都要感冒，发烧烧到需要输液，还有各种胃的问题。生病总是嗓子先出问题的，他本来不觉得这是什么大问题，只怪自己话太多，没想到竟然会失声到这种程度。

“声带水肿是一方面原因，不会让人完全失声，”操着北方口音的医生从镜片后面看着他，神情有些审视的意味，“你们年轻人，还有一个问题，就是压力太大了，压力大，精神受不了，也会出这个问题。你好好吃药，好好休息，精神修养好了，哑着都能比现在好。”

他看着医生在病历本上龙飞凤舞地写药名，感到对方眼睛抬了抬，又上上下下扫了他一遍，递过来病例的时候，叹了口气。“别难过啊！不是什么大病，修养修养就能好，没事的。”说完拍了拍他的肩膀，把文俊辉的灵魂都拍回身体里一点。“你家属呢？待会儿见到人可别使劲说话啊，说话你更疼。”

这个字眼好像扎到他哪根神经，他张了张嘴，回答不了什么，只好用嘴型说“谢谢”，然后拿着病历本走出了诊室。

医院的灯光无论哪里的都是一样的苍白。全圆佑踏进门诊楼的时候已经快到九点，前台却依旧繁忙，他看着三三两两聚在一起的人群和穿着病号服的身影，每个人好像都有一张空白的、惨淡的脸，突然加快了脚步，像被什么思绪牵扯着。

来得不算快，也并不顺利，陌生的城市路标看起来格外费劲，他跟着导航走，信号弱时就停下来问人，总算在小城堵车的晚高峰里挤到了正确的路上。停车的时候才觉得冷汗浸湿了后背，下车时外套被冷风灌满，他却顾不及拉紧衣服。

找到文俊辉不难，他在诊室外面找了张角落里的桌子坐着，正好被包裹在冰冷的白灯照不到的阴影里，一个适合藏起来，又能被从楼梯上来的人一眼看到的位置。这个科室冷清多了，几乎一个人也没有，脚步声因而显得格外响。全圆佑关上楼梯间的门，文俊辉转过头来看到了他，他的手在桌沿支撑着自己，似乎用了很大的力气，全圆佑看着他，他苍白脸上的神情就像一张揉皱的白纸，被用力地摊平铺开，还是看得到折痕。他与不远处的人对视着，然后转过了头，望着自己的鞋尖，直到另一片阴影在眼前落下来。

文俊辉抬头看了他一眼，不甚充足的光线遮掩了很多更为惨淡的细节，但全圆佑还是看到他发红的眼睛，和恍惚的、令人心碎的眸子。生病的孩子会哭，会闹，会趁着自己生理上的脆弱向人撒娇，提出很多不合理的要求，只有文俊辉会把自己包裹起来，包成一枚柔软的茧，不会哭，也不会说疼。

全圆佑在这一眼中看到了很多个他。19岁的文俊辉是主协会长，被讨人厌的部员呛了一句，开会前搬了十多个椅子到活动室，开完会再默默地搬回去，就像这样坐在桌子上，晃着腿，装作不在意的神情像个小孩子。20岁的文俊辉给他发深圳的树，没有得到满意的回答，会质疑是否整件事都很无趣，或者发消息的那个人并不在意他的家乡到底是什么样。21岁的文俊辉在C市与他分手，听到什么都不会反驳，夜风呼啸着，全圆佑等他说些什么，他却始终保持沉默。在参与过的他的短短人生里，文俊辉吵闹着，大笑着，好像有说不完的话，花不完的精力，取之不尽用之不竭的快乐，但是全圆佑回忆里留着的好像总是他没有表情的时候，安静的时候。这当然不是因为全圆佑喜欢的是那个不爱说话的文俊辉，相反，他喜欢那个麻雀一样叽喳的男孩，喜欢他说的话，他开的玩笑，有道理的、没道理的，无趣的、有趣的，他相信世界上的人都会喜欢这样的男孩子。但是——

但是。

他那些很安静的时刻，那些蜜糖一样的外壳碎掉的时刻，都招引得全圆佑非常想要爱他。

很用力地爱他。

文俊辉很快地移开了眼神，眼前的人走近了些，垂头又抬起，似乎考虑了很多问题：“俊”。像是下定了决心似的。

被呼唤的人感到自己的睫毛颤了颤。

“需要一点安慰吗？”问出这句话的人好像对这份关心并不自信，而这份不自信触动了他，文俊辉甚至不知道他指的是什么，但他允许自己重重地点了点头。

而后他被轻轻地拽了一把，撞进一个不算暖，但一定会让人留恋的怀抱里，双手在他后背上缓慢地抚了抚，颈窝温度很高的地方散发出熟悉味道，盖过了消毒水刺鼻的气味涌进鼻腔，让他立刻就忘记了自己还在医院里，几乎是立刻就想掉下泪来。

如果这是两年前就好了。C市的月光好像穿过时光重新洒在他身上，倾泻如满地的水银，把那些深藏起来的心思全部照得赤裸裸的。不想让你走。这是那时没有说出口的话。不想和你分手。这是在对话框里打出来又删掉的话。我现在看起来真的很狼狈吧？这是没有底气问出口的话，因为太害怕听到肯定的回答。可是为什么现在你站在我面前呢？文俊辉好像看到全圆佑从那条台阶底端拾阶而上，看着那个因为情绪太翻涌而面无表情的自己，突然伸出手，把他整个人拥入怀中。霓虹灯似乎一盏盏地熄灭了，喧闹的夜市声响退潮一般地远去，像是应着阳光消失的梦魇。只有拥着他的人是真实的。竟然是真实的。真实得像另一个梦一般。他用力地调整了一下呼吸。

“圆…圆佑，我有话要跟你说。”

他不应该说话的，全圆佑好像被这几不可闻的气声扎了一下，但是文俊辉在说的又不允许他不继续听下去。

“你跟我说，你要走了的时候，我站在一条很长很长的台阶上。”

“我很想跟你说，可不可以不要说了，我现在很辛苦，箱子很重，下楼梯很累，我马上要坐的车要开三十多个小时，我没有力气回复你了。”

他的呼吸一直在抖，每说一个字都好像用尽了力气，全圆佑把怀里的人搂紧了一点。

“但我说不出来，”他终于说出口，好像一句叹息，“很可悲吧，这就是那个时候，还有现在，我唯一能留住你的东西。”

说到“现在”，他很明显地哽咽了一下，抱着他的人摇了摇头，却让倾诉者更加难过了。

“圆佑，我和你在一起，不是想让你看到我这样，也不是要让你为我感到难过，过去不是，现在也不能。”他吸了吸鼻子，感到酸涩的空气在他胸口引起剧烈的震动。如此近的距离里，他感到全圆佑的心跳得好像比他还要快一点，在此情此景下异常的煽情。

全圆佑伸了伸手臂，从怀里人的脖颈向下抚到腰际，像是在安慰一只猫，又好像在抚摸他心结的形状。

他轻声说，“我知道让你相信我很难。”

“但你现在不在C市的那条台阶上，”怀里的人在颤抖，他感觉到了，“我也不会再离开你了。”

这不是一句足够有力的表白，在时间和难以填补的伤痛面前，甚至有些过于轻飘。全圆佑不擅长讲这样的话，不擅长承诺、约定，他感到自己的心好像都在身体之外怯怯地晃荡着。算我请求你。全圆佑在心里祈祷。请你收下它。

“没有人是为了让谁难过才在一起，你给我的也远比难过要多太多了。”他把那两个音节咬的很轻。

而后一双冰凉的手在他身后揪住了他的衣服，很用力的，好像在确认着什么。

等一个答复需要很多时间。全圆佑想。也需要很多很多运气。他摸了摸文俊辉后颈的碎发，用从舍友那里学来的哄小孩语气问“做雾化是不是很疼？”

全圆佑看不到他的表情，但他挣扎了一下，从这个严密的怀抱里把自己抽离了出来。于是全圆佑看到一张不那么苍白了，但湿漉漉的脸，文俊辉的嘴角孩子气地向下撇着，好像受了莫大的委屈，睫毛都是湿的。他一张口，就有更多眼泪从眼眶里滚落，都被全圆佑轻轻拂去了。

诊室的远处传来脚步声，有人推开门从身后穿过，头顶上的灯闪了闪，旋转的阴影是朝生暮死的飞虫。从说不出来话的那一刻起，文俊辉已经意识不到这一天的时间如何流动，但现在他感受到了，他也感受到，好像永远都在不顾一切的往前走的人，习惯了把让他苦恼的东西扔在脑后，却这样心甘情愿地，停在他面前，并试图让那些阴沉的过往溶解于过往。他可能永远没法理解这个过程，就像是他并不打算原谅全圆佑与他分手，但当下，他坐在冷冰冰的桌子上，却想到一些陌生的、关于未来、甚至永恒的词汇。

“圆佑，我特别特别疼。”他用气声讲，一边不住地掉眼泪，一边觉得自己非常丢脸，差点要哭着哭着笑出来，脑袋好像一片浆糊，但是又格外的清明。“真的好疼啊。”他最后小声说。低下头，握住了另一双冰凉的手。


	8. 原谅

回程的路上，生病的人在副驾驶安稳的睡着了。全圆佑在红灯路口停下来，等待的时间里看着昏黄光线下文俊辉的侧脸发呆，支在一旁的手机弹出导师的对话框询问情况，他简单回了句“他没事，我们已经快到了”。

虽然并不是“没事”。刚刚在医院里全圆佑去帮说不出话的文俊辉拿药，因此也看到了病历本上写的诊断，关于声带水肿的描述下字迹潦草地写着“建议休息一周，注意精神状况”。全圆佑没有问什么，文俊辉在他身后跟着，倒是很听话的样子，哭过之后好像累了不少，也没有要挣扎着说话了，有要紧的事就用手机打字，最后觉得太麻烦，干脆把全圆佑的微信加了回来。

还有几条路到酒店的时候文俊辉醒了，醒了以后就睡懵了一样盯着方向盘看，眼睛睁得圆圆的，一副探究的神情。全圆佑感到自己被他上上下下扫了一遍，忍不住问在看什么，文俊辉的消息马上弹出来，说的是，“没有见过你开车”，紧跟着一条，“很神奇”。

全圆佑难以察觉地笑了笑，问他还有没有事情没处理完，面试是不是已经结束了。文俊辉就回“结束了，法国时间面的，半夜面完了”。他没有提课怎么办，谁帮他上，明明这是最要紧的事，全圆佑又知道他向来是开不了口求人帮忙的。他醒来就回消息回个没完，提示音响了一路，进电梯还在响。全圆佑皱了皱眉，心想这要怎么注意精神状态，还不是得一直紧张着，又觉得自己没什么能帮忙的，他本人的存在也是文俊辉压力的一部分。

但至少现在——他看着对话框里满当当的消息，好像看到事情向好的方向发展的希望，至少文俊辉愿意跟他说话了。

文俊辉进房间的时候门被人拉住了，全圆佑站在门边说，“我可不可以帮你去上数学课？”

不是“我去帮你上数学课吧”，是“可不可以”。文俊辉没料到会有这样的提议，正准备摸手机来打字，全圆佑就抢着解答了他的全部顾虑，说是问过老师也和学弟学妹们讲了，只是每天抽几个小时出来并不碍事，理科生的数学总是没什么问题的。他说得风轻云淡，好像很容易搞定似的，文俊辉眨了眨眼，看着他那副有些不安的神色，突然很想笑出来，于是发了句“那明天来开一下我们的小组会吧，中午12:30在小学音乐教室，地址和课表我发给你，感谢恩人！”全圆佑神色终于放松下来，说了句“晚安”就合上了门。

文俊辉三步并两步跳上床，在群里发了句：“友友们，不用决定谁去上数学了，拐到了高数考96的理科生！”

感叹号刷屏了半响，终于有学妹回复了句：“哪里来的理科生？”

文俊辉那时已经睡着了，看到这条消息时已经过去十几个小时，他听到校门口停车的声音，想了想在对话框里回了句，“不告诉你们[吐舌]”。

全圆佑不是没上过文俊辉的课，也不是不了解人类学系的学生，但是这样和他们一起开会着实是第一次，尤其面对的还是低年级生。

他站在音乐教室门口犹豫了一下，正准备伸手敲门，下一秒门就从里面被拉开了，来人是个学妹，个子小小，他低下头才看到脸，对方看到他一下子笑开来，很灿烂地对着里面说：“高数考96的理科生来了！”里面立刻传来一阵欢呼，简直是迎候大驾的架势。全圆佑被这个数据详细度震住，不用思考也知道来源是谁。他往里面走，看见文俊辉和其他人坐成一圈，正在跟刚刚的学妹说“嘘”，耳朵尖有点红，视线也马上飘走了。他拍了拍边上的座位，打手势让全圆佑过来。

多少是觉得很奇妙的。全圆佑小心翼翼地避开人类学系学生散落的衣角，每走近一步，就有一些陌生的、新奇的感觉涌上来，好像在湍急的河流中淌水，一步步走近未知的、未被踏足过的属于人类学生的田野，而后在他身边很近的地方，找到自己的位置。他和其他人一样坐下来，身边的人没有看他，随手塞了个iPad在他怀里，屏幕上是整页的讨论内容，用手写字体标得整整齐齐，开头处写了行很醒目的“听不明白就随时问我”。他接过来仔细看，文俊辉就往他那边挪了一点点，给最后一个过来的女生让位置，距离一下子被拉得很近，放下腿来坐好，膝盖就不可避免的靠到了一起。全圆佑瞄了一眼他们膝盖相触的地方，文俊辉好像察觉到了似的也看了一眼，看了一眼却没有任何动作，继续这样，好像在倚靠着他似的。

一圈人的视线只在他身上流连了一下，马上就转到电脑和手机屏幕上看文俊辉布置的讨论内容，似乎已经适应了领队学长的持续静音。文俊辉低着头，在微信聊天框里认真地打字，好像当全圆佑这个人不存在，但每次有人发言结束，他的补充、点评和建议还是会被转发到与全圆佑的对话框里。

尽管不能说话讨论仍然不受影响，但全圆佑还是想听到他的声音，雀跃的、清朗的、属于热情满满地做任何事情的人的声音，太久没有听过他那样说话，以至于回忆起来都恍惚。最接近当下的文俊辉在C市的经历至今他还一无所知，或许本人再也不会提起，全圆佑也不会再有知道的可能，只有那时电话里的风声和夜里山城口音的喧闹，构成一段近乎无言的回忆。但是现在，现在他的确在文俊辉身边，尽管不可能都是顺利的，但是至少他不再缺席了。文俊辉这幅默许的姿态，似乎是把连通着过去的门虚掩着，既不邀请他进去，也不上锁——如果不禁止他参与当下，甚至给予他弥补过去的机会，那么未来仍有可能。全圆佑不知道怎么感谢他，真的说出感谢的话来又显得太生分了，他只是想，这一次我会好好听你讲所有你愿意讲给我听的事，也会尽量不让你生病，一定不会再在一段旅途的终点跟你告别。

一个小时的最后十分钟才讲到上课的情况，塞给全圆佑的会议内容里其实已经写了很多细节，所有发言加起来不过是让他了解的更完整一些。开会结束后第一节就是数学课，文俊辉本来是要坐在教室最后监督教学质量的，但讨论的结果还是需要他和其他人一起去教堂，最后还是全圆佑一个人去了。

全圆佑走到班门口，望了一眼教室里面木质的老旧桌椅，走过讲台拉开窗帘。窗外有些阴沉，是海边城市冬日的常见天气，让他想起家乡的冬天。天光平铺直叙地罩在学生们午休后残留着睡意的脸上，书页翻动着，被用来挡住还不适应亮度的眼睛，熟悉的动作让人不由自主地想起高中时代。当年趴在卷子上睡觉的人，每天午休后都用水龙头里的冰水让自己清醒，试图在近乎重复的生活里，做一枚合格的，转起来比别人都要快的陀螺。十代的末尾和二十代的开端，全圆佑每天都在过和高考前一样的日子，上大学之后也一样。本科之后是考研，研究生毕业后是读博，人生就是一场场考试，在任何一场中考砸都会带来不可计量的损失。

但人生的意义从来不等价于考试得分。高中压力太大的时候，关系好的老师说，高考又不是你人生的终点。本科开经验交流会，保研的学长回来讲，考前在麦当劳为了那几分刷夜没有必要，还不如去搞清楚自己到底想要什么。研究生的时候意外被社团叫去熬大夜，全圆佑把这些话转述给同样压力大的学弟，对方很不满意地说——你们都已经这么成功啦，当然要向尚未成功的人劝降！他当时笑了笑，说我以前也这么想，但我现在觉得这些话都是对的，有时候你为了一些东西选择牺牲掉另一些东西，当下看起来永远都是正确的，走到最后还是会觉得得不偿失。

一行人的身影从一楼的大厅那里走了出来，是人类学系的学生们。文俊辉走在前面，转过来似乎在听后面的人说什么，他们聊天的声音很大，但也听不清内容，只有模糊的笑声，和那张熟悉的脸上难得一见的笑容，尽管在阴天里也足够灿烂了。全圆佑觉得自己明白得不算晚，人与人之间的关系比课题、田野和paper都要复杂太多，可能终其一生也难以找到所谓的答案，但他已经明白自己要解决什么，抓住什么。关上窗户也不可能完全锁住风，熄灭灯光也无法熄灭月亮。一切都还来得及，所以如今他需要去考另一场贯穿生命始终的大考了。

他站在讲台上，翻开写满文俊辉笔记的教案和花名册，看着教室里学生一张张努力扬起的脸，说了声“下午好。”

照例，没有人回答。

教堂离学校并不远，走过去的路上从室内带来的体温都来不及散尽，文俊辉站在门口，紧张地等着一位学弟敲门，拿着DV的手已经有点冻僵了。

全圆佑大概真的认真看了那十几本人类学著作，开会的时候什么也没问，甚至帮忙补充了点从村民层面上难以获得的政府方面的信息。在他们看来，老神父去世以后新的反拆迁带头人是位姓隋的大哥，虽然和妻子在城里工作，但每次拆迁办进村找人，他都一定会来看着，尤其注意教堂这里的动向。文俊辉想起四年级那个一直缺席音乐课的孩子花名册上的名字和年龄，不难判断出他们是父子关系。但小孩说“我爸和郑叔很熟”，两人在拆迁问题上立场又完全不同，也令人费解。最后理工科生只提了一个问题：“你们想怎么进教堂？”

学弟答说“之前跟教堂的嬷嬷说我们会修钢琴，他们答应让我们进去。”

这就是他们现在站在教堂门口的原因。不过文俊辉脑子里一直盘旋着他问的第二个问题：“所以你们会修吗？”会吗？且不说会不会，一整桶水倒上去，放了一个月了，大概已经不太修得了了，还是古董钢琴。文俊辉祈祷着能见到郑神父本人，至少不要立刻被赶出来，也不要被看出来他们真的只是业余的就好。

脚步声从里面穿出来，教堂的门有些残损，打开的时候发出了沉重的声响。来人并不是那位嬷嬷，是个穿着便装的男人，个子很高，非常瘦，简直可以说是形销骨立。和村里大部分人的面相不同，他的鼻子很高，眼窝深邃，不过那大概是瘦出来的。他穿得和大学生差不多，气质也不太像渔民，肤色尤其不像，从衣服的牌子看稍微比村里人生活质量好点，但他身上没有任何能表明他身份的东西，也没有人知道他是谁。被非常草率地扫视过一遍之后，门外人跟着他进了教堂，文俊辉看着前面的人一边走一边摘手套，才发现他戴的手套是工人会用的那种。

学弟忍不住叫住他，“您好，我们是来修钢琴的，之前遇……”“修吧，琴在那儿呢。”话被打断，然后他指了指教堂的尽头那块台子，右前方果然有一架深棕色的三角钢琴。说完他就进了一个小门，好像完全不关心他们会在教堂里干什么。文俊辉立刻打开DV开始录像。

从外面看是个礼堂，从里面看也差不多。影视作品里和真正的教堂文俊辉都见过，没有哪个像这间教堂这样修得如此像个礼堂的。从门口进来是一排排的座椅，两侧没有通透的花窗，也没有标志性的石柱。尽头挂在墙上的十字架下方是个高高的舞台，教堂不算大，所以上下台口幕布都很简陋，但仍然是齐全的，他抬起头看，屋顶上甚至有一排灯架，当然也是简易的那种。

“这地儿怎么跟红五似的…”有人忍不住发出感慨。文俊辉举着镜头扫过了教堂的内部构造，不管是墙壁、座椅还是地板都看得出岁月的痕迹。墙上一侧用红色的漆刷了四个大字“上帝是爱”，经久褪色，字迹不再清晰，只剩下淡淡的水红色。十字架下方的圣母像被防尘罩盖了起来，其他的布置都看不到了，俨然一副迎接拆迁的姿态。

学弟学妹拿着工具去看钢琴，文俊辉注意听着屋后的声响，叮叮当当的金属声，好像在拆卸什么东西。

“刚那个人是工人吧？”有人小声问。

“工人不会穿成那样吧…我觉得他应该就是郑神父。”有人小声回答。

他们看过的录像里郑神父和现在长得差很多，至少没有这么瘦，但是陈年摄影画质模糊且晃，没有人真的看清他长什么样。文俊辉只知道他四十岁左右，但刚才的男人也看不出年龄。

钢琴盖被整个掀开，修过自家钢琴的学弟发出一声惊呼，文俊辉凑过去看，才发现进水状况只能用糟糕来形容，倒进去的水量远远不是家里碰洒水杯的程度，因为琴弦大面积的生锈，琴键有些显然已经弹不起来，受潮变鼓的琴键也按不下去了。有人上手弹了弹，音准不容乐观，就算是专业的调琴师来修可能也无力回天了，这架钢琴大概是时候走向寿命的尽头。

“还修吗？我看他也不想管…”维修主力学弟看了看文俊辉。

“修吧！能修多少修多少呗，他能让我们来，应该不是完全不在乎，我们多待一会儿还能多观察观察这里。”文俊辉打字发回去。

被认为是郑神父的人再次出现时没有人发现他，他靠在小门边上，看着一群人趴在琴盖边，上半身都要掉进去了，低声问了句，“还行吗？能修？”完全不出意料地所有人都被吓了一跳，用来当手电的手机还差点直接掉进去，尽管说了也是撒谎，但是学弟看了看远处的男人，还有他的神情，还是回了句，“能修！”

人于是也不在远处看着了，直接凑近过来监工，琴盖附近的人一下子紧张起来，文俊辉却忙着观察他。抚摸琴沿的手是在裤子上蹭过的，望着琴内部的眼睛看起来没什么情绪，但在学弟手抖碰到零件的时候还是流露出担忧的神色，那样之后还摸了摸鼻子掩饰，好像很不愿意被人发现自己的在意似的。但文俊辉的注视马上被发现了，男人转过头看他，用眼神问他在看什么，他只好指指自己喉咙摇摇头，顺便拉一边的学妹帮自己解释。

“这是怎么，不会说话？”对面一脸懵地问。

学妹憋不住笑，但还是努力正色道“对，他哑了。”但在得到对方的惊奇表情和文俊辉的怒视之后，还是好好解释了他说不出来话的情况。

“哦…你们上课也不容易。”他点了点头表示理解，没有追究刚才的视线，在文俊辉肩上拍了拍，安慰人似的，又看了一眼琴的内部，说天黑了就走吧，修不完下次再来，敲门直接进。文俊辉看着他离去的背影，听见身后一阵压低音量的“yes！！”

不明身份十分疑似郑神父的男子之后再也没有出现，直到他们离开，屋后的铁制品叮当声也都没有停歇。晚上回去上音乐课的时候文俊辉想了一路，虽然没找到机会问他是谁倒的水，但他早就对这个答案有些猜测。田野调查跟查案子不一样，比起打听到确凿的证据，理解至今打听不到这件事的原因才是更重要的。如果今天他们碰到的人就是郑神父，那么目前收集到的信息会获得很多诗性的理解，顺着诗性和理性的双重道路继续向下分析，答案几乎昭然若揭。

第二天全圆佑拿到了文俊辉的DV，原因是这两天他都要泡在教堂里修钢琴，不太能出去录素材，劳烦他在“上下班”路上和市区里拍点有趣的东西。“有趣的东西”是个挺宽泛的定义，对此资深人类学学者文俊辉同学表示——请高材生全圆佑同学根据已录制内容自行学习，切勿手抖删除任何一段看起来没什么用的东西。

高材生全圆佑于是翻看了三个储存卡里的几十段视频，吃饭睡前都在看，有次在酒店房间被文俊辉撞到他在看录像，看了一眼就走了，进了门才发过来消息：某位同学很刻苦啊！全圆佑看着这条不知道该做何反应，自从他们停止了比比谁更安静的角逐之后文俊辉就经常会有这种欠欠的发言，如果不是因为他们现在的这个说不明白的状态，全圆佑大概会进去捏捏他的脸。

人类学影像有时候是挺无聊的，有些也意义不明，全圆佑甚至看过文俊辉的导师在之前的项目里修新庙屋顶的片段。那居然是整部片子里最好的镜头，阳光从房屋骨架中间漏下来，工具起落造成错杂的光影，钉子和锤子撞击，好像在谱曲，但仍然难以获得其中的意义。想起文俊辉他们修钢琴，不失为某种意义上的师承。据说那架钢琴被海水泡了，也不知道弹起琴键的时候，会不会听到海水的声音。这种声音到底意味着什么，文俊辉大概会说，这是人类学诗性的部分。

他们的视频显然具象很多，有学妹操着本地方言和老人打麻将的，棋牌室相当昏暗，烟雾缭绕，老婆婆抱怨自己儿子不帮着抵抗拆迁，一心想要拆迁款。有在学校上课的，配乐听起来像赞美诗，镜头一转，穿着花棉袄的小孩软软糯糯地问，今年放假还可以去教堂开晚会吗。有村子里四处贴着的宣传拆迁政策的海报，是走在路上拍的，拍着拍着有人闯进视线，伸手把海报从墙上扒了下来，而后撕了个粉碎。还有大妈带他们去看自己早期被拆迁队强拆的房子留下的痕迹。更多的则是村民们的生活画面，学生在土操场上体育课，居民家里摆着的十字架和圣母像，孩子在海边退潮的沙滩上捡小螃蟹，用大拇指按住即将逃跑的幼蟹，对镜头露出一个得意的表情，视频的最后全圆佑听到一声笑，很轻，几乎很难察觉，但他还是认出声音的主人，并且把这一秒播了很多遍。

因为是从第一个视频开始看的，所以全圆佑看到最近几个的时候已经过了些日子，其中有一个是对着教室的窗户拍的，从很远的位置取景，反复拉近以后已经十分模糊，但全圆佑还是看出来了这是他自己。这支保存在这台DV的储存卡里，应该不需要怀疑是自作多情，货真价实的是文俊辉拍的他。

从17排1座的位置上拍站在千礼侧台的人也是差不多的视角。只是全圆佑没有向斜上方找镜头的习惯。

手机里恰好跃出来一条信息：

俊：我今天会在后面看你上课，提前说一下

他走到班门口时，说要来听课的人正忙着应付好几天没见到的学生，有跟他比较熟的男孩子大声开玩笑，说文老师你怎么来了，其实可以就地退休，全老师讲课比你清楚好多。全圆佑在走廊就听到了，进教室的时候看见文俊辉身手敏捷地利用身高优势一把锁喉，很有气势地握了个拳，结果只是在人腰侧挠了挠就放开，说不出什么狠话，也没威胁性，回应他的只有带点调笑意味的起哄。上课铃已经打过，喧闹声在安静的走廊里格外刺耳，全圆佑拍了拍讲桌示意上课，看着文俊辉跟大家一起起立说老师好，终于忍不住笑了笑。

这是本学期的倒数第二节课，他们离开这里的前一天应该正好是小学的期末考试，学生听得格外认真，因而也显得听课的人格外坐立难安。第一节课还好，还能端坐着假装能好好听，第二节课文俊辉彻底无聊了，在拿出手机被路过的老师瞟了一眼之后，直接开始闭目养神，还剩十分钟下课的时候全圆佑留了点时间给学生们改小测卷子，走到文俊辉边上用教案轻轻砸了下他一点一点的脑袋，文俊辉反应很夸张地捂了一下，回以一个睡意朦胧但饱含歉意的眼神。

下节是体育课，下课的瞬间教室就几乎立刻空了。全圆佑在讲台上收拾卷子，看着文俊辉坐在原地拿手机发消息，马上放在讲台上的屏幕就被新消息唤醒。

俊：全老师  
俊：讲的是比我好！  
俊：但是数学实在太无聊了  
俊：自己讲都会觉得无聊  
俊：所以很困  
俊：非常不好意思[emoji]

全圆佑抬头看了眼文俊辉，他还在打字，埋着头没有往这边看过来，似乎在讲一段很长的话。

俊：之前翻出来主协录的校辩赛视频，也是这样，看着看着就困了。其实说不清楚为什么没有去看过，当时也没有想太多，后来觉得大概是因为害怕坐在下面会让你有点失望吧，如果看起来很困的话  
俊：现在还是觉得很不好，希望你可以原谅我

全圆佑愣住了。文俊辉很少说这样的话，或者说几乎没有说过，但他一直知道文俊辉总是想得比说得更多一点。如果真的对他提起那些陈年的不可告人的心思，那些幼稚的与自我的撕扯，他大概会明明白白地说，我记得，而接在后面的回答就像是这样，看得到在心里酝酿多年的痕迹。

俊：现在我在看着你了

他看向教室的后面，文俊辉用上目线看他，半低着头，一边的嘴角扬起一个傻气的笑容，与帅气的发言过分不相称，如果不是发消息，他大概自己已经害羞到捂着脸了。全圆佑在这个瞬间很想笑他，或者走过去揉揉他的头发，但他发现自己被另一个情境击中了，很多年前的国会厅，校辩赛最后一场，结束清场的时候突然发现人来人往的坐席间有个熟悉的身影，文俊辉用和刚刚很像、几乎如出一辙的表情看着他，在嘈杂的声音中很大声的对他喊“晚上去哪个食堂吃饭！”很突兀地，全圆佑甚至都不知道自己有这么一段记忆了，但它的确清晰地浮现在了脑海里。

俊：明天我还要来！  
俊：我喝点咖啡再来  
俊：[emoji]  
俊：辛苦啦  
俊：全老师

在低头看消息的空档文俊辉就真的跑了，全圆佑甚至都没来得及回复什么，好像只是站在这里任由他完成了一些事情，倒空了一些存放着什么的匣子。也许真的不需要回应什么。最需要被原谅的人收到对方发来的“请你原谅我”，如此宽宏大量，简直像真的得到了原谅一样。

徐明浩：文俊辉，恭喜你成功在一棵树上吊死

文俊辉去教堂的路上看到这条消息，没有否认，飞速地回了句：谢谢关心[emoji]，活得好好的，还能活至少六七十年

徐明浩：…你不觉得你有点偏执吗  
徐明浩：这叫什么，不撞南墙心不死？  
徐明浩：没有别的意思啊，我也没有在挑拨离间你们的关系  
徐明浩：我就是希望你开心一点

文俊辉当然明白徐明浩在说什么，也不会把这当成挑拨离间，但他的确有这样的自觉。在外人看来他大概是个好说话又好揉捏的人，性格里没什么激进的部分，甚至说不上有什么太明显的性格。但他意识得到自己本性里有些较为危险的因子，总是冒出来鼓励他，在哪条跑道上摔倒就一定要回到原点重新跑一次，直到不会再摔倒为止。这种危险因素存在着，很容易就会把正常人变成疯子，冷静理智的人变成傻子，但文俊辉觉得大概不会，过去的两年里他当够了疯子，最近才觉得自己越来越像正常人。

文俊辉：这不叫不撞南墙心不死  
文俊辉：这叫解铃还须系铃人

徐明浩：那你们俩算怎么回事  
徐明浩：就是说现在这个状态，离复合还差点啥

文俊辉：我也不知道  
文俊辉：差一点比较有冲击力的东西？  
文俊辉：可能真的来了才知道吧…

对面半天都没有回复。文俊辉看着空荡荡的对话框，好几次“对方正在输入”又消失，以为大艺术家终于明白了某些他身上正在发生的事情的复杂性，一时语塞，结果过半天发来这么一句：

徐明浩：我认为这种情况只需要滚个床单就行  
徐明浩：想了半天怎么不粗俗地说这句话

文俊辉捏着手机脸上红色白色交替出现了一阵，正好又走到教堂门前，他认为这句话应该从他脑海里彻底消失，否则多少有点不尊敬的意味，在手机上猛敲了一阵，最后删删减减还是只回了两个字，“再见[Bye]”。

钢琴修得差不多了，倒不如说“让钢琴较为体面地报废”这一工程已经接近尾声。但是接近郑叔这一工程没有任何进展。 今天他们到教堂的时候也没有见到他，教堂也同样空无一人。接近晚上放学，音乐课因为考试的临近被占得七七八八，他们今天明天都不需要去学校，最后的工作是在后天走之前拍到教堂的拆迁动工，就算圆满完成任务了。

钢琴的毁坏最后被定性为一场承载着村民反抗情绪，但以私人恩怨的形式表现出来的事件，据说隋大哥和他的妻子是第一对在这间教堂结婚的年轻人，他和郑神父一起长大，几乎是兄弟，老神父去世以后隋大哥来找郑神父，趁他在忏悔室看不见，把一整桶海水倒进了钢琴里，然后再也没有回来过。教堂就是那个时候开始关门的，村镇附近的人礼拜日无处可去，反对无门，镇上办庙会他们就当赶集一样去，回来在教堂附近和郑神父家附近大声说这件事，也没有任何回应。

这可以说是很温和的反抗了。文俊辉想起在C市以及更多地方见到的案例，村民会聚众，钉子户会和拆迁队吵架，甚至还有暴力事件。这里最大限度的争执也不过是多年前的官司，尽管闹到了法庭上，父亲最后也没有告自己的养子。

文俊辉觉得人是会后悔的，这从头到尾听起来都像一件后青春期反叛。据说老神父最后得的是阿兹海默综合症，不记得养子是谁，去世前拉到一个人就说对不起，对不起接着的是“你还是该去当个普通人”。大妈们讲起来却嗤之以鼻，都说郑神父是不孝子，他爸为反拆迁做了那么多事，教堂也给他了，最后被他一纸协约全毁了。

不孝子看着父亲的遗物也会露出那种眼神吗。他整日把自己关在教堂里，找人来修这架已然废了的琴，这举动里很难说没有悔意。

屋后铁器的叮当声没有传来，迎接他们的只有一片安静。没有人想动工，在舞台边缘坐了一排发呆，下午四点，正是困意聚集的时间段，有人坐着坐着就倒了下来，也不顾这台子上很久没被清理，积满了带着咸味的灰，文俊辉坐在琴凳上，把凹下去的按键一个个扶起来，恢复成好像什么都没发生过的样子，但是这架琴再也没法演奏出真正的曲子了，就像晚年时人的记忆，随便扯出来一段，都好像走调的曲谱，被修改，被打乱，被捏造成潜意识里希望的样子，打上那些说不出口的话的烙痕，怪异地不得了，又真实地不忍卒闻。

他的人生里从来没有真的失去过什么人，如果硬要讲的话，那大概是全圆佑。所以文俊辉体验过类似的后悔，他也知道在既已确定的事实面前，人是不可能让这种悔意烟消云散的。尽管他努力压制着这样的情绪出现，还得意洋洋地认为这种“掌控情绪”是某种心理健康的表现，但并不意味着他认识不到自己到底在想什么。

最接近崩溃的一次，大概是毕业那年演年末大戏的时候。最后一个星期他们在千礼装台，因为定灯光的流程始终走不完，演出前两天只好全员留在千礼熬夜。台子上贴了舞台地毯，定点光灯下又格外暖和，文俊辉坐在光里等程序设置，等到差点睡着。那时已经三点了，剧组睡倒了大半，导演也有点沉不住气，说你们谁要不出来唱个歌或者干嘛，让大家都清醒一下。

当年有个女生是十大歌手决赛入围选手，被大家推出来表演，她就把这场当安可，唱了自己的决赛曲目。文俊辉对她有印象，因为她唱的是首意大利语歌，很好听，但是他听不懂。前半段旋律低缓，副歌唱到高音，好像有什么从心底掉下来，他突然觉得自己最好还是别听了，再听下去似乎有什么要从过往里冒出来。大家在观众席给她鼓掌，算是恢复了一点活力。文俊辉看她走下来坐在自己这边，问歌词是什么意思，她就说，大概是讲有些人，你已经和他说完最后一句话了，只是你不知道而已。

分手一年零三个月，凌晨千礼的侧台，文俊辉的胸口浮现出一些新的隐痛。他的确想不到再次见全圆佑会是什么时候，他只知道有些人失去缘分之后，就算住在临街也碰不到一面。全圆佑会去哪里工作，以后会在什么地方生活，现在和谁在一起，他不知道，大概也不会再知道了。他们说过的最后一句话是什么，他也不记得了。如果那时意识得到是最后一句，大概会讲得再慎重一些，选一个能记得住很多年的句子，而不是像这样，从记忆的毛线团千万个线头里无从找起，只看得到一片蒙着阴影的灰色。

文俊辉带着这样的隐痛去走了角色杀青前最后一个定点光，然后在后台的休息室找地方睡觉，后台没有暖气，睡得也不安稳。模糊间梦到参加谁的婚礼，满场都是鲜花，他跟着人流上去和新人们轮流说话。新郎应该是他认识的人，却看不到脸，文俊辉走到他面前，似乎有一大堆的话想说，但是长篇大论到了嘴边，只剩下了你要注意身体，要健康，要长命百岁。他没能感知到说出这些话的时候自己是在开心还是在伤感，他只是盯着新郎握住他的手，那双手比他的手大一点点，但骨节比他纤细一些，他被那双手抚摸过很多个日日夜夜，闭上眼都能想象出它们的形状来，但此刻只是礼节性地握着，无名指上套着一枚闪亮的钻戒，有些过分刺眼。而后就像是被光刺激到了一样，他突然对着那个人说，我以为我们会在一起很久，我以为你身边站着的人应该是我的。

文俊辉是在这个时候醒来的，六点三十分。他揉揉眼睛，想着回宿舍的话刚好能赶上早八的英语课。

他一边往台前走，一边觉得这是个太不体面的梦，他一定不会有机会参加全圆佑的婚礼的。但是最后一句话到底该说什么呢，他会对我说什么呢。

就像是现在这样，那时他坐在舞台边，和一群没睡醒的人一样向后倒去。有人说，这一定不会是我最后一次在千礼演年末大戏，边上的人挥挥手，说人生基本不按你想的方向发展，可能这真的就是最后一次了。

关于“最后”的开关太多，在那天晚上被一个个按下去，最后打开了什么不得了的东西。反应过来的时候电话已经拨出去了，打给一个文俊辉唯一记得的号码。他甚至觉得那是过度缺乏睡眠之后的应激行为，直到对面开始响起连续的“嘟”的声音，他才意识到自己在干什么，这通电话又是拨给了谁。心跳随着等待接听的声音变得飞快，每响一声好像就能再快一点，而后它竟然真的被接了起来。

六点三十二分，千礼突然安静得像是被冻住了一样，闲聊静止，动作静止，文俊辉听得到自己的呼吸，原来空气进入肺部再从呼吸道钻出来，会这么吵闹，吵得他想要停止呼吸。

他没有说话，对面居然也没有，沉默被解析成电波的嘈杂声，文俊辉甚至怀疑自己打错电话了，打到了什么不存在的鬼号上，好像过了又一个世纪那么久，对面突然出声了。

那个低沉的声音说，“俊？是你吗？出什么事了吗？”

文俊辉几乎是立马挂断了电话。

声音又开始在此刻返潮，有人抬了抬手，衣料的摩擦声刺耳，一如往常，似乎刚刚的绝对静止就是为了不暴露打过去的人的身份，但接电话的人竟然还是发现了。边上的人首先出声，他说，俊辉你怎么拿着我的手机，啊…是一个型号来着，我也看错好几次。插科打诨重新在几个人之间传开，那个人大概不会发现刚刚自己的手机拨通了一个陌生的电话，也不会意识到刚刚在文俊辉的身上发生了什么。

文俊辉只在脑子里颠来倒去地想，你说过的最后一句话，至少我现在记住了。

“我要不弹点什么，你们一会儿都要睡着了。”文俊辉在群里发。

“哦对学长也会弹钢琴的，”立刻有人看到消息，“可以啊，这琴走音成这样一弹人就清醒了。”

“我记得我初中合唱团唱过一首什么歌，老师最开始给我们听放的是唱诗班的录像来着，我找找谱子。”

那首曲子叫《Away from the Roll of the Sea》，在渔村里，能听见海潮声的教堂，用被海水泡了的琴弹这个，有种奇妙的应景之感。文俊辉埋头搜了一下伴奏乐谱，然后把手机立在琴上，按了按主旋律。的确走音，但不至于完全听不出来是什么，琴键有些按下去了只能手动抬起来，多少有些影响弹的速度，总的来说还是可以弹的。

琴声干涩，调子离奇，带着一种奇妙的混响，和弦屡屡终止，因为要停下来抬起琴键，弹过的人对这种情况已经放弃了，文俊辉却把曲子一直弹了下来。

“哇这个调子…”不禁有人感慨，“这是《Away from the Roll of the Sea》吗？我居然听出来了。”

“啊合唱团的确唱过，应该没有哪个合唱团没唱过吧。”

“你是什么声部的？我是高。”

“我是中。”

“你还记得词？”

“差不多吧…记得一部分。”

“那要不要合一下？”

文俊辉停了下来，转过头，像是在听取意见。

“那合一下！麻烦学长再来一遍，哇我会不会跑调啊…”

文俊辉向背后比了个ok的手势，从头开始弹伴奏。

于是就是跑调且时断时续的琴声和跑调且时断时续的歌声，外加忘记的地方完全糊过去的歌词，在混响效果极佳的空荡教堂，肆无忌惮的传播了开来。弹琴的人控制不住表情，笑不出声但肩膀也控制不住耸动，听着的人更是没什么顾忌地笑起来，但文俊辉没有停，努力和声的人也没有停，歌声以完全不符合合唱的定义也一点都不动听的形式进行到了最后一个小节，弹到结尾的时候，大家同时叹了口气，然后同时大笑了出来。

他们不知道的是，这段乱七八糟的合唱还有两个观众，一个在教堂的门外，另一个在忏悔室后面的屋子里，他们想起的是同一段回忆，关于过去的，关于已逝之人的，久远又闪光的往事。不过对于当时来说，几乎是无关紧要的。

“刚门口好像有人过来看了一眼，我们忘锁门了。” 有人望着门口说。

“啊…应该不会出什么事吧？”刚唱过歌的人看了眼文俊辉。

没等文俊辉回答，那个身影就重新出现在了门口，里面的人吓了一跳，文俊辉却看清楚了，那是隋大哥家的小孩，他拿着什么东西跑了进来，直奔台边，或者说直奔坐在琴凳上的人，文俊辉不明所以地接了过来，手中的书页格外有分量，封面是皮质的，使用痕迹明显，但也看得出被很好地保护着。那是一本赞美诗集。

男孩从侧台爬了上来，指挥着文俊辉把书翻到其中某一页，然后把它放在了谱架上。

“弹这个！”他一边喘着气一边对文俊辉说，似乎是一路跑来的，两颊的红晕是冷风的痕迹，眼睛亮闪闪地，透着兴奋的光。

“你们放学了吗？你是不是又逃课！”熟悉他的音乐老师们开始作势吓唬人，但他一脸正气地直接坐在了这群人中间，丝毫不像要解释的样子，还打了个手势示意文俊辉开始弹。

文俊辉也猜不出他要干什么，只是听话地按着曲谱开始伴奏，而从来没有上过音乐课的男孩就这样在走调的伴奏里开始唱他熟悉的赞美诗，他一开口，所有人都安静了下来，因为那确实是孩子们所说的，“唱得最好的”声音，圆润清亮，稚嫩却生动。文俊辉挑了挑眉，感到某种奇异的惊喜，于是也尽量地让走音的琴跟得上他唱的节奏。他好像没在对着谁唱，不是对天上的上帝，也不是对着他们这些人，可能也不是对着郑神父，只是唱给自己听。一曲唱完，所有人都给他鼓掌，他却一点也没脸红，也完全不怯场地继续指挥着文俊辉弹下一个。

文俊辉拿手机给他打字，“你能不能悄悄告诉我你要干嘛？”

他神神秘秘地说，你等一下就知道了。

的确是等一下就知道了，因为下一首曲子还没弹一段，另一个小脑袋从门外探了进来，晃晃悠悠走进来，看起来更小，目测是一二年级的小孩，背着书包来的，可能刚刚放学。她也一路直奔舞台，随便找了个地方坐下，然后立马加入合唱。人类学系的学生们被这个场景震惊到，但是他们马上要迎接新的震惊了。像闸门被打开后涌入潮水，教堂里不受控制的涌进了成群结队的小孩子，最开始是两三个，后来是三五个一起来，他们的外套什么颜色都有，飞奔进来的样子像雏鸟涌入森林掠过河滩，轻盈且熟练地在台子上找位置坐下，然后从任何一个音节加入到合唱里。

除了文俊辉，其他人早就撤到坐席上开始当这场即兴演出的观众，相机已经支好了，取景框里焦头烂额地演奏者被一圈圈地包围起来，弹完一支立马有人上来帮他翻页，后辈们一边笑他的狼狈，一边感觉到他其实是在开心的，像这群许久没有这样唱过歌的孩子一样。他们也切实的体会到了，不管音乐教室电子琴有多准，这些孩子们还是喜欢来教堂。

这是一个什么样的场景呢？可能再看十几本民族志也无法帮助他们彻底理解这一场景的意义，他们只能努力的记住当下的感受。教堂好像就在这歌声里重新成为真正的教堂，尽管没有十字架，也没有圣母像，甚至神父也没有出现，但这或许就是一切背后的“意义”。也许联系起所有人与这间饱受争议的教堂的不是任何超验体验，恰恰是这样最世俗、最质朴的，无意义也看似没有任何联系的东西，脆弱得好像玻璃弹珠，每一个碰到另一个的时候，都发出一点点玻璃碰到玻璃的轻响，尽管撞在一起，却没有任何一个变成碎片。

没有声部也没有什么技巧，他们就这样齐声唱到把每一首自己熟悉的歌都唱完了。几十个孩子一起，乐声能传出去好远，屋后的人怎么可能听不到，但他始终没有出现。西边窗外的太阳已经快沉到地平线，过瘾了的孩子们开始像归鸟一样寻找一同飞回巢穴的同伴，而后人潮褪去，也没有人再要求文俊辉弹下一支曲子了，他揉了揉有些酸痛的手，突然听到屋后什么东西掉在地上，然后又被一一捡起来的声音。他听到了，他身边的孩子也听到了。

“你怎么把大家都叫来的？”文俊辉用手机打字问他。

“我去每个教室都说了一声，说教堂开门了。”他的语气带着些沾沾自喜，“我们跑出来，老师也没管，反正不上音乐课也就是做作业。”

“你这么干不怕你爸说你？”文俊辉又打了一句。

“我爸才没空管我…再说他也管不着我，他还得在城里上班呢。”

文俊辉看着他保持着那种自得的神色，还是伸手揉了揉他扎手的寸头。

男孩仍然在台边坐下，文俊辉走过去坐在了他边上。“你说，如果有人做了错事，你原不原谅他？”他突然问。

这是个需要慎重回答的问题，他显然是被当作什么靠谱的大人了，得斟酌一下语句。

“都是对方的错吗？你一点错都没有吗？”文俊辉打字过去。

“我没有！我有啥错，但大家都说他有错。”

“那你觉得他有错吗？”

“我觉得…我觉得有吧，不怪他也不知道怪谁。”

文俊辉没有很快地回答他，他在手机上敲了半天，久到男孩忍不住探头看，“你到底要说啥啊？”

文俊辉躲了一下，把手机举起来，打完最后几个字，然后递到他手里。

他写的是，“我现在觉得，不一定非要原谅别人。一个人如果做了错事，你可以怪他。但是如果他不接着这么干了，然后你还是想对他好，那你还是可以继续对他好。就比如说你养了一只猫，你的猫有天自己跑出去玩，好久都没回来，你找它找的很伤心，以为它再也不回来了，但是过了一段时间它又自己回来了。你也不能不接着养它吧，它回来了你肯定还是会高兴的啊，原不原谅它，你都会继续和它生活在一起的。不过，如果是路边不认识的野猫咬你的话，那无所谓，不原谅它就不原谅了。如果你想的人是这样的人，就不用想了。”

文俊辉看着男孩低下头露出的发旋，他似乎在很认真地理解那几行字的意思，想事情的时候看起来好像不止是个四年级的小孩，但这也不奇怪，离开父母生活的孩子当然要早熟一点，这大概是他十分珍惜对他好的其他大人的原因。

“你说话也太绕了…”他好像很嫌弃地把手机递了回来，“但我懂你说的意思了。”

文俊辉笑了笑，伸手又要摸他的头发，被他一把拍开了，“别摸我头！我爸说头摸多了长不高。”

“那你要不要去看看他，他最近都一个人，大家还都怪他，他应该也挺不开心的。”文俊辉在下面打了另一行字过去。

男孩看了看那扇紧闭着的门，又看了看一脸鼓励神色的文俊辉，突然生气了似的，“你怎么好像什么都知道！你听谁说的！”

文俊辉被逗笑了，写道，“因为我是厉害的大人！嘻嘻”

“大人才不说什么嘻——嘻——”男孩也被逗笑了，“你这么厉害你把自己搞哑巴了，骗谁呢。”

文俊辉突然被训了，一时也不知道说什么，只好扁扁嘴装可怜，任由嗤笑进行了一段时间。

“那我去找找他。”他最后说，边说边跳下了台子，朝忏悔室后面去了。文俊辉坐在原地，看着他敲门喊郑叔，没喊两句门就开了，里面的瘦高男人还是穿着便装，一开门，男孩就冲进去挂在了他腿上，他笑了笑，朝文俊辉这边看了看，没说什么，但眼神分明是在说感谢。文俊辉回以一个微笑，看着他们关上了门。

教堂里重新只剩下了人类学系的学生，后辈们从角落里冲过来跟他分享刚刚录的视频。夜色下沉，海鸥鸣叫，教堂陷入了一整片黑暗中，只有相机的显示屏充当不甚充足的光源。合唱声重新从视频里传了出来，吵吵嚷嚷的，文俊辉却感到自己身上正经历着一种前所未有的平静，远离虚假的梦境，远离被修饰，被捏造的过往。过去他读过的、学习的东西大都教育他去看透细枝末节之后的真实，去找那个真实而赤裸的，一切都可以理解，可以归纳总结为某种真理的世界，但世界的确不都是标准的90度直角，有太多只能依靠感觉体验的东西，所以会有仪式和巫术，会有赞美诗，会有人信仰主，会有诸多玄妙，会有未解之谜和重新回来的爱情。其他不可把握的东西，像扔进大海的一枚硬币，也许很久以后它会和日落一样被潮汐还回来，也许只有海水知道它究竟为什么回来，扔硬币的人只需要知道自己现在捡到了一枚硬币就足够了。

文俊辉选择不去想了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 最后那里提到的90度直角，来自《Hanging without a rope》，与一个人类学概念有关，我的老师翻译为“钝性”  
> 往海里扔硬币戏仿了一下《达洛卫夫人》


	9. Kiss me, it's beginning to snow

回酒店的时候，文俊辉意外地发现房间里没有开灯。这是个不常见的现象，至少这十多天里他都没有遇到过。

天已经完全黑了，他习惯了回来以后总是有人，连灯在哪儿都不知道，在墙上乱摸了半天才摸到插卡的卡槽。全圆佑果然不在，也没有回来过的迹象。客厅正中间的茶几上放着那台他给全圆佑的DV，下面压着张便利贴：

“俊：  
我今天可能会回来得很晚，你要睡了发条消息给我，如果那之后才回来我会轻一点的。  
圆佑”

以前全圆佑也有这样的习惯，早起如果发现人已经走了，或者晚上回去发现他不在，文俊辉会先查查他的课表或者实验安排，都对不上的话，在冰箱上、餐桌上或者门上总是找得到这样的便利贴。不知道为什么，发条微信就能传达的信息，落在纸面上总是给人格外的安心感，有的是说冰箱里面有洗好的草莓，尽快吃掉，有的简单讲了自己去了哪里，什么时候回来。很普通的内容，但文俊辉把全圆佑写给他的便利贴全部收好藏起来了，他猜全圆佑没有发现过。原因说起来很简单，因为他写出来的语气会变得很柔软，称呼也会写得很肉麻，在床上都不会叫的那种。

这张倒是写得相当普通，但是他看着几行熟悉的字迹，心情多少有些奇怪。 

不知道该说全圆佑这个人到底是真的很聪明还是真的很迟钝，总之看起来他选了一种最迂回的方式进入他的生活，充分地把这段关系的主动权交到他手里，因为他知道文俊辉是个很容易被别人打动，却不容易打动自己的人。他也知道文俊辉看得到人身上细微的改变，也会留念经过时间淘洗仍然留下来的东西。

文俊辉把那便利贴从桌子上拿下来，折起夹在了床头的书里。

他猜全圆佑那边大概有什么庆功宴之类的聚餐活动，DV放在这里应该也是这个原因。随手拿起来翻了翻，却看到了一个意想不到的视频。是最近的一个，录制时间是下午时间4:45分，地点竟然是教堂。他点了播放，萦绕在脑海里一下午的合唱声就从扬声器里播了出来。看起来是坐在教堂的最后面拍的，焦距被拉近再拉进，直到取景框里只有文俊辉着急弹钢琴的身影。的确很着急，文俊辉自己看都觉得着急，有一个地方实在来不及扶琴键，手忙脚乱了一下就错过了节拍，唱歌的孩子当然没理他接着唱下去了，他赶紧抬头看谱子进行到了哪里，而音轨里就是这时传来一声轻笑，很轻，但文俊辉还是听到了。他暂停了视频，感觉自己整个脸都在烧。

当时肯定是注意不到的，但是也想不到全圆佑居然会在场。视频录了七分多钟，没有继续录下去应该是因为储存卡正好存满了。文俊辉重新把相机打开，向前翻了翻，相册里存了十几支视频，大概是全圆佑帮他录的“人类学影像”，但他此刻完全没有探究理工科学生拍的人类学影像是什么样的心情。

只是觉得有点莫名的难为情，还有点莫名的惊喜。文俊辉其实自己都没有想明白他们做了一件什么样的事，意义究竟如何。如果全圆佑没有路过那里，文俊辉一定不会给他看录像的，尽管它会被分析，会在报告里被浓墨重彩地描写，但若是真的有机会向他讲起来的话，也可能是三言两语轻轻带过。

但是他看到了，一切因此都变得不一样了。

文俊辉在这个瞬间突然意识到，这的确是一件很重要的事。他以前从来没觉得全圆佑在台下很重要，至少曾经站在舞台上的时候，他在那里或者不在好像都不会怎么样，因为他的观众太多了，不需要去向某个特定的人确认“我值得被看到”。而当台下空无一人时，他才理解了这道唯一的注视的意义。它无声地向文俊辉诉说着——就算你现在没有那么多观众了，就算在今后的人生里，你再也不会站上那么大的舞台，收获那么多的欢呼，就算那段金色的、鲜活的岁月已经不可遏止地离你而去，就算你穿着最普通的衣服，在一间空荡的、老旧的教堂里，慌乱地弹着走音的琴。但你依然被注视着。

也许并不需要那么多观众，不需要灯光，也不需要鲜花和掌声。他只需要知道，这世界上有一束光是为他打的，有一个人是为他而来的。仅此就可以对自己说——

你值得被爱着。

这顿饭吃得时间是有点太久了。全圆佑坐在大排档的简陋吊灯下，看了眼手机岌岌可危的电量和十二点过半的时间，想着回去的时候无论如何都要轻一点。还好明天的数学课是下午，不然喝过酒熬了夜去讲数学，万一讲错点什么，大概要为整个班的期末考试成绩负责。

文俊辉没发消息过来，不过他睡得一直都很晚，白天见到他脸上的黑眼圈，总觉得满脸都写着“我休息不好”。就算再是工作体质，这样连续两周多也会受不了。但是他看起来很开心，似乎负担减少了很多之后，走路都有些轻飘飘的。

到酒店的时候已经一点多，全圆佑的手机自动关机了。他刷了房卡，门却推到一半卡住了，再推了两下，发觉应该是防盗门栓被扣上了。屋里没什么声音，他犹豫了一下要不要敲门，突然就听到客房的门开了，然后是一阵脚步声，再然后门被豁然拉开，文俊辉一脸歉意地站在门边。

“对不起对不起我忘了你要…”他越说声音越小，然后眼睛一下子睁得很圆，“…你回来了。”

全圆佑听到了，这一下好像酒都醒了，整个人愣在原地，看着他好半天说不出话，最后如梦方醒一样憋出一句，“你的嗓子好了啊…”

文俊辉自己也很惊讶似的，点了点头说，“好像是吧，我也是刚刚才发现的。”

他侧了侧身让人进门，全圆佑走过他身边，听见房门重新落锁的声音，还有一句小声的嘟囔“你回来得好晚”。

全圆佑突然不知道怎么回答，他仔细分析了一下这句话里的情绪，反应过来这好像是句抱怨，但文俊辉在抱怨什么呢。如果是在一起的时候，他大概会走过去抱抱他，但眼下当然不合适。而他本人可能都没反应过来自己说了什么，反应过来的时候才发现被人揉了揉头发，动作可谓是行云流水，完成地相当迅速，他回头去看全圆佑，全圆佑淡定地维持着神情，看着被安慰过的人反而突然像炸了毛似的，伸手压了压自己被弄乱的头发，一副被占了便宜很不服气的样子，但又什么都没说径直往自己房间走，关门的时候还闷闷地说了句“我要睡了”。

全圆佑望着他的背影笑了笑，文俊辉大概不知道他这样说话听起来真的很像撒娇。

文俊辉睡了个好觉，一夜无梦，第二天早早就起床出门了。他不需要去学校，也没有别的事做，但他有想要见的人。

从酒店走到教堂，冷风把困意驱散了一大半，他几乎是习惯性地敲门开门，门果然没有锁。文俊辉到现在都想不通，村里的人如果真的想来教堂为什么不试着拉一拉门，郑神父可能是一次都没有锁过。也许有人进来过，尽管进来是为了泼冷水的。但就算如此，这扇门最后也还是没有上锁。

屋后很安静，但文俊辉还是听到了忏悔室里的声音，他走过去拉开了忏悔室的门，中间的隔板就马上被拉开了。郑神父坐在里面，看着来人的方向，认出是谁之后就把隔板重新拉了回去，文俊辉闻到空气里一股浓烈的辛香气味，才反应过来他在吃饭。

“郑叔，”他也跟着孩子们这么叫，“您在吃早饭啊？”

那边吃饭的声响没有停，含含糊糊地接了句，“昂，你怎么能说话了，不哑巴了？”

“昨天晚上才好的。”文俊辉试图给自己找个较为舒服的姿势坐着，狭小的空间让他有点难以伸展开肢体，对面的高个子男人显然也是如此，于是他问，“您怎么在这儿吃饭，不挤吗？”

“小时候喜欢在这儿吃，习惯了。”他往这边看了一眼，看到文俊辉艰难地缩着腿，忍不住笑了笑。“城里孩子没见过人这个点吃正餐吧，农村人就这样，什么时候干活什么时候吃饭。”

文俊辉也跟着笑了笑。

“怎么了？找我有事？”那边好像看出来他欲言又止。

“嗯，我有点事想问…”

“拆迁的事就别在这儿问了，去村委会问去。”神父突然打断他。

“不是问拆迁的事，”文俊辉赶紧糊弄过去，调整了一下语气郑重地开口，“神父，我是来忏悔的。”

那边顿了顿，又笑了一声，“你又不信教，你这不能叫忏悔，只能叫聊天，好吧。”

文俊辉乖乖说“好。”说完又一下子沉默下来，不知道怎么开口。

“怎么了小年轻，感情问题啊？”那边主动问了。

“啊…哦，对。”文俊辉答。

神父立刻拿出自己从业多年的直觉，“跟对象闹矛盾了？”

文俊辉斟酌了一下“…是吧。”

“你们现在的小孩儿，说什么都是是吧，好吧，行吧，也没个准数。”

“因为我们还没有和好，”文俊辉解释道，“所以还不能说是我对象。”

他没有继续说，对面就猜测，“吵架啦？”

“也不是…”文俊辉想了想，“就是有段时间好像相处不下去了，就分开了。”

“那现在为啥要和好？”

“怎么讲……说起来，其实是跟自己和好。”

文俊辉讲得模糊。郑神父却理解地“嗯”了几声，说“那是，跟自己和好比较重要。”

“我觉得他已经能和自己和好了，我还在努力……”他说得不太有底气。

“那你现在的问题是什么？”那边问他。

文俊辉晃了晃腿，觉得这个空间的确有某种神奇的魔力，对方的北方方言听起来也异常亲切，让他能把往日说不出口的话都一口气地倒出来。

“我以前觉得，他的生活是他的，我的生活是我的，我没有办法彻底走进他的人生里，他可能也这么觉得吧。”对面嗯了一声，鼓励他说下去，“现在他把以前那些，我觉得他不愿意给我的，一件一件放到我手心里，我又怕拿不住。”

文俊辉简直在心里叹了一口气，“我害怕我又让他伤心。”

过了很久，那边才开口，好像也想得很慎重。

“这么说的话，好像没有什么关系是不会让人伤心的，你想想，婚姻是这样，亲情是这样，朋友之间也是这样。”

“你虽然不信教，但是创世纪的故事肯定听过，夏娃吃了禁果，上帝对她的惩罚里有一条就是你必须爱慕你的丈夫。最开始这么读，没觉得有什么问题，但是我后来觉得，上帝让人相爱，其实不是简单的让人幸福。你要与人分享生命，就要承担随之而来的负担。”

“以前礼拜天的时候人来教堂，我天天听我爸给他们讲婚姻，但很少听他讲爱情。后来我当上神父，坐在这个忏悔室里，才发现不是没有人讲爱情，是我选错了听的地方。婚姻这种关系是可以站在上面侃侃而谈，用上帝的智慧来给人引导的，爱情就不一样，需要和被需要，占有和被占有，说起来都不够体面，但又是爱情最本质的一部分。智慧是没有用的，只好撞了南墙再来忏悔，忏悔过后去撞新的墙。”

“这些是我作为神父想说的。”他透过隔板的空隙看了一眼坐在另一边的年轻人，“如果不管这个身份的话，那就是劝你别想太多，你害怕让人家伤心，那就把人家给你的抓紧一点吧，想到爱的时候，最先想到的不是自己，你应该不会把别人的真心摔碎的。”

文俊辉听得眼眶发热，欲言又止了很久。

“……我要怎么才能做出不会后悔的选择呢？”

“在你后悔之前，你都不可能知道自己会后悔的。要我说在谈恋爱这种事上，总会有感性压倒理性的时候，而且肯定会比理性压倒感性的时候多，它来的时候你想抗拒都是没办法抗拒的，到时候你顺从自己的心意接受它就好了。”

“郑叔…”文俊辉气息打颤，说出的话却是调侃，“作为神父，您好像有点太懂爱情了吧。”  
隔板被重新拉开了，郑神父靠在窗沿上，看起来不像个神父，反而像个诗人，他看着文俊辉一脸凝重，但努力让自己看起来轻松的样子，忍不住叹了口气。

“我在当神父之前，也跟你们一样都是普通大学生啊，我思考这些的时候，读的还不是《圣经》呢。”

“那您为什么决定要当神父啊？”这倒是文俊辉一直想问的问题。

“最开始是因为我爸想让我当神父，”他看着远处，脸上露出一种释然的神色，“虽然我不想当，但是我后来明白了，我爸就是我爸，因为这个，所以我总有一天还是会顺着他的心意来的。”

所以为什么还是同意了拆迁这间教堂呢。文俊辉还是没有问出口。

“刚你问怎么才能不后悔，其实你们还年轻，什么时候后悔了，也都还有别的机会。到了我这个年纪就会觉得，想说什么就尽快说吧，要道歉，要道谢，想到了就快去说，没必要再等了。”他顿了顿，“有些人不给你犹豫的机会就走了，我只知道那个时候你肯定是会后悔的。”

文俊辉知道最后这句话已经跟他没有关系了。

郑神父敲了敲窗沿，“我说这么多你听懂了没啊？”

文俊辉抬起头，天光映在眼里，像拨开迷雾，露出两汪平静的湖，他向年长者点点头，语气里不再有不确定。“我觉得我能想明白了，谢谢您。”

全圆佑总觉得今天见到的文俊辉哪里有点不一样，他说不出来准确的变化，一定要讲的话，是感觉围绕在他周围的气息变了一些，而且整个人都处在一种情绪高涨的状态中。

也不过是过去了大半天。全圆佑想不明白发生了什么，他看过去，文俊辉就对他眨眨眼，坐得笔直，看样子是真的打算再做一节课的好学生。

但文俊辉没有如愿上完这两节课。第一节刚进行到一半，走廊突然传来急切的脚步声，学生们的注意力马上被勾走，全圆佑提醒了一声，但最后他自己也忍不住去看到底发生了什么，因为来人打开的是自己班的后门，要找的人是文俊辉。

来的人是人类学系的学生，他见过一面的，表情虽然看起来急切，但似乎并不是出了什么坏事会有的样子。她跟文俊辉说了点什么，文俊辉就转头看了看讲台上的人，突然站起来很快地讲了一句“对不起我有点事不能跟大家一起上完这节课啦，考试顺利哦不要看错题哦！”就闪身出了教室的门。另一阵急切的脚步声远去，全圆佑才回过神来继续看题，坐在第一排的学生却忍不住问了，“为什么他嗓子好了还是你上课？”

全圆佑愣了一下，他的确没有想过这个问题，只是自然而然地来了，好像大脑里第一次长出来不按逻辑思考的神经元。

他反问，“那你们是想听文老师讲数学还是我讲？”

立刻有人回答，“你讲！”

全圆佑面不改色，“那不就得了，接着看第十题。”

他翻了翻卷子，听到了一句小声的嘀咕，“真的看不出来你们俩是关系太差还是太好……”

上午小学考完了期末考，学校已经空了一半，但并不安静。课间的时候全圆佑听到教导主任粗着嗓子在校门口赶人回教室，学生看他往窗外看，就帮他解释今天拆迁队来村里了，应该是去教堂那边，大家是去看热闹的。全圆佑之前已经猜得八九不离十，没有多感到意外，只是给文俊辉发了句“注意安全”。

数学课是最后一节课，上完时天已经快黑了。这天学生急着回家的心情似乎比以往更迫切，全圆佑却没有走，不知道为什么，他想再在这里待一会儿。最后一个学生做完值日收拾好自己的书包，问他怎么不走呢。全圆佑想了一下，说在等人。

他把教室的灯关了。暮色迅速笼罩上来，教室的窗户对着海边，整座学校都安静下来的时候，仔细听，能听见涨潮的潮水声，绵延不断的传来。他不确定自己在等什么，但就是有一种莫名的预感，也许来源于文俊辉离开的时候望着他的那个眼神，他们对视的时间可能不到一秒钟，但就是那不到一秒的对视让全圆佑留了下来。

太阳在背后西沉，天气很好，连夜色都干净迷人，泛着淡淡的蓝色，仔细看能看到若隐若现的月亮。全圆佑想起很久以前文俊辉会在课上走神的时候写东西，他有段时间很着迷于把什么都比喻成食物，全圆佑听他讲得多了看所有的周遭的一切也都像是食物，比如今天这片天空，文俊辉大概会说“是苏打水”，附上是什么味道的——这种黄昏时刻若即若离的水蓝一般都被叫做海盐柠檬。

而回忆中的人终于出现在路的尽头，他不是一个人回来的，而是牵着一个小女孩的手，那孩子看起来刚上小学，文俊辉配合着她的步子走得很慢。薄薄的夜色把他笼罩在一种轻纱一样的暗影中，但他的眼神还是在发光。全圆佑发现自己还是很喜欢看他，很喜欢，就算是过了许久，他每一根发尾的跃动都还是能在全圆佑的情绪中留下浅浅的痕迹，直到一整个情绪的板块都被染上文俊辉的色彩。

他没有抬头，因此也没有发现有人在看他。走到校门口时有个年纪更大的男孩跑了过去，牵走了小女孩的手，文俊辉笑着跟他们告别，而后向着教学楼走过来，脚步轻快，却像是一路有所挂念，又像是坚定地奔赴他已知的命运。

全圆佑不再看窗外了，他靠着窗台凝视着教室的门，心跳如擂，如倒数计时，十九、十八、十七……后面都不用数了，因为他听到了脚步声。下一秒，教室的前门被拉开，风从走廊里灌进来，吹动了站在门口的人的发梢，文俊辉站在那里望着自己。

“你为什么还没走？”文俊辉听到自己轻声问。

“因为觉得你还会回来。”全圆佑坦诚地说。

文俊辉站在原地，低头笑了笑，似乎在寻找自己的声音，“我也觉得，你会在这里。”这就是我会回来的原因。文俊辉想。他望着窗边的人，他的眸子清澈，向来擅长诉说那些藏在词句底下，未能说出口的话，而那些隐秘的心思，就这样顺着目光流入心口。

全圆佑一寸一寸地注视着他。文俊辉没有表情的时候看起来是个过分安静且不爱说话的人，事实上他也会有很多非常安静的时刻，窝在自习室或者他们出租屋的墙角，看着书或手机，或者在厨房里看着案板上的食材，认真思考时也不会皱眉，后脑勺的头发毛茸茸的，眼神也毛茸茸的，一个认真的、温柔的存在，让全圆佑想要把吻印在他的睫毛上。

而此刻华灯初上，夜风涌动，诗句像星子，就这么坠落在他的胸口。

“我在你23岁生日的时候，寄给过你两本书，我想你可能不记得了。是用我妈妈的账号买的，因为那时不想让你知道是我送的。”

“你一定觉得很奇怪吧。但其实是因为一首诗里那样写，才那样送的。那首诗的名字，就是我想跟你说的话。”

如果爱有语法，他也可以全部抛掉，因为从来没有说过，所以也不知道能不能说好，但他想，没有更好的瞬间了，就是这一刻。

文俊辉怔怔地听着，全圆佑叫他的名字，这声音清晰的传到了他的脑海里，他仿佛没听到是在叫自己，有一千只猫在把他的心脏当猫抓板，让他觉得呼吸困难。全圆佑的眼神是烫的，瞳色漆黑，那种黑夜里燃烧着的黑色的炭火，他整个人现在就像那种火焰，不是很亮，但是很灼热。他一开口，文俊辉的心脏就被烫出一个大洞。

“我爱你。”

他说了。

没有任何预警的，好像小星星撞上地球一样直白的三个字，全圆佑以前从来没有说过，文俊辉从来也没有听到过，也不知道听到会是这种夸张的感觉。

世界一下子毁灭，然后又在火里重生的感觉。

他又想起那个“千早振”的比喻，全圆佑就是那个“前后左右上下毫无偏移，力量集中状态的陀螺”，始终高速旋转着，高速向前，不会停下也不会偏转，好像《盗梦空间》里那个标志着梦境的陀螺，太过于稳定和均衡，让文俊辉觉得他也是一场梦罢了，碰不得、接近不了、体验过就该心满意足。这样的人怎么会为谁而停留？而且明明自己喜欢他，就是喜欢他这副永远不会停转的姿态，又怎么能要求他为自己改变轨迹呢。

但是文俊辉突然发现自己错了。

高速旋转的陀螺从来不是在触碰不到地方，不是在虚空里，不是在平行线上。从他们在603教室里对上视线的一刻，它就轻巧地落在了文俊辉的手心，在那里旋转着，没有想要、也逃不出他的掌握。现在文俊辉把手指收紧了，它就倾斜，变慢，而后甘愿停下来，好像是在说，你不要放开我。

他以前认为，两枚陀螺碰在一起，控制不好相爱的力度，那么一定会有一个停止转动，而后两败俱伤。可是如果要一直这样不互相触碰地兀自旋转，就永远无法接近彼此，永远无法让生命的线去织成网，永远无法拥有故事，拥有爱情，以及今后的人生。他们已经那样激烈地碰撞过，只是始终没有相信过对方也会为自己而停留，就又重新远离了，那么久。

现在全圆佑重新停了下来，以那样坚决的姿态说，我爱你。就像是把他拥有的一切，一件、一件地，全部放在他手心里。

他也想过放手，他想过就算真的有这一天，这一切我都不要了，还给你或者丢掉，怎么样都好。但是当这一切真的发生，他才察觉到，自己有多不舍得。

文俊辉的故乡有一片海湾，很少有浪，阳光灿烂的时候海上一片金光。而H市的海边有很大片的沙滩，海风猛烈，哭泣的时候眼泪会被吹进海里，再被海带回来，月亮牵引着潮汐，往事就像潮水，不仅会流逝，还会把遗留的爱带回沙滩上，不管它被暂停悬置了多久，只要重新回到对的轨迹上，一切都可以重新来过。

他望着眼前这个人。19岁时遇到他，会想方设法得到他一个吻。而当初遇的火花升空后坠落，他却只想让这双温柔的眼眸，留在他的生命中。

如果这就是神父所说的那个瞬间。他想他正在经历着。如果这就是他一定要学会爱的人，或者教会他如何被爱的那个人。他想他找到了。

“圆佑…”文俊辉柔软地呼唤他。他不怎么叫那些更为亲昵的称呼，只是认认真真地说他的名字，就像是认真地责问自己的内心，认真地确定自己的选择。

“这次我说明白了吗？”全圆佑要向他要一个确切的答案。

“我听得很清楚。”文俊辉望回去，确定的视线在空气里一点点嵌合，他终于感到一种从心底生出的妥协的欲望——如果你爱他，该如何劝说自己在这一刻，不与他分享生命？

空气安静了几秒，文俊辉凑过去，在全圆佑的侧脸上轻轻亲了一下，然后飞速地拉开了距离。全圆佑转过头看他，看着文俊辉的睫毛眨了眨，似乎在努力掩藏自己的害羞。

“欠你一个比较郑重的回应，晚一点再说，我还有事。”他看着好像懵掉的全圆佑，看着对方在他的眼神里笑了笑，伸手捏了捏他的脸。

“走吧，”他最后说，“早点回来。”

走下楼梯的时候，远远地听到有烟花升空的声音，文俊辉转身找了找，终于在直通海边的那条路上，看到了在地平线附近绽开的烟花。有小孩子从他身边跑过，似乎是在向海边走，他们大声议论着：

“哪个有钱人放烟花啊？又没过年。”

“不是表白才放烟花吗？”

“谁跟谁表白啊？”

“不知道咯！”

文俊辉低着头走过，听到最后一句，突然低头笑出来。他不知道想起什么，摸出手机在搜索框打了一行字，那三个字落在耳边的触感好像能够保留很久，好像就算落进雪原，也会觉得世界是滚烫的，滚烫到让他耳热。

他站在路边，点开了那首诗的全文，烟花还在背后不断地升空，像是什么人在把多余的青春全部消耗在这个晚上。文俊辉静静地读完了，抬起头，在最后一朵烟花炸开的瞬间，突然觉得鼻子一酸，眼泪就不由自主地掉下来。

“巴巴地活着，每天打水，煮饭，按时吃药   
阳光好的时候就把自己放进去，像放一块陈皮   
茶叶轮换着喝：菊花，茉莉，玫瑰，柠檬   
这些美好的事物仿佛把我往春天的路上带 

所以我一次次按住内心的雪   
它们过于洁白过于接近春天 

在干净的院子里读你的诗歌。这人间情事   
恍惚如突然飞过的麻雀儿   
而光阴皎洁。我不适宜肝肠寸断 

如果给你寄一本书，我不会寄给你诗歌   
我要给你一本关于植物，关于庄稼的   
告诉你稻子和稗子的区别   
告诉你一棵稗子提心吊胆的   
春天”

——《我爱你》

文俊辉推开教堂的门，不出意外的话，这会是他最后一次到这里来。明天这里要施工，他们留在这儿是为了帮郑神父拆天花板上的那排灯架，他本来找了工人，结果今天拆迁队过来村民闹了点事，工人就直接不来了。工具都还在，郑神父说这灯当年是他帮忙装的，应该也能拆，他们就过来帮点忙，顺便还可以趁着终于和郑神父搞好关系再留下一些影像资料。

文俊辉整晚心情看起来都很好，除了眼圈红红的之外。扶着脚手架无聊的时候就开始进行无趣冷笑话轰炸。听大三的孩子讲期末论文写了布达佩斯学派，文俊辉突然接了句，“布达佩斯，陈佩斯的老家”，话音落下在场所有人都安静了很多秒。

“是你们都不认识陈佩斯了还是真的不好笑。”他趴在铁杆上打了个哈欠。

“是真的不好笑。”学妹在边上严肃地拍了拍他的肩膀，“学长，放弃搞笑吧，你不适合做谐星。”

文俊辉不同意，“我大二的时候在许老师课上做pre讲过这句话，当时明明有人笑了！”

“有几个人笑了？”学妹不以为然。

文俊辉顿时蔫了，“…一个。”

“那个人大概是你的粉丝吧哈哈哈哈。”

“喂…这有什么好笑的啊。”文俊辉大为光火。

不过那个人的确不是他的粉丝，不认识他，没去看过十大歌手，也不知道他是谁。那个人当天可能还不是很清醒，走错了教室，但也就在他的课上听完了整整两节，最后还参加了舍友的项目，结束后被请了好几顿饭。

文俊辉到现在还记得，那节课上人不多，全圆佑坐在很靠前的、正对着他的位置，听课听得很专心。他戴了副圆框眼镜，看起来一副学习很好的样子，在他讲那句“陈佩斯的老家”时，敲键盘的手顿了一下，也没有抬头看他，但确实笑出了声，在安静的教室里格外清晰。那一秒站在讲台上的人感到自己心率都乱了，讲下一句话的时候明显地打了个磕巴，脑子里模模糊糊地想，这个人嘴角长得好好看。

不知道顺着这里想到什么，他不说话了，低着头，只看得到微微发红的耳朵尖。

拆灯比想象中费力很多，尽管工具齐全，但还是废了很多时间才拆掉所有的灯。最后文俊辉也上了一次脚手架，胳膊举了半天，爬下来的时候四肢都在发抖。女生忙着把蒙了厚厚一层灰尘的灯和零件擦干净装箱，整个流程走完已经到了半夜。

最后还剩一点收尾工作的时候，郑神父让他们等等别走，再回来的时候手里拿了三个保温桶，这群没来得及吃晚饭的人仿佛得到救赎，两眼放光地盯着他一路走过来，郑神父一脸歉意地说这是他自己做的，麻烦大家了，吃点夜宵再走。

而后他自己也拿了餐具过来，坐在台沿和他们一块吃。

教堂彻底空了下来，明天的这个时候不知道会不会已经是一片废墟。文俊辉看着这个场景，心里那种名为“结束了”的空旷感又铺天盖地的袭来。他曾经想过，是不是只要经历过足够多这样的结束，就不会再对它有如此激烈的反应，痛感是可以一点点磨掉的，习惯了或许也就不会再为之落泪。

但他现在认清了事实，以后的余生里他大概都不会习惯这种空旷的感觉，不习惯结束，也不习惯离别。尽管每一次他都享受其中，但站在结尾的临界点时，那种怅然若失近乎于本能，仿佛一场大梦将醒时，总忍不住去抓残存的睡意。

不过这一次他不会再把一切称为“落幕”了。

主协的人习惯在学校每个礼堂集邮，结束时在台中间拍认证照，直到从主协毕业，看能不能站过所有的舞台。每个舞台上最后留下的都是笑脸，每场花火大会结束，记得的总会是烟花在最顶点时的样子。如果人生中所有的一切注定短暂易逝，那么这些也足够珍贵，至少他真切、确凿、毫无保留、全心全意地体验过，哪怕短暂，哪怕要分离，哪怕终究要失去——

他想他还是会为之难过的，但是他不会再害怕了。

因为有人会接着他，不是吗？

文俊辉坐在台边，看着学弟学妹去收最后的几个箱子，看了看手机屏上不算晚的时间，拨了一个电话。

这种时候，文字是没有用的，只有确凿的听到声音才行。他把听筒挨在耳边，听到接通的提示音，然后马上被对方接起。

他叫了一声“圆佑”，那边答“嗯，我在”，安定得好像没有任何波澜的海。

“我刚刚熬完大夜，在千礼后台，睡了一觉醒来，想要打电话给你。”

对面安静了片刻，似乎意识到了什么，再开口时话里带着明显的笑意，“这通电话是从2018年12月打来的吗？”

“嗯。”文俊辉感到心口热热的。

“那……”对面拖长了音，语气也恢复了平静，“2018年12月的时候，我本来应该在电话里听到什么？”

文俊辉愣了一下，他当然不会再提起那些关于不存在的未来的旧梦，不会提起那些支离破碎，令人疼痛的过往，在全圆佑接起这通电话的时候，过去就已经如烟一样消散，剩下的只有此刻的确定与清明。

“我想说的是…现在是一个，我能清晰地感觉到我属于我自己的瞬间，”他斟酌了一下语句，“我决定把它分享给你。”

那个我与我的青春告别，也与你告别的晚上，那个我不属于主协，不属于剧社，不属于任何一个舞台，也不属于任何人的晚上。文俊辉想，那个瞬间还是想起你，现在你终于知道了。

那边的人好像深吸了一口气。

文俊辉听到什么轻轻砸在玻璃窗上的声音，细细密密的。“下雪了…”他轻声说。

“你今晚还会回来吗？”全圆佑低低地问，语气里的挂念简直无处可藏。

“嗯，”文俊辉说，“我现在就回去。”

“小心一点，”他听到回应，“小心一点。”

马上所有人都注意到下雪了，郑神父说地会变得很滑，让大家都当心一点，在教堂门口和大家说了再见，文俊辉也和大家说了再见，说得几乎显得有些急切。从这里回酒店其实还要挺久的，走路大概得走半个小时左右，文俊辉裹紧外套，心想还好这里还有路灯，还好没有很远，不然其实他都想要在教堂睡一夜了。

不能在教堂睡一夜啊。他又想。有人在等我。

雪渐渐下大了。这并不是这个冬天的第一场雪，但文俊辉的心情异于往常，雪远远不到能积起来的程度，但雪片很大，很快他就觉得自己的头发有点湿了。四周昏暗，村镇交界的地方是片空旷的荒原，按理来说会有点吓人，但他居然一点都没觉得害怕，他走得很快，如果不是怕摔倒的话，几乎就要跑起来。

他在路口停下，低头抖了抖头发上的雪花，再抬起头时心跳似乎都漏掉一拍，甚至都没注意到绿灯已经亮了。

全圆佑站在路灯下面。尽管在这种天气里非常容易让人怀疑自己看错了，但他的确就在马路对面。身上落满了雪，看起来也像是走得很急，他张口呼气，呼出的白气好像缭绕的烟雾，文俊辉突然想明白了，他身上的味道变了是因为少了烟味，笼罩在他身上的那股忧郁苦涩的味道消失之后，整个人都变得清冽而干净。尽管有些陌生，但是这样的一个人，站在白茫茫的雪里望着他，实在是——实在是让人心驰神往。

他也停了下来，似乎在犹豫着什么，又或许是在等文俊辉走过来，远远地对视着，眼神好像牵着某种看不到的线。文俊辉在他面前不远的地方停住脚步，这才发现他拿了把长柄的黑伞。

“为什么我们会在这里碰到？”一个甚至不需要回答的问题。

“你没有带伞。”他答。

文俊辉看着他发丝上的雪，“那你自己为什么不撑伞。”

被问的人看了看手里的伞，真的后知后觉地打开，一下子把头顶昏暗的灯光都挡住了，两个人被笼罩在狭窄的阴影里，雪片打在伞布上，留下一片悦耳的敲击声。文俊辉看着全圆佑有点难为情的神色，突然笑了。他笑得很开心，让全圆佑看起来更难为情了。

这么聪明的一个人。文俊辉想。高数考96分读到博士的高材生，总是在遇到他的问题时变得有些傻傻的。他应该对此感到高兴吗，但他的确很高兴。他不确定全圆佑会不会被他笑得有点窘迫，但最后还是看到撑着伞的人也笑了，是那种，你开心所以我也开心的笑容。

四下无人，但周围的居民楼仍然点亮着一两扇窗，冬夜的雪总是有点让人感到孤独，文俊辉想到独自回家的神父，结伴离去的后辈们，还有此刻所有奔走着，或是拥抱着的人们，世界旷大，但他拥有这把伞下的一小块天地，尚未化掉的发间的雪，还有身边人的体温。

全圆佑的那种有点局促的状态持续到他们回到酒店。文俊辉是有点理解的。可能也不太能理解吧，明明上次都很顺利的什么都发生了，也没有觉得有什么不对劲的。不过这的确和上次不一样，上次有人烧糊涂了，有人喝了酒，所以都顺利了很多。

文俊辉洗完澡出来的时候看到全圆佑坐在床上看书。看的什么书他当然不想知道，只是觉得这个人有够沉得住气的，这架势甚至让他觉得全圆佑不会对他做什么了，但看到他打开浴室门，书就被扔到一边去了，全圆佑走过来，指指自己床说坐那边去，文俊辉还以为他要干什么，结果他从柜子里拿了吹风机来。

全圆佑看着他乖乖地坐在床边，有点疑惑地看着他，也觉得有点哑口无言，只好说，“你不是说爬了脚手架手酸吗，我帮你吹干。”

但是文俊辉看起来还是很不满意，直到全圆佑的手轻柔地插进他的发丝顺了顺，然后开了热风认真地帮他吹头发。文俊辉从来没有被人做过这种事，感觉很奇怪，又意外地不排斥，他见过全圆佑给猫吹毛，都是要哄的，小猫当然不喜欢吹风机，全圆佑就柔声细语地哄，叫猫的名字比叫他还要亲。就也是这样，手指在发间梳理，动作很轻。文俊辉想全圆佑不会把他当猫养吧，总之他真的是在很认真地帮他吹头发，蹭到耳朵的时候，文俊辉却觉得自己耳朵都要红了。

“耳钉，”全圆佑突然开口，“是什么时候戴的？”

文俊辉这才想起来自己耳朵上有只耳钉——在教堂的时候被一个小女孩赠送的礼物，她说老师这是我妈妈在庙会上买的，买来她又不敢戴，让我拿走，我也没有耳洞，今天还丢了一个，所以送给你。

文俊辉就收下了，那是个小小的银环，其实不知道是不是银的，说起来也不会有什么宗教特征吧，但是……

全圆佑附身下来，伸手摸了摸他的耳垂，只是指尖捏了捏，文俊辉觉得自己一定脸红了。

“要帮你摘下来吗？”他在近在咫尺的距离问，文俊辉甚至不太敢看他。

“嗯，”他给出肯定的回答，“后面有个托槽，推一下就开了。”

全圆佑于是伸手去帮他卸。这是个很熟悉的动作。文俊辉想。把自己的痛处交给别人来掌握，说起来是一件需要很多信任的事，而全圆佑顿了顿。

“不会疼吗？”他的声音听起来很紧张，“刚刚还淋过水。”

文俊辉抬起头来看着他，目光柔柔的，“不会的，圆佑，”他用安慰的语气说，“已经不会疼了。”

他知道全圆佑听懂了，因为他看着他的眼神马上就变了。那双眼睛从来不会有太热情的情绪，平时看起来就是很冷淡的，但只要稍微有一点认真在里面，这样就能让他眼眶都变得潮湿。他又小心翼翼的在那枚耳钉上使了点劲，把它安稳的摘了下来，金属被放在床头的玻璃柜上，发出清脆的声响，文俊辉觉得自己心脏都颤了颤，而全圆佑就在这个距离里面继续望着他。

他一点点靠近过来，起初是发丝的摩擦，接着是眼神的触碰，不知是谁先闭上眼的，只是顺理成章地，睫毛应该磨蹭到睫毛，鼻息应该交融于鼻息，火星坠入荒原，一下子点亮火焰。文俊辉感到他干燥的嘴唇柔软地贴到自己的唇边，一下、两下，然后是脸颊、额头，蜻蜓点水似的磨蹭，是在亲吻他脸上的痣，又像是在描摹他灵魂的形状。文俊辉动情地眨了眨眼，立刻得到一个实在的、彻底的吻，他几乎是立刻就发出了一声舒服的呜咽，于是伸手搂住全圆佑的脖颈，让他吻得更深。舌尖舔过上颚，再勾过他的舌尖吸吮，文俊辉感到呼吸都要被夺走了，但不管是被那样珍重地小心翼翼的吻，还是被这样一寸寸侵略式地吻，都能让他心跳得飞快。

和喜欢的人接吻是什么感觉？文俊辉说不上来，上次吻他的时候多少有点苦涩的意味，当作是最后一次那样，试图记着什么似的，尽管最后也因为脑袋烧成一片浆糊什么都不记得。此刻却不一样。他无力地向后仰，全圆佑就扶着他倒在床头的软垫子上，一边脱他的衣服，一边压着他向床的深处陷。文俊辉在喘气的间隙与他对视，被那样认真的看着，会觉得，会觉得向他撒娇也很好，诚实地索吻也无所谓，反正都确定了是被爱着的。他又被捧着脸颊吻了一次，吐息变得滚烫，于是也在恋人的抚摸里不受控制地发出小兽般的哼叫。全圆佑放开他，又贴上来恋恋不舍地咬了咬他的下唇。

和喜欢的人接吻是什么感觉？可能要被吃掉了。文俊辉想，但就算这样也很乐意。

“俊…”全圆佑柔软地叫他，在离他很近的地方望着他，刚刚轻柔的帮他吹头发的手，现在熟练地寻找着他身上敏感的地方，从腰际到胸口，最后还是捏着那片薄薄的软肉捏，文俊辉被撩拨得下腹都着火，小声地喘息，就被咬着嘴唇再亲过一遍，亲过嘴角和下颌，最后咬了咬他的喉结。

思考马上变得模糊，文俊辉想吃多点肉会长在胸那里吗，男生好像不会吧，而且比起胸口，好像大腿还比较容易长肉。他想多了自己就会脸红，全圆佑正好把他的裤子脱了，伸手去揉他发颤的腿根，他把文俊辉的大腿抬起来，亲亲他的膝盖，而后在大腿内侧轻轻地咬，文俊辉完全受不了这样，太痒了，敏感的地方哪里经得起这样折磨，含糊地说不要，也不知道发出了什么样的声音，总之被按着在那里留了一个吻痕。

“这里有套子，”全圆佑注视着他湿漉漉的眼睛，低头吻了吻他被打湿成簇的睫毛，“但是没有润滑，”他接着说，这次真的在用那种哄小猫的语气，“所以会辛苦一点。”

文俊辉被哄得脑袋发胀，眯着眼去看他把手指含在嘴里弄湿，然后摸索着去给他扩张。视觉冲击力有点太强，他几乎被全圆佑舔手的样子直接刺激到射出来。

身子被按着任由人一点点侵入到深处。不常见的湿热，甚至是黏糊糊的，全圆佑看着他愈发绯红的脸颊，马上明白他自己做了什么，于是凑过去赞许似的舔他的嘴唇。这样好像的确不会那么疼了，文俊辉感觉到他抽出手指，然后一点点，缓慢地顶了进来。

完全插入的时候，两个人都不由得松了一口气，润滑做得不是很彻底，进去的时候还是有点涩，于是只是缓慢地动作，顶在里面磨，快感来得细密又绵长。文俊辉脸埋在他颈窝里长长短短地呼气，努力适应他在身体里面的存在。全圆佑箍着他的腰，缓慢地亲吻他，在他柔软的身体里感到一种甜蜜的温热，耳边的声音也是如此，他的身体像会呼吸，一张一合地吸吮，紧致地内里纠缠住他，柔和的沐浴液的味道随着升高的体温散发出来，似乎从生理和精神上都被浸透包容，所剩无几的躁动和不安都被抚慰得妥帖。

全圆佑加快了抽插的速度，摸到他蜷缩地十指，交叠扣住，要他抬一点腰，自己施点力气，文俊辉听话地把腰抬起来去迎合他的动作，眯眼仰着下巴，脖颈伸展出好看的线条，在温水似的交合里显得沉迷又舒展，全圆佑附在他耳边，用沉沉的声音去撩拨眼神都涣散起来的人：

“我还说，为什么你洗澡要洗那么久……”

敏感点被反复摩擦着，意识完全被快感包裹，羞耻心也逐渐碎掉外壳，但他还是羞于直接承认，只是含糊地回答，张口却仿佛要咬到舌头，“唔、我是不是、是不是很好？”

全圆佑神色没什么变化，文俊辉却觉得体内的性器又让他不好受了一点，他手臂施力将他抱起来，双腿架在臂弯里，抵在墙面上更深地顶了进去。墙面是冷的，他忍不住要往人怀里缩，双腿悬空一点都使不上力，快感伴随着一丝恐惧，原本就透湿滚烫的后穴克制不住地夹紧，结合在一起的地方也传出愈发清晰的水声，他攀着全圆佑的肩背被撞出夹杂着惊呼的呻吟，意识沉沉浮浮，伴随着一次比一次更用力的顶弄，他听到身上人低沉的嗓音，把缠绵的情话不断地送到耳边：

“俊……你很好、很乖、很可爱……现在这样、很喜欢。”

身体的反应突然变得强烈，文俊辉难耐地咬着嘴唇，也藏不住羞人的喘息，全圆佑追着他的嘴唇亲吻，安抚着他绷紧的身体，在过分契合的性交中有种快要被他吸到射的感觉，再次加快挺动时，两个人的高潮都来得很激烈。

窗外的雪还下着，雪片偶尔敲打在窗上发出细微的脆响，屋里的灯光昏暗，笼罩着令人晕眩的情欲的气息。

全圆佑躺在他身边眯着眼看他，文俊辉的手却一点也不安分地在他身上游走，狎昵地摸他练出来的分明的肌肉，指腹沿着侧腹的线条向上，再到上臂，一脸好奇地捏了捏，好像自己没有似的，捏完还笑着盯着他说“原来平时是软的”。眸子还蒙着一层薄薄的情欲，脸颊的绯红尚未褪去，嘴唇也透出润泽的红色，全圆佑被看得呼吸一窒，而文俊辉就睁着那双纯净又勾人的眼睛，猫似地俯身过来，确认领地一样地用鼻尖拱他的锁骨、喉结、下巴和脸颊，也没有下一步动作，好像只是想要亲近。全圆佑没有别的感觉，就是很痒，手指在他后背的脊骨上拂过，他也就像猫一样拱着背，总之舒服地眯起眼，将吻不吻地暧昧距离里，伸出舌头亲昵地舔了舔他的鼻尖。

上床有一万种让人更舒服的办法，但全圆佑就在他这种不痛不痒地挑逗里重新硬起来，有一下没一下地去蹭他湿哒哒的臀缝，而后感到情欲未消的性器被握住，重新进入又湿又软地内里，被紧咬着进入下一轮抽送。积淀的感情在肉体的接触中产生了一种充盈的膨胀，他拂过文俊辉眼角的眼泪，贴着他的额角沉沉地吻了吻。

这个姿势进得好深，被扶着腰臀起起伏伏地颠着，每一次都蹭过敏感点，又累又舒服。文俊辉整个人都抖得厉害，失神地一遍遍叫圆佑，叫一次就得到一记更深的顶弄。“做爱”和“上床”，总还是不一样的，他在安定的快感中感到一种不曾拥有过的占有欲在他心里疯狂地生长起来，因为一份被反复确定了归属的感情。柔光照着全圆佑的脸，舒展的眉眼，温柔的唇线，他的胸口被他留下深深浅浅的吻痕，沾着薄汗显得异常情色，急促地起伏着，就像有某种感情在看不到地方翻涌。“这是我的，我的，我的。”他无声地反复确认着，高潮临近的恍惚间望住对方，向他的恋人讨要了一个缠绵的吻，快感累积像海潮在身体里涌动，全圆佑抱着他，射出来的时候在他侧颈留下一个煽情的咬痕。

文俊辉闭着眼倒在全圆佑怀里喘气，他想到神父说的爱情，此刻不就是绝佳的印证，体液与温度的交换纠缠，像用生命去驯服另一个生命，也在同时被另一个生命驯服，的确不够体面，但是仍然在这一瞬间感到惬意的满足。

疲惫终于一拥而上，眼皮沉沉的睁不开，在意识离开脑海之前，文俊辉最后感觉到的是手被另一只手轻柔地拢住，很珍重似地一点点捏在手里。

全圆佑在他眉间吻了吻，安心地闭上眼，开始寻找一段无梦的睡眠。

雪还在不断的下坠，但有些说不明白的东西在心里缓缓上升。他感觉到了。

落雪的冬天，白日的渗透速度异常缓慢。

文俊辉醒得不算早，但日光已经从窗帘的缝隙溜进来。虽然身体很疲惫，精神却已经完全苏醒了。他向窗外望了一眼，外面还是一片黯淡，身边沉睡着的人身上很暖，手臂在他的腰上收紧，吐息柔柔地洒在他的颈窝里。

他努力把自己从全圆佑怀里抽出来，俯身整理了一下被子，跪在床边，拨开全圆佑脸颊上的发丝，在他的嘴角飞快地贴了一下。

向外看去，窗外是一整片被厚厚的雪覆盖的银白色的世界。

他有点恍惚地向后退了一小步，好像踩到什么东西，才发现是昨晚从全圆佑床上掉下去的书，书页中间夹着一支笔，他翻开看，上面没有注解，只有几道笔直的墨水线，画出熟悉的诗句：

Fear no more the heat o' the sun   
Nor the furious winter's rages. 

不知道想到什么，文俊辉看了一眼手机上显示的日期，心领神会地笑了笑。他曾经以为出生在冬天的人都冰冷，结果其实都是全圆佑骗他的。这个世界上有一种雪掉在手心会发烫，盛夏出生的人，心里都有一团火。

被书页声吵醒的人看着床边的身影，起身从背后搂住他的腰，问他在看什么。文俊辉指给他看，全圆佑就低沉着嗓音念出声，怀里的恋人却不满意。

“我想听你念那个。”

“什么？”

“就是那一首啊……”文俊辉红着脸，好像第一次学习语言一样，一字一顿地说，“我、爱、你。”

全圆佑把手臂收紧，轻声说“好”，心跳贴着心跳颤动，暖得好像快要化掉。

伤口会愈合，然后被新的甜蜜的伤口覆盖。爱人如向死而生，他知道，文俊辉也知道。

尾声 

距离文俊辉回家还有几天，他直接不回自己宿舍住了，每天在图书馆整理完这趟田野的资料就穿过大半个B大往西院走，晚上就挤在全圆佑的小床上睡，空间不够，四肢只能纠缠在一起，好像一次性填补了很多错失的亲密。

尹净汉知道他们回来之后，猫也被接回了宿舍。凌晨有时候两个人被猫踩醒，全圆佑就在迷迷糊糊的梦里跟文俊辉说，以前每次你不回家睡的时候，被niko踩醒，都会觉得是你回来了。

文俊辉睡意正浓，本来不想搭理他，但全圆佑的语气听起来真的太委屈了。文俊辉不理解，我人躺在你的床上，腰被你搂着，哪儿都没去，到底还要委屈什么。但还是他摸索着去牵全圆佑的手，一点点扣住，眼底的笑意也是安抚的。他已经能够理解这份过去的失落，并且也需要为未来有可能的失落负责，但就算这样也不会好好安慰人，只说你嫌它踩你就让我把它带走吧，niko从来不闹我。

全圆佑还想问，那我呢，你想把我带走吗？想说出口的时候，文俊辉就已经重新睡着了。

某天文俊辉说要借很多书回家，要全圆佑来图书馆门口接他。他拿着两个人的校园卡借了满满二十本书，拎着沉甸甸的袋子下楼的时候，看到全圆佑站在树下，背对着他，望着的天边掠过衔来黄昏的飞鸟，背影好像藏着一个故事。

太过于陌生，又太过于熟悉，像是解开了岁月的谜题，重叠起教室里的初遇，冬夜里的告白，秋风里的离别，雪原中的叹息。他转头向他望了一眼，时间就在对视的漩涡里不断下坠，模糊又倒回，流淌过整整六年难言的、斑驳的岁月。

文俊辉摇了摇头，试图甩开这种幻觉，书也扔在原地懒得管，走过去投入他的拥抱里，像是抱住了一整个冬天的阳光。

“你是不是还没法回家过年。”全圆佑听见他这么问。

他说是，去年是在S市过的，虽然老妈寄了饺子。

“那…”文俊辉还是抱着他，好像不想让他看到自己的表情，“那你要不要跟我回深圳？”

全圆佑没有说话，他心跳得太快了，但表情可能完全看不出来。文俊辉放开他，看着他的眼睛，自己也不是很有底气，说出来的话却仍然气势汹汹，“要不要啊？不要你就一个人过好了！”

全圆佑郑重地说要，似乎所有深夜里找不到解答的疑问，悬而未决的心意，都在此刻轻飘飘地落在地上。

“你不要紧张嘛，”文俊辉显然误解了他的表情，“见家长不会很恐怖的，我妈其实早就知道了，我一点都不会骗人，她在我大二的时候就发现了…”

这一点倒是真的。他看着文俊辉抱着书的侧脸，表面上也是波澜不惊的，眼底的情绪却一览无余。

“没跟你讲是因为你也没有跟你家里人说吧，我觉得那样会给你压力。”

这句话倒是没有想到。

“喂！全圆佑你是不是傻了。”文俊辉自顾自地说下去，一字一顿地叫全名，倒是很亲，“……我妈肯定会喜欢你的，她就喜欢话不多的人，老嫌我吵嫌我烦。我爸应该也会喜欢你的，他一直想要个学理科的儿子，结果我和我弟都学文。”

全圆佑看着他，其实听得很开心，却故意看起来有些失落的样子，沉默了几秒，文俊辉果然马上上钩了，乱七八糟地说了一圈，绕回来时脸颊透着红晕，低着头小声说，“我当然也是喜欢你的。”

全圆佑忍不住笑了，抽出一本书遮了一下，在几乎空无一人的校园角落里，下午阳光照不到的墙边，骗到他一个懵懂柔软的吻。

你要如何变成一个更好的人？当然从承认他爱你开始，在你出生到如今的二十多载不长不短的岁月里，你与无数人擦肩而过，与无数爱过你，又匆匆离去的人萍水相逢。而他站在那里，不曾真正离去，现在还说爱你，无论你被拥簇着，还是孤身一人，他抬头望见明月，只想得起对你吟诗。而光阴流转，身边人走走停停，惊掠过天边的飞鸟不会落在他的肩头，他却不会为此而感到不被世界所爱，因为他还有小猫，怀里有一只，家里还有一只，说不清哪只是哪只，但哪只都让他想起失而复得的爱。

-END-

Special thanks for my dear friend Yuta, thanks for her company and inspiring me of this story.  
Another special thanks for my dear roommate Miss Wen, thanks for her tolerance of my constant nagging in the whole writing process.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *“别再害怕烈日的烤灼，也不要怕严冬的肆虐”，来自莎士比亚《Fear No More》，全圆佑在看的书是伍尔夫的《达洛卫夫人》


End file.
